Konoha High School
by mangekyo uchiha
Summary: After the death of his family, a teenage Gaara relocates to the city of Konoha, and enrolls in their local High School. He experiences the normal high school life. Bullies, crushes, and admirers all find their way to him. That is until, insanity knocks on his door. A new home, a new family, new friends, and the unwanted love of a mother struggling to hold it together. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Here"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Here..."

A man with red hair called role from the front of a classroom. The interior of the room had various paintings and sculptures in it, indicating a high school art class. It was a small classroom, about fifteen students total. As the teacher finishes role, a young man rushes through the door. He was tall, almost six feet with red hair, light skin, and a pair of black glasses. He was dressed rather formally, a white button up shirt with a black tie and black dress pants, with white sneakers to match.

"S-Sorry I'm late..." he stuttered as he made his way to an open seat.

"Name?" the teacher asked.

"My name? Right. My name is Gaara" the boy answered in a serious tone.

"Well welcome to konoha highs advanced art class. I'm your instructor for the year, Sasori" the teacher addressed the class, while Gaara was having problems. The table he sat at had three other students, who were giving him a hard time.

"Hey nerd, hey I'm talking to you ." the blonde boy tried to goad a a response from Garra, hoping to irritate him.

"C'mon Naruto leave him alone" a blonde haired girl spoke out from the same table. "Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you" the girl whispered as the teacher continued talking. Gaara gave no response as he kept his eyes on the teacher.

"So does everyone understand the guidelines for your first project? Good. Class dismissed" the bell rang just as he finished talking, and students begun stampeding out the door. As gaara was the last to walk out the door, someone was waiting for him outside. It was the blonde girl from his table, Ino was it?

As Ino started to walk next to Gaara, he remained silent, not giving any acknowledgement to her presence.

"So you're new here right?" she asked with no response. "What school did you come from?"

"Sunagakure school of the arts" he finally spoke.

"Really!? So you must be really talented" she was clearly trying to make a friend out of Gaara, but he wasn't all for it.

"I suppose" he replied.

"So what's your next class?" Ino asked.

"Calculus" he replied in his low uninterested tone.

"Really? Me too. I can walk you there if you'd like" Ino kindly offered as they kept walking.

"Just leave me alone.." Gaara stormed off leaving a disappointed Ino behind.

* * *

**Three hours later**

It was now B period lunch, and Gaara was heading to his locker to put his backpack inside. The only problem was that a couple was getting intimate against his locker. He recognized the Uchiha boy from his first class, but not the pink haired girl he was sucking face with.

"Excuse me, youre blocking my locker" Gaara tried to input his combination, but kept getting pushed by the couple.

"Get lost loser. Can't you see I'm busy" Sasuke scoffed as he went back to groping the pink haired girl.

"C'mon man, I just need to get to my locker" Gaara pleaded with the boy.

"Go cry to you mom about it" the boy laughed with his insult. But before he knew it, Gaara had him by the throaght, back against the wall. The anger in his eyes and face was very visable. "Hey! What's your problem!"

"My mom is dead! That's my problem! It's hard enough to live with, without people like YOU reminding me about it every damn day of my life!" Gaara had snapped, letting out his emotional fury on Sasuke, as he now stood silent. "I'm not gonna ask you again, get the hell out of my way!"

Gaara threw Sasuke on the floor and slammed his backpack into the locker. Before he left, a regretful Sasuke tried to muster up an apology.

"I-I-I didn't . I didn't mean to..." he started.

"Shut up!" Gaara stopped him before he could could continue, and walked away to the cafeteria. He waited in the lunchline, and bought a chicken teriyaki rice bowl along with a bottle of cherry flavored sports drink. The tables outside full, he sat under a nearby tree in the grass. As he eats his lunch, someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see that pink haired girl from earlier, and that Ino girl from first period. They asked if they could sit with him, and he gave no answer, so they went ahead and took their seats near him.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Are you ok?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Why would you care" he said sternly as he continued eating.

"You said that you mom was...dead." the girl felt guilty bringing up the subject again. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking"

"If you must know, me and my family were in a car accident a month ago, on highway 17. I was the lucky one. My parents, my brother, my sister, they never walked out of the emergency room." it brought horrible pain to bring up this horrible event, and the girls could tell as he clenched his fists.

"Highway 17? I remember hearing about that on the news. That was you?" Ino placed a gentle hand on Gaaras shoulder, trying to show her sympathy. "Im so sorry"

"You don't need to act like you care" he said, taking a drink of his cherry beverage.

"But I'm not acting" she defended herself.

"People just need to shut up and mind their own business" Gaara took another bite of his food and popped a pair of headphones into his ears.

"But if you open to people, it will help ease the pain" the pink haired girl spoke out.

"But will it bring them back? My family. Will it bring them back to me? You need to stop pretending to understand what I'm going through." he turned up the volume of his music to tune the girls out, with poor results.

"Haruno Sakura" the pink one finally introduced herself, reaching out a hand which was brushed away by Gaara. "Don't mind Sasuke, he's nice when you get to know him."

"Here. It's my phone number. Gimme a call sometime, ok?" Ino handed Gaara a slip of paper as the two girls left, the bell signaling lunches end.

* * *

Over the past week, Garras reputation grew at school. Many people not knowing his name, he was dubbed, "The Orphan" by most of the students. Also, the Yamanaka girl kept pushing for his friendship, failing every time. Although, Gaara did make a friend in Nara Shikamaru, who like him, was a loner at school. They were alike, and shared similar interests, like the arts. They met when Shikamaru was transferred into first period art. Shikamaru, actually, was the only person who Gaara would have a serious conversation with.

Right now, it was Saturday morning in konoha , and Gaara was cooking breakfast for two, since Shikamaru slept over the night before. Gaara, very familiar with the culinary arts, made an amazing dish, a three meat, four cheese omelet, which they both scarfed down immediately. Gaara lived in an apartment complex just a few minutes away from school, so he saw many students who lived nearby. Although it was an apartment, it was very well furnished. He even had a room filled with musical instruments, which he played daily.

All of a sudden, Gaaras cell phone rings. He answers the phone to hear the voice of Yamanaka Ino, which surprises him.

"How did you get this number" he asks.

"Shikamaru gave it to me, why?" she talked casually, like he wanted to talk to her. Gaara shot a glance to his friend , who wore a smirk on his lazy expression. "Hey, I was wondering if, if your not busy, maybe we ca-" Gaara hung up on her before she could finish.

"You gave her my number?" he asked Shikamaru who nodded slowly. "What did you do that for?"

"I did you a favor. She likes you. Give her a chance" the lazy boy yawned as he chugged a glass of orange juice.

"Well do me another favor. STOP DOING ME FAVORS" he pinched his nose as Shikamaru chuckled.

"How bout a game of basketball? That sounds like fun" Shikamaru suggested.

"Since when do you like fun" Gaara teased.

"Hey I'm a normal teenager just like everyone else." he replied. "So? Are you up for it or not"

"Fine. Let's go" he grumbled.

Thirty minutes later, the two friends found themselves at the local park, enjoying a one on one game of basketball. Gaara was winning five to three, when the game is interrupted. It was that blonde jerk from the school, along with Sasuke and Sakura. The couple was quiet, but the blonde seemed like he wanted to pick a fight. He snatched up the basketball and kicked it into the street, where it got run over immediately.

"What the hell was that for!" Gaara was pissed.

"Oho, so the little orphan thinks he's tough eh?" the jerk started to toy with his emotions. "Well are you gonna answer me, highway 17?"

"Naruto you shouldn't do that" Sasuke advised while Sakura hid her face in his neck.

"Well it is funny isn't it? Only you survived the car crash, I find that hilarious" Naruto was egging him on to fight him, but Gaara held himself back.

"C'mon, let's go..." Gaara led Shikarmaru to his car, And they drove away. He headed towards the nearest supercenter, to buy a new basketball, along with other groceries he needed. On the way to checkout, his shopping cart contained the new basketball, eggs, milk, and various other cooking ingredients. He loaded his items onto the conveyor belt, and the market employee begun scanning them. It wasn't until she was finished that Gaara saw that it was Ino.

"Hey! Nice to see you!" she greeted as he handed her a credit card.

"Hey..." he said quietly. "So you work here?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Don't you have a job?" she asked while bagging his items.

"Yeah. I teach music lessons at the studio downtown" he answered bordely. Before the conversation could drag on further, Gaara grabbed his bags and headed for the entrance.

"Bye..." she said quietly as the two boys walked away.

* * *

"Since when are you a music teacher" Shikamaru asked as he helped load the goods into the car.

"Since I moved to the city" Gaara answered.

"So you can teach me how to play the guitar?" he asked.

"You sound like you're doubting my skills as a musician." Gaara said.

"No. Id actually like to learn how to play. But I'd probably give up after a few days anyway" the two friends were now in the car and on the way back to Gaaras house.

On the drive back, they pass the park again, and see that Naruto boy again, watching them drive past. Gaara became irritated as he saw Naruto and the other two walks in their direction. Five minutes later, Shika and Gaara are walking up the stairs with the groceries, with Naruto and his friends on their tails. They barely make it inside before Naruto starts banging on his door. He makes so much noise that it prompts the landlord, Inuzuka Tsume to check it out. She sends the hooligan off, and quietly knocks on Gaaras door, which of course he opens immediately.

"What was that about?" she sternly asks.

"Sorry Ms Inuzuka, just a couple jerks from my school" Gaara explained his situation.

"Well you're a good kid. You shouldn't have to deal with people like that" she complimented.

"I have the months rent right here. Would you like it now?" he held out a small stack of money, but she shook her head.

"Keep your money, this months on me" Tsume smiled before she said farewell.

"You have a nice landlord." Shika said, balancing a spoon on his nose.

"I'm going to bed. You can stay if you like, but lock the door if you leave" Gaara threw himself on a sofa and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure"

"Yea I'm sure"

"C'mon Garra"

"Shikamaru, it's just not gonna happen"

"Well why not. She is one of the hottest girls in school. Maybe your glasses are messin with your vision"

"I can see just fine"

"Doesnt seem like it to me"

"Were here, c'mon"

The two friends had just pulled up to school, and first period was minutes away. Art class was Gaaras favorite next to his music class, since he excelled greatly in both. Shikamaru, as lazy as he was, dreaded art class wis every fiber in his being. Two weeks into the school year, and Shika had barely thought of an idea for his art project.

Shikamaru also introduced Gaara to his only other friend. Surprisingly, it happened to be his landlords son, Inuzuka Kiba. So, the group of now three friends spent much time together outside of school. The two boys, eager to see Gaara with a girl, pushed him to ask out girls at school. It was known around campus that Gaara was a target for many girls since Uchiha Sasuke was taken. But, as shy as he was, Gaara didn't interact with others as much as he did Kiba and Shika. Yamanaka Ino hoped to change that.

Ino talked to Gaara often, usually with little results. They had almost all of their classes together, much to Gaaras dismay. She talked to him between periods. She talked to him during class. She even gave him phone calls afterschool. This girl was very intentive on helping Gaara to open up. But he kept his distance. He kept his distance from most schooling campus. Just knowing that he was like a prize to most of them was a good enough reason to do so.

Three hours into the school day, it was lunch time once again for Gaara and his friends. As usual, they bought their food, and headed to the shady tree near the tables. Like usual Kiba and Shikamaru were making stupid bets and dares with eachother. Like right now, Shikamaru had dared Kiba to snort a line of pepper, which of course Kiba did. The pepper in his nose made him sneeze it right into his ramen, which he casually continued eating.

"You guys are so stupid" Gaara facepalmed while Shika was having a giggle fit.

"You're stupid" Kiba childishly countered. "Who brings a guitar to school anyway?".

"Maybe someone who uh, I dunno, has a music class?" Gaara lifted his guitar case onto his lap and begun to undo the latches.

"Can you even play that thing?" Kiba asked as Shikamaru finally stopped laughing.

"Of course" Gaara positioned his fingertips on the strings, and started strumming a beutiful melody. The tune was mesmerizing, Gaara shutting his eyes as he continued playing. Unbeknownst to him, a small crowd of of people tuned in to listen to his music. As he opened his eyes and finishes strumming, he realizes he had an audience. The crowd of mostly girls applauded, rosey red tints upon their cheeks. Among the crowd of applauders were Ino and Sakura, who took seats with the group.

"Hey hey hey hey! Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Kiba pointed at Sakura while squinting his eyes.

"Sitting down with my friend. Why? Is it illegal?" Saukra slapped Kiba across the face, making him laugh and tease her more, prompting her to slap him again.

"I don't see any of your friends here" Gaara looked down, more focused on tuning his guitar. His mood always changed when they were around. He didn't want friendships based off of pity. So he followed his normal routine, show no interest in anything and everything they have to say until they finally leave. But today, it seemed like that wouldn't work.

"So... There's a movie premiere at the downtown theatre today. I was thinking you can come with us" Ino offered Gaara.

"He can't. We're goin clubbing tonight!" Kiba put his hands on Gaaras shoulders, shaking him like ragdoll.

"You're barely old enough to tie your own shoes you idiot." Shikamaru proved he was also an idiot by flicking a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Kibas face, who of course,proceeded to eat said potatoes.

"I couldn't go even if I wanted to, but I dont anyway. I'm going to a baseball game today" he said. "You can go away now"

Feeling insulted, the two girls went on their way. Gaara looked up from the ground to see his friends shaking their heads in dissapointment. Gaara the buzkill just blew it again. What they hated was how easy girls made it for Gaara. They literally flock around him like dogs to their masters. So naturally, Kiba and Shika proposed a bet. If Gaara couldn't get a girls phone number by tomorrow, then he had to give Ino a chance. Although it seemed idiotic, Gaara played along.

* * *

**Five hours later...**

It was five o' clock in the afternoon in the city, and Gaara was climbing the stairs to his seat at the baseball stadium. He took a second look at his ticket and it read section C, row 5, seat 44, which was a great seat for the amount of money he paid. It was a row seat, which relieved him, since he wouldn't want to be squeezed inbetween two strangers. In seat next to his was a young girl, about his age. She had brown hair, tied up into two buns on top of her head. He couldnt put his finger on it, but he had seen this girl before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Gaara swiveled in seat to ask the question that had been eating away at his mind.

"Me? I, um... we go to the same school... I'm in all of your classes..." how could he not notice that? ALL of his classes?

"And your name is..." he started.

"T-Tenten. My name is Tenten." she finally threw her shyness aside, her stutter disappearing.

Throughout the duration of the game, Gaara and Tenten talked to eachother more and more. They talked baseball, school, and life in general. He had made another friend through the love of the game. Now, it was the middle of the eighth inning, and the home team was winning three to two, with the bases loaded. As the next batter prepared to walk up, the music of the stadium changed. It changed from the classic baseball theme, to a more romantic tune.

"Gaara. Look up there." Tenten sounded nervous while she directed his attention to the fields jumbo-screen.

On the screen was a large heart, two people in the center. At first he payed it no mind. That is, until he looked at it again, jumping in his seat. It was him. And Tenten! They must've been mistaken for a couple, since the heading of the screen said "Kiss Her!". They both looked at eachother, blushing a deep red. It was all so fast, the suspense, the pressure, what to do now?

* * *

"Holy shit! Kiba!" Shikamaru spat up the soda he was drinking in shock of what he was seeing. Exciting about what might've been happening, Kiba ran to the room as fast as he could. When he saw what happened he to became surpised. Right there, on the screen, was their friend Gaara, kissing a girl!

"Hey, isn't that Tenten?" Kibas face hovered over the tv trying to ID the girl Gaara was making out with. "That's Tenten!"

"I can see that you dumb piece a sh-" before he could finish, Kiba grabbed him in a headlock.

* * *

Back at the stadium, the game had been called due to rain delay. As the stadium cleared out and Gaara headed to his car, a hand grabbed him by the wrist. He turned around to see Tenten, the biggest of smiles on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course. How are you getting home? If you need a ride I'd be more than happy to oblige" Gaara offered, HOPING that she would say yes.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I wouldn't want to impose"

"Just get in" he laughed as the two got into the car.

As she gives directions, the route seemed extremely familiar to Gaara. When she had told him that they had arrived to where she lived, he noticed that they were in front of the apartment complex he lived in. He stated this, then she pointed out which floor her family stayed in. It pleased them both to know that they lived only three apartments away from eachother. Goodbyes said, Gaara retreated to his humble abode, when his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen, reading "Text Message From: Shikamaru Nara". He opened the message, sighing at what it read.

"Congratulations! You did it!"


	3. The Varsity Blues

"You want me? What for?"

"I've seen you play. Youre very good"

"But not good enough"

"Youre wrong. You would make an excellent point guard"

"My answer remains the same, Mr Namikaze"

"This doesn't have anything to do with my son being on the team, does it"

"And if it does?"

"Just give it a chance. If you don't like it, then you can quit, no strings attatched"

"Fine. You would probably bug me all day anyway."

"Excellent! Tryouts begin as soon as lunch is over"

The man walked away, leaving Gaara with his friends. Since the events at the stadium two weeks ago, Gaara and Tenten had become emotionally attatched to one another. So now, Tenten hung out with the guys during lunch.

"What did the coach want" Kiba asked, stuffing his mouth with food.

"He wants me to tryout for the varsity basketball team. I said yes" the looks on the faces of his friends were priceless. Their Gaara, trying out for the varsity basketball team.

"Are you serious" Shikamaru questioned his judgement of the situation.

"Yeah, and tryouts start in ten minutes, so, gotta go" Gaara said bye as he sped off towards the gymnasium.

* * *

Outside the gym, many students congregated. Most of them boasted on how they would definitely make the team, even though only four spots were available. A point guard, power forward, center, and small forward would be added to the real today, so the competition was stiff. A few noticeable faces were in the crowd, Gaara recognizing them from class. Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Aburame Shino had showed up.

As he was lost in a train of thought, Gaara didn't respond when the Uchiha boy said something. He glanced at Sasuke, who held two pairs of goggles in his hands. Both goggles only had one big lens and no nose covering. Sasuke spoke again, and Gaara didn't hear him again. The third time he spoke, however, Gaara did hear him. He offered a pair of goggles to Gaara, saying that they were prescription lenses, so he didn't have to play with his glasses on.

Even though the gesture was a good one, Gaara paid him no mind. He wasn't in the mood to be patronized again. The first and last time the two spoke, it almost resulted in a fistfight. Gaara also disliked Sasuke because he was the right hand man of the school jock Naruto, who greatly annoyed him. Naruto often joked and insulted about the highway seventeen event, which really infuriated Gaara.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm sorry, I truly am" Sasuke offered the goggles again. "And if you'd let me, I want to make it up to you."

"Why the sudden change in personality" Gaara questioned. He held out an arm, finally taking the eyewear from Sasuke.

"Just hear me out." the raven eyed boy said.

"Fine" Gaara gave in to his pushing, falling over the edge of his patience. "What do you have in mind"

"There's a party at my house today, at seven o'clock. You should come by." Sasuke handed him a sliver of paper with an address scribbled on it. "And for your information, Naruto won't be there."

As he finished, coach Namikaze walked outside and quickly introduced himself. He then took role of everyone in attendance, writing their names on a sheet of paper. Next, the students were escorted to the schools football/track field. The first trial, was running a mile (four laps around the track) in under seven minutes. The large group of sixteen students ran in two different sessions, being that the track only has eight lanes. After the mile, only ten students remained, six of which were cut.

The next part of the tryouts was in the basketball gym. The coach had split the students into five groups of two, pairing Gaara with Sasuke. The drill was on basic passing and shooting maneuvers, which most of the kids lacked talent in, but a few students stood out. Gaara excelled in both passing and shooting, Sasuke in both as well, while Rock Lee had pinpoint precision with his passing. After that drill the last six students were cut.

Gaara had been positioned as pointguard. Sasuke as power forward. Rock Lee as a small forward. And finally, a boy by the name of Akimichi Choji as center. Choji was a school football star, but since football season had passed, here he is now. In his thoughts, Gaara dreaded that he was picked, but made a deal to at least give it a chance. The new additions to the team made, coach Namikaze introduced the newcomers to the rest of the squad.

Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto, Takeda Yosuke, Hyuga Neji, Sato Kayama, and Sai, the team captain. The team now consisted of a more diverse nine man squad. The coach announced their first game was in three days, and dismissed the students.

* * *

**Later that night... "(7:30pm)**

Gaara sat on a couch in a packed livingroom full of teenagers, loud, fast paced music playing in the backround. He was at Sasuke party, much to his liking. The atmosphere just wasn't him, making Gaara very bored. Right now all he was doing was listening to Tenten talk. It actually made him happy that she showed up, since Shikamaru and Kiba didn't come. While Tenten talked, he watched Ino type paragraph after paragraph on her cell phone while she sat on his other side. After about five minutes go by, Tenten receives a worried phone call from her mother.

"Yes mom,"

"No, nothing like that"

"Mom!"

"Mom! I can take care of myself!"

Tenten hangs up on her mother and shoots an irritated look Gaaras way.

"Hmph. Parents are so annoying. Always harrasing us, embarrassing us. Know what I mean?" she nudged Gaaras side while he became angered inside.

"I wish my mom was still here to call me and tell me that she was worried about me. People who think like you, I hate people like that" before she could say any more, Gaara walked away and went into another room. In the next room, people were chugging down massive amounts of soda and eating even bigger quantities of food. Bypassing that area, he continued entering room after room, looking for a quiet plac

Entering a hallway, Gaara stumbles into a woman carrying a basket of laundry. Since she is obiously a resident of the household, Gaara immediately helps pick up the scattered clothes.

"Gaara? Is that you?" the woman asked as he handed her the last article of clothing.

"Yea? How do you know my name" he asked straight away. "Who are you"

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. We haven't seen you here since you were five, after all." the woman directed him to the next room, a large bedroom. "Here. Take a look at these."

"That's me? And who's that" Gaara flashed through a series of photos of him as a child, playing with another young boy.

"Him? Thats my son, Sasuke. You two were best friends. Your mom was a busy woman, so she often dropped you off here." best friends? Him and Sasuke?

"Look... I know that after your family passed, I should've talked to you sooner. I honestly didn't even think I would be talking to you tonight. But if you need something, anything, well be here. Alright?" the woman hugged Gaara while he stayed silent.

"Your name" Gaara asked.

"Mikoto" she pulled away from the boy who sniffled quietly. "Here, you keep these." Mikoto handed him the pictures of him and Sasuke and sent the red head back to the party. In the hallway, Gaara bumps into Sasuke. Sasuke notices the pictures in his hand and smiles.

"Maybe it's time we started acting like kids again" Sasuke joked while Gaara flipped through the photos again. As Sasuke closed in to view the photos, Sakura bursted through the door, looking for Sasuke. She butted in to see what had caught their attention. She also begun to ooh and aaa at the pictures of the boys in their childhood.

"I thought you two didn't know eachother?" she said.

"Well apparently we're best friends!" Sasuke joked again, making Gaara smile.

"Well!? Back to the party!" the pinkette dragged the two boys away into the eye of the storm.

* * *

"Get away from me"

"Please, just talk to me! I'm sorry!"

"You said what you said. You can't just act like it didn't happen. Your parents deserve better."

"Wha- . How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare I? How dare you! You talk of your parents as if theyre a burden, and expect me to agree with you!?"

"Please, I'm sorry!"

"It's done, Tenten. We, are done"

Gaara dismissed a crying Tenten, as a crowd of watching students laughed at the humiliated girl. He didnt care how "sorry" she was. He didnt care that she supposedly "didn't mean it". What she said, and how she said it was like pissing on his family's graves. Gaara sat with his fellow basketball team, who patted him on the shoulder in acknowledgement of his decision, except for Naruto, who only laughed.

Gaara hung his head in silence and anger, clenching his fists. He was as crushed as Tenten was, and it was showing. Random girls that passed by gave him hugs and kisses on his fourhead and cheeks, as condolences. He knew they really didnt care. The big deal for them was that he was open game once again. The orange haired Yosuke went on to say that he's probably better off anyway, and should embrace his newfound "freedom". But that wouldn't be too easy to do.

Since they were good friends with Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru agreed with her to stay away from Gaara per whatever reason. So again, Gaara was alone with no friends, so turned to the varsity basketball team for companionship. Over the next two days, Gaara and Sasuke started to rekindle their childhood friendship. They talked often, and we're seen together more. Even more unlikely, Gaara befriended Ino and Sakura as well. But since his breakup with Tenten, he was emotionally vulnerable, and easily succumbed to peer pressure. A result of this, a tattoo on his neck, reading the word "family" in calligraphy. This brought even more unwanted attention from female courtiers at the highschool.

The next day, the basketball team had its first official match. The team played against a rival school from the north side of the city. The team won a flawless victoy, ending the game at 99-15, Gaara himself scoring at least half of the total points. He really made a name for himself as a star ball player.


	4. Depression and newfound brotherhood

"_It's all your fault..."_

_"It's all your fault..." _

_"It's all your fault..."_

_"It's all your fault..."_

_"You killed us..."_

"I didnt... it wasn't my fault!"

_"Were gone... accept what has happened... please..."_

"No! I can't let you go! I wont!"

_"Accept it.."_

"SHUT UP!"

A fist collides with the wall mounted mirror, shattering it instantly. Blood poors from the cuts on his knuckles, forming a puddle on the ground. Cries of pain, agony, and sorrow echo through the vents of the building. A young man tosses and turns on the floor, squeezing the sides of his head in pain. The authorities are called out of fear. Police enter a room to find a red headed teenager laying in a pool of blood, a stained knife next to his body. All he sees before leaving conciousness is the silouette of a woman, her arm extended his direction.

The sounds of sirens blast through the city as an ambulance races to the hospital, a dying boy it's cargo. A cut above his heart pours blood like a faucet. The boy is placed in a hospital room, alone. His cuts cleaned, he lays in the hospital bed, an I.V resupplying his body with blood. He had just attempted suicide. His mental psyche was already so frail, so it finally collapsed. To him, it was the only way. The only way to be with his family again.

No living relatives to be admitted to, the boy starts making phone calls. He calls some friends, who don't answer. He calls more people, who also don't answer. Call after call, nobody answers. Until, that is, he makes the next call.

"Hello? Sakura? is Sasuke there?"

"Please. It's important"

"I tried to kill myself..."

"Yes, Im fine. I know, I know"

"Just get here as soon as possible"

Concered friends set his mind at ease. People coming to pick him up, the staff wheels him out to the lobby in a wheelchair. He is placed under house arrest and suicide watch for a week. Much to his surprise, more than just Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the hospital doors. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, even the basketball team shows up. They take him home, and most of the teens refused to leave until the next day. The next morning, Saturday,Gaara awakes to find that Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura hadnt left yet. Everyone had slept on the large livingroom sofa, Gaaras back against Inos body, his head laying on her chest. He tried to move, but couldnt, her arms wrapped around his body. He found it very hard to breath as he struggled with every inhale and of struggling, he embraces the girls hold, grabbing her hands.

"Your finally awake..." Gaara glances up to see Ino smiling as a blush forms on his face. "Why did you do it"

"I'm depressed. I miss my family. I miss being loved." Ino felt a wetness on her forearm. He was crying. "When I was young, my mom held me like this..."

"But we care about you. We all love you" Ino wanted to change his opinion about things, hoping his suicidal thoughts would cease.

"She right you know" Sasuke was now awake, along with Sakura. "Did you forget about everyone you've met in the past month?"

Dozens of names flew through his mind at that moment. Shikamaru, Kiba, all people whom he befriended over the month.

"C'mon, let's get you out of the house." Sasuke stood up and begun stretching.

"I'm on house arrest, remember?" Gaara reminded Sasuke, who only smiled.

"Nope. My mom spoke with the court yesterday. They agreed to take you off house arrest and suicide watch, if she takes takes you into her custody. She did." Sasuke was extremely enthusiastic.

"So you mean to tell me that..." Gaara started as he quickly stood up.

"I'm your new brother!"


	5. New Friends, New Beginnings

"Sign here... And initial here... And sign again here..." Uchiha Mikoto along with Sasuke and Gaara in a small office as the woman looked over and signed document after document.

_"vvvrrrrrmmmmmm, vrrrrrrrmmmmm" _

Gaara felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He quietly pulled it out, reading the screen. The words on the screen read "Haruno Sakura: new MSG"_. Opening the message, it says, "Hey there Uchiha boy! If your brother hasn't told you yet, we're going downtown tonight to celebrate! See you soon!". Gaara facepalmed at this, glaring at Sasuke through his fingers. _

_" vrrrrrrmmmm, vrrrrrrrmmmmm"_

Sasukes phone vibrates next, a message from Gaara on the screen. He opens the text, reavaling a very angry, yet somehow amusing message. Descriptive threats of violence in the message make him giggle, prompting his mother to turn around and shoot him a death glare.

"... And one last signature here, and done. I hereby release Uchiha Gaara unto your full parental custody" the man behind the desk shakes Mrs Uchihas hand, handing her a certificate of adoptation. The new family walks out of the office, and gets into a car.

"Are you ready to met the other half of your new family?" Mikoto looked at Gaara in the backseat from the rearview mirror, a small grin on her face. "You still haven't met my husband Fugaku, and my oldest son Itachi"

"Dad can sometimes seem a little... stern. But he means well. And Itachi, Itachi is... well... you'll see" Sasuke gave Gaara the heads up on his families personality.

About twenty five minutes later, the car pulls into the driveway of a large two story house with a blue and white color scheme. Before exiting the vehicle, Mikoto tells Sasuke that she needs to speak to Gaara alone. Sasuke nods and exits the car, leaving them to talk. She pulls out her cell phone, and opens up a voicemail recording.

"Here. You need to hear this." she wiggles the phone in his face until he takes it from her hand.

"What is it" he asks bluntly.

"This might be hard to hear... but their your mothers last words. Before she passed, she left me this message. Go ahead. Press play." eager to hear, Gaara presses the play icon on the device.

_"Mikoto... 'cough'... I need you to promise me something... If anything happens to Gaara, if anything happens to my baby boy, I need you to promise me that you'll take care of him. 'Cough cough'. I'm running out of time...'Hufff huff'. Please... love him..as I... 'bbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp'" all he hears at the end of the message is the heart monitor flatlining. He whimpers under his breath, trying to _regain his composer. He inhales and exhales deeply, and then leans over the seat, clutching his new mother in his arms tightly.

"Thank you, for everything.." Gaaras grip around Mikoto tightened, as she begun to match his strength. "Cmon, let's go"

The two exit the vehicle at join the others inside. Walking into the large house, they see Sasuke running from room to room. "They're not here!" he shouts from another room. Since Itachi and Fugaku were absent, Sasuke directed Gaara to his room, which he was now sharing with him. Gaara took the time unpack and organize all of his clothes and personal belongings. 6:30 pm, Itachi and Fugaku, still gone, Sasuke drags Gaara to his car and drives to Sakuras home. As the girl walks outside, Gaara switches to the backseat. She notices Gaaras bad mood as she gets in the front seat, the hood of his red sweater slung over his head.

About five minutes into the drive Gaara falls asleep. He wakes up a few minutes later to see the Uchiha house. The Uchiha house? Didn't Sakura say they were going downtown? This didn't sit right. There were park cars everywhere, and the shadows of people could bee seen through the houses shutters. He dreaded the inevitable, a party. Walking inside, his fears became a reality as people popped up screaming surprise. As his eyes scan the faces of the crowd, he notices 4 older men standing in the back of the room with another boy. Sasuke quickly takes him over there and introduces him.

"Gaara, this is OUR dad Fugaku, OUR brother Itachi, and OUR cousins, Obito, Madara, and Izuna" the men said nothing, and neither did Gaara. Their expressions matched in seriousness as they stared at each other eye to eye. This continued for about another minute, until...

"I like him, he has the Uchiha stare" Obito states, making the others nod. "Sasuke, Itachi, stand next to him"

The brothers do as Obito asks and stand on either sides of Gaara. The four Uchiha man laugh as the faces of the three boys match in expression.

"But, is he good with women?" Izuna says childishly,raising a finger.

"See for yourself" Sasuke said while he pointed at a few girls across the room. The girls blushed as they noticed Sasuke acknowledge their existence. He waved at one of the girls signaling her to come over. As she gets feet away from them, Sasuke asks her a question.

"Sorry to bother you, but my brother here's a little shy. He would like to know if he can have your phone number?" the girl gets choked up and nods instead of speaking. She frantically gives Gaara her phone number then runs off.

"Well I'll be damned" Izuna slow clapped at Gaaras charm with the opposite sex. "Well, we're going to leave you boys to your fun" the men, excluding Fugaku, said their farewells and left the house. The rest of the evening is filled with awkward and infuriated moments as Gaara is forced to deal with the various guests at the party.

* * *

**Monday Morning (7:55AM)**

"What do you mean you left the keys in the house!"

"Exactly that! They're in the house!"

"Everyone's gone, and school starts in five minutes! What the fuck do we do now!?"

"Fuck this, run!"

Thw two boys run for their lives, school at least two miles away. As they run cars driven by teens drive past them honking, amused by the spectacle. A car is what they needed right now, but SOMEONE left the keys in the house. Even worse, the direct street to the school is closed for construction, forcing them to take a two mile detour. There went their chances for making it on time.

"That's it... Huffff... I can't... Run anymore"

"Same... Huff Huff... Here"

"If we walk... We should make it by lunch"

So that's what they did. They walked. Isint that just the best day ever? About three miles of running, and slowly walking another mile while you struggle to catch your breath. But just as planned, they made it by lunchtime. As Sasuke and Gaara walked through the school gates they huffed and puffed, still exhausted. But before they could unwind, the bell rings.

"Great... Hufff... just, amazing"

* * *

**Later that day... (3:30pm)**

"Where were you two all day?" Sakura asked as Gaara and Sasuke laced up their sneakers in the hall. It was game day in Konoha, Suna High their opponents. This had Gaara on edge. What if she came? He threw it aside for now, pulling himself together.

"Car trouble..." Sasuke sighed.

"WOOOOOOOO! I'm hyped!" Lee bursted through the locker room door in his uniform, twirling another jersey in the air. "Gaara-San! Minato-Sempai made this for you!"

Lee thrusted the article of clothing into Gaaras chest. He unraveled it to see that it was in fact a new jersey. It was in the school colors, red with a green trim. His number, twenty three was printed on the back, the surname Uchiha printed above. He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, who were smiling. "You told people" he said angrily, "Rumors" their only response. He threw off his jersey, switching it with the new one.

"So much for a low profile" Sakura teased.

The team assembled, they walked hand in hand through the gymnasium double doors, the roar of spectators blasting their ears. Female spectators hooted and hollered at the surname on Gaaras jersey, confirming whatever "rumors" they had heard. Before jump ball, coach Namikaze took time to prepare the starting five. He had chosen Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, Yosuke, and Naruto. The gameplan was to outspeed the other team.

One player from each team stood in the center of the court, Lee from Konoha and a dark skinned boy from Suna. At the blow of a whistle, the referee launches the ball skyward. Lee is quicker to jump, swatting the ball into Gaaras hands. Without hesitation he dashes to the other side of the court. His movements are graceful while he keeps his body low to the ground, dribbling the ball close to the floor. This technique made it simple to get past defenders. In one fluid motion he spins past a blocker and jumps at the three point line. He arches his elbows in air, taking the shot. Time slows down as the ball flies through the air. The roar of the crowd intensifies as the ball easily slips through the hoop.

He receives praise from his team while Suna prepares to do a pass in. Everyone but Naruto gives support as he shoots Gaara dirty looks. Throughout the remainder of the game, Gaara had scored over fifty more points. Another victory under Konohas belt, the team heads to the locker rooms to change. Back in their street clothes, Sasuke and Gaara head to the parking lot. Sasuke facepalms, remembering how they got to school this morning, so he asks Sakura for a lift. She looks at the boys, mentioning that her car is only a two seater. Sasuke offers to stay with Gaara, but he gives the ok for him to go with her.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you"

"It's fine. Go"

"But mom and dad work until ten, and Itachi, I don't even know where he is"

"I said go"

"Im staying with you"

"Just go"

"Uh-Uh"

"Mother fu- . Go dammit"

"Fine, fine, have it your way"

Sasuke slips into the seat of Sakuras car and the two sped off. He said ten right? Looking at the screen of his phone, it was six in the afternoon. As people walked outside through the gymnasium doors, Gaara concealed his face with his hood and took a seat on a bench. He watched people get into their cars, keeping an eye out for someone in particular.

After a few minutes of watching, Gaaras eyes are drawn to a brown haired girl. Is that her? As he thinks to himself she turns around and confirms his suspisions. It was Matsuri, a petite young girl from Suna High School. They were enthralled with eachother, until the day Gaara abandoned his former life. He never ended things, never said goodbye. Now she just stood there, debating on whether or not to speak to him. His presence now known Gaara removes his hood, showing his face. She just stood there at her car door, her palm around the handle. As she continues to stare into his seafoam eyes, she gets crushed. A local girl sits next to him on the bench, and she starts making assumptions. Filled with sadness Matsuri quickly enters her vehicle and drives away.

Noticing why she left, Gaara turns to the girl next to him, who is nervously smiling.

"Oh, am I um, too close?" she stutters as her cheeks turn bright red.

"You're ok" Gaara sighs as he sits up straight. "Ive never seen you here before"

"I'm new to this school" she opens up a little, her blush dissipating.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Gaara" he smiles, a rare expression for him. "Where are you from"

"America" Gaara raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"Your American? You look like youre a local here" he said. "What brings you here?"

"My dad is from this city. We moved here because my mom... died" her happy expression turned to one of great pain.

"I-I'm sorry for asking. But I know how you feel" he started. "I lost my family in a car accident"

The girl put her hand on Gaaras showing her understanding. They talked for a few more minutes when a car pulled up to the curb. A man smiled and waved one arm out of the window. The girl waved back happily as she stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she suggested. Gaara let put a small chuckle and nodded. "My name is Seina. Oichi Seina."

The man waved at Gaara for him to come closer. He offered him a ride, but he politely refused. Before the car departed, Seina called Gaara to her window. She quickly pulls out a pen and scribbles her phone number on his arm. As she leaves, Sakura arrives, honking for Gaara to get in the car.

"Who was that" Sakura asks.

"Someone I hope to learn more about"


	6. Rain & Ramen

"That was that new girl,wasn't it?"

"How did you know"

"Ino and I have her in one of our classes. You like her, don't you?"

"We just met ten minutes ago"

"Yeah but she got you to smile. Not many people can do that"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"As a matter of fact it means a lot"

"Just drive"

Gaara and Sakura were in the girls two seated car. Konoha had just won another game against Suna high school. Gaara even saw an old flame, Matsuri. But the highlight of the day was meeting a new student by the name of Oichi Seina. Gaaras popularity with the schoolgirls also skyrocketed at the discovery of his newfound surname, Uchiha.

"And if I did"

"Did what?"

"Like her. What would be wrong with that"

"Nothing from your point of view. But, problems would arise"

"What kind of problems? What are you talking about"

"Like you don't already know ? Your walking around with an enormous target on your back. Girls want you, and would literally beat each other to get want they want"

"That's, really stupid"

"It's just how it is here"

The small car came to a stop in front of a one floor white house. Sasuke stood at the front porch, his eyes glued to the screen of an mp3 player. Sakura gestures at the door for Sasuke to go inside, but he shakes his head in disagreement. Instead of walking up the driveway, Gaara begins walking down the street.

"Oi! Where ya goin!?" Sasuke yelled as Gaara continued walking.

"I'm going home!" he shouted back.

"Maybe we should go with him?" Sakura proposed, making Sasuke shake his head.

"He'll be fine"

* * *

About a half hour of walking later, Gaara reaches the Uchiha house. Like Sasuke said, nobody was home. And nobody would be home for a few more hours. The worst part was, it started to sprinkle. Rain now pouring slowly from the sky, Gaara vaulted over the fence to the backyard. Not wanting to get wet any more, he runs under the awning over the patio, and sits down against the wall. He would be locked out until ten, and right now it was seven thirty. As he thought to himself, Gaara hears a growling noise coming from his left side. Looking over, there was a dog house under the awning as well.

Staring at the dark entrance of the dog house, it startled him when a black, green eyed, medium sized dog lunged at him baring it's teeth. The animal was clearly defending itself from the unknown person before it. It was a female caninie, and according to its collar, its name is Kuma. Unless he wanted to sit in the same spot for another two and a half hours, Gaara would have to befriend the beast. But before he could try, the roar of the thunder sent the dog into his lap, whimpering and scared. Noticing how cold the dog was, Gaara removed his shirt and sweater and fashioned a cushion for his new canine companion.

"VVVVRRRMMM" the screen of Gaaras phone lights up, the request for a video call on it. He taps the accept icon with his finger and the smiling face of Shikamaru appeared.

"Long time no see" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me" Gaara reminded.

"Eh, I've decided not to let Tenten keep me from being your friend" it made Gaara laugh to hear his statement. He kinda did miss hanging out with his friend.

"Shes still mad?" Gaara thought it was kind of childish of her.

"Women. Troublesome. By the way, are you outside? You do know it's raining, don't you" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he heard the sound of rain from Gaaras end.

"Locked out." Gaara sighed, knocking on the screen door behind him.

"But there's someone behind you" Shikamaru pointed from his end, prompting Gaara turn around. When he did, he saw Sasuke in the kitchen, a half eaten sandwich in his mouth.

"I'll call you later..." Gaara ended his conversation, and then caught Sasukes attention buy rapidly knocking on the screen door.

"What are you sitting outside for? And where's your shirt?"

"How did you get inside"

"Secret key hidden in the bushes. Der."

"You could've told me about that"

"And your shirt is..."

"A dog bed..."

"So you met my dog then. She didn't bite you did she?"

"No, shes too scared of the thunder to bite anything"

As the two were conversing, Sakura entered the house with a duffelbag draped over her shoulder. Apparrently she was sleeping over (For obvious reasons... Hem Hem). Then, following Sakura, entered Naruto, who was here to see Sauke. Gaara and Naruto glared at eachother sternly before Gaara went to his and Sasukes room, a barking and wimpering Kuma behind him. Gaara then walked back into the kitchen with a new shirt, tying an apron to his body. He then pulled out various ingredients from the refrigerator and a large steel pot from under the sink.

"What the hell are you doin" Naruto rudely demanded to know.

"Making dinner" Gaara sighed as he responded. The word dinner made Narutos stomach gurgle in response.

"D-Dinner... And that would be.." the blonde desperately wanted to know.

"Ramen" Gaara sighed again as he unknowingly uttered Narutos trigger word.

"Ramen! Your making ramen!? Ohh, I take back everything I said about you, believe it!" Naruto hovered behind Gaara as he threw uncooked noodles into the pot of boiling water.

"But didn't you say we were going out for..." Sasuke began to intervene.

"SHHHHH!" Naruto halted him as he watched Gaara add chopped up chicken and pork to the pot.

* * *

"This. Looks. Amazing" Naruto huffed a plume of steam coming from his ramen bowl, while Sasukes and Sakuras eyes widened as they took their first bites.

"Umph! Ah! You made this?!" Sasuke began scarfing his meal in unison with Naruto.

"You just saw me cook it, didn't you" Gaara said as he prepared three more bowls of ramen.

"For me!?" Naruto exclaimed as Gaara set the bowls on the table.

Before he could answer, the latch of the front door was heard, and Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto entered the home.

"Dinner!" Itachi shouted as he made his way to the kitchen and took a seat before one of the extra bowls.

"Who made all of this?" Mikoto asked, gesturing to the pot of ramen on the stove. Sasuke pointed at Gaara with his chopsticks as he slurped the broth from his bowl.

"I used to cook for my family every day. It's no big deal" Gaaras modesty was great, as he spoke in his calm tone.

"Mom he's lying. Here. Taste" Sasuke forced a small portion through his mothers lips as her face lit up with satisfaction.

"Mmm!" she said, taking a bowl of her own.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed" Gaara dismissed himself as the sounds of slurping and clanging dishes filled the room.


	7. Niece

_Kling Klang!_

The doorbell of the house chimed at ten in the morning, waking a furious Sasuke. School was closed today, since repairs for water damage were being done in many classrooms. He silenty climbs out of bed, hoping not to disturb Sakuras slumber. In the bed a few feet away from his, his stepbrother stared at the ceiling, and then glanced at him.

"The door." Gaara said.

"What's wrong with you" Sasuke asked as he yawned. "You have rings around your eyes".

"Insomnia. Ive been awake since two. Mom and Dad went to work, and Itachi mentioned something about someone named Nagato, then left" Gaaras eyes returned to the ceiling, while Sasuke headed to the door.

But, instead of going to answer the door, Sasuke makes a quick left turn into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the shower is heard turning on and the doorbell chimes once again. After the doorbel makes its third chime Gaara decides to answer it himself. He opens the door to see Ino and Tenten, although the brunettes face turns red with anger when she sees him. Ino mentions that they're here for Sakura, and Gaara invites them inside.

"Sakura-Chan!" Ino chimes as the girls enter the house.

A knot forms in Gaaras stomach seeing his ex girlfriend. But he had come to an agreement with his inner self. He decided that the luxuries of a second chances arent for the wicked. And in his mind, Tenten was a clear example of the type of people he hated most. The selfish. He could remember the way she spoke ill of her mothers good intentions. As the two girls walked towards Sasukes and Gaaras room, Gaaras cell rings in his pocket.

"Hello" he says as he casually answers the call.

"Tenchi? It's been awhile."

"Of course I can."

"I'm sure she can stay here tonight"

"Shes only eight. It'll be fine. Okay. See you soon"

"Whos only what" Sasuke asked snoopingly. He was now fully clothed, the back of his shirt now soaking wet.

"My niece will be staying with us tonight. Her father has to go to sound city on business." Gaara said in his low tone. But he seemed really happy.

"You have a niece!?" Sakura screamed as the girls entered the main room. "How do you have a niece?"

"My brother and sister had their own families . I have two nieces and a nephew." Gaara answered nonchalantly. "More than one life was ruined by that crash"

The room fell silent. Everyone delved on what he just said. They also realized that his pain regarding the incident must be greater than they know. The silence drags on, and a half hour goes by. Then, a knock at the door. Gaara steps out for ten minutes, then re-enters the house with a young girl hiding behind him.

"Aya, say hello" Gaara laughed as smiled as his niece tickled the back of his knee.

"H-Hi" young Aya stuttered, peeking out at the strangers, particularly Sasuke.

Aya was a skinny, eight year old girl. She was blonde with natural tints of black in her hair, which cut off at her shoulders. And like her uncle, she had beutiful seafoam eyes.

"Aya" Gaara urged the girl, who moaned with irritation. She then came out of hiding to fully introduce herself.

"Izanagi Aya" she sounded just like her uncle too. Her voice was calm and uninterested. "Nice to meet you"

"Can we go now?" Aya turned to her uncle, tugging at his shirt.

"Fine. Cmon" Gaaras face was glowing with happiness. Everyone noticed how his personality changed around his niece.

"Where are you going" Sasuke asked straight away.

"I'm taking Aya to eat pizza. We'll be back soon." before they left, Sasuke said he was going with them, since Sakura was leaving with Ino and Tenten.

They headed for a popular pizza place downtown. Is was the type of place where you'd eat, and then go play the video games they had inside. It was called Spins, for the way the pizza was made. Each pizza received praise by its consumer, making the eatery a hotspot for all ages. As they entered the building, the smell of fresh dough and other ingredients wafted through the air. As the three wait in line to order, they are observed from afar...

"Look, Uchihas, twelve o'clock"

"What the? Is that a kid? He has a kid! Im supposed to be his first! I'm going to settle this..."

As Gaara, Sasuke, and Aya waited in line, Gaara heard someone calling his name. He glanced to his left and saw two girls walking his way. He recognized one of the girls from school, but not the other one. The other one wore small black glasses and had bright red hair. It looked unatural, really.

"Hey there" the red haired girl batted her eyelashes at Gaara, while Sasuke laughed under his breath.

"Ugh" Aya said in disgust, making Gaara laugh.

"So... this is your..." the girl started.

"Niece" when Gaara answered the odd ones question, she sighed with relief.

"Umph" Aya faked a gagging noise,making Sasukes and Gaaras laughter burst out uncontrollably.

"Come on Karin, let's go" the two ran off as quick as they came,humiliated by the eight year old.

"Hey! Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey!" a voice shouted repeatedly from the other side of the restaurant.

"Shit"

Sasuke glanced to his left to see Naruto waving at them from a table. At the table sat Naruto, Choji, and Lee. Sasuke and Gaara advanced to the counter, paying them no mind. They ordered a large pepperoni pizza with two large pitchers of fruit punch flavored Gatorade. A little much, but Gaara could really put away his drinks. Taking their order to a table, Naruto and the others quickly bring their food and drinks over to the same area.

"C'mon! I know you heard me! We need to talk" Naruto said impishly. "There's a dance on Friday! Who are you gonna take?!"

"As if you don't know" Sasuke scoffed at his friends stupid question. "Sakura"

"Gaara?" Naruto turned to Gaara who lifted a slice of pizza to his lips. He was interested in these types of things. He wasn't the 'socializing' type. He was blind when it came to women, unable to find the right person to suit his emotional needs. "Nobody" he answered quietly, his cold gaze met with the other boys at the table. They all asked why, even Aya. But he wouldn't answer. Even Sasuke was curious to why wouldn't consider any of his fangirls to take to the function. Any girl he'd ask would probably say yes in a heartbeat.

"Sakura said that your insterested in the new girl. The American. " Sasuke uttered as he finished his second slice of pizza. Gaara sighed as he chugged Gatorade straight from the pitcher, finishing about half of it. "She also told me that you got her number yesterday"

"Mhm" Gaara sighed as he lifted the half empty pitcher to his lips once more.

"I can't get a date..." Lee hung his head in shame as Choji snickered and patted his back. The boys 'passion' for his youth utterly repelled the opposite sex, much to his dismay. Choji, like Gaara, was uninterested in attending the school function. Not because he couldn't find a date, but because he thought it was a 'waste' of the supposed time he desperately needed. But Naruto, on a WHOLE other level, thought of finding a date as a life or death situation. Thus he acted upon it as a female would. By stressing its actual importance.

"I'm not going anyway. Waste of my time" Gaara concluded, causing Choji to throw in an "Uhuh" in agreement. "Why should I throw away my Friday night to stand against a wall and drink shitty homemade punch for three hours. Sorry Aya" he apologized to his niece for swearing un-neccecairily.

"Because! Because it's... whatever" Naruto had no argument to fall back on, and neither did anyone else. Maybe it was stupid.


	8. Nightmarish Tears

Nightmares. For unknown reasons, these images plague the human mind as it slumbers. They are more common than dreams. They make you re-live your worst fears and moments over and over again. They can even stain your memory long after you've awoken. For Gaara, this is all too true. The same nightmare haunts and torments him night after night. His families car is rear ended and sent of the side of a highway one hundred meters in the air. Every time he knows what will happen next. But every time he is powerless in changing anything.

But worst of all, the faces of his family were blank. No eyes. No mouth. No nose. Was he forgetting them already? Was this his minds way of letting go of the past? Sometimes, the people in the car with him were Sasuke and the other Uchihas, instead of his own family. Another nightmare he experiences is where he re-creates his moment of self-infliction. These recurring nightmares were driving him mad. Sure, he was level headed when awake, but mentally, Gaara was unstable. To him now, the world was full of hate and anguish, with no remorse or escape from fate.

The day after the crash, a news reporter interviewed him. He said, "How lucky do you feel, being the only survivor of that fatal crash?"

He replied, "Lucky? If I'm so lucky, then why is my family dead? I'm I'm so lucky, then why do I have to tell my nieces and nephew that they lost a parent? Am I truly lucky? Am I?" the reporter was at a loss for words. But, as he reflects on everything, Gaara does feel lucky. He's been given another chance with a new family. That is what his mother wanted. And, he still had his nieces and nephew, and his in-laws. So in a way, he didnt lose everything.

Now, it was two in the morning, and Gaara had just awoken from his current nightmare. He layed on the edge of his bed, leaving the rest of it for Aya, who was sound asleep. He awoke breathing heavily with rapid repetition. Accidently, he woke Sakura, who was now sitting up across from him in Sasukes bed. Looking at Gaaras face, she saw tears running down his face. It was like the spigot for his tears was on full blast. But he didn't make a sound, for he wept silently.

"*yawn* What's the matter?" she asked, tilting her head to get a look at his face. The whites of his eyes were as red as his hair and his breathing wouldn't cease. The legs of his shorts were damp with his tears. He dismissed her worried advances, heading to the living room and sitting on the couch. He stayed there until morning.

* * *

On his way to school, Gaara dropped Aya off at home. It was great to see her, but it tormented him as well. This was because she had the face of her mother. Pulling in to the school parking lot, Gaara looks into mirror on the sun visor. His eyes were normal again, but another night without sleep made the rings around his eyes even darker. Walking through the gates, he catches up to Sasuke and Naruto, and plasters a fake smile on his face.

Come fourth period, Gaara looked dead. His body slumped like a ragdoll as sonn as he sat down, and his head fell to the surface of the desk. As he dozes off for the fourth time today, shouting interrupts him. "Blood!" he hears. Falling back asleep, the word "blood" wakes him again. He lifts his head to hear a faint dripping noise. Looking around, all eyes are on him. The classroom was cold, but somehow his face felt warm. He lifts a finger to his cheek, feeling something wet. He pulls his hand back to see that it was blood. His gaze shot to the window of the class to see his reflection.

His right eye was dripping blood. It ran down his cheek like a tear, dripping on the desk below. He reacted like no-one would, by doing nothing. No reaction whatsoever. The teacher then continues class as others continue to stare at him.

"Would you like to go to the nurse" the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, proposed. Gaara groaned, then waved his arm telling him to continue his lecture. By the beginning of lunch period, word had already spread of Gaaras eye problem. Walking to a table outside, The blood going down his face had dried, leaving a dark red stain. Falling asleep at the table, he drifts once again into the land of nightmares. Suddenly, a pair of hands grab his head. His eyes shoot open to see Ino, staring into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asks slowly and drowsily.

"I heard your eye was bleeding!" she says concerningly while continuing to stare at his eye.

"It's nothing" he dismissed.

"Nothing!? Your eye was bleeding! How is that nothing?" she lightly smacked his cheek in an attempt to snap him out of his funk.

"It's a birth defect" Gaara said, sitting up finally. "Somehow my tear ducts are connected to by bloodstream. Sometimes, when I cry, blood comes out instead."

"Why were you crying then?" Ino sat next to him, hoping to learn more.

"Hn" he laid his head back down, drifting off again.

* * *

"Go talk to him." Sakura prodded Sasuke in the arm as they watched Gaara from afar. He was slumped down over a table with Ino sitting next to him, trying to shake him awake. Gaara had been acting strange all day. He was more quiet than usual, he was depressed, and the rumor that his eye was bleeding didn't help either. Plus, he'd been falling asleep all day.

"Why me?" Sasuke groaned, his laziness more powerful than his worries for his stepbrother. He brought a carton of chocolate milk to his mouth, ignoring what else Sakura had to say. She kept prodding his side with her elbow, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. He watched Gaara sit up again as someone else sat near him. It was that American girl, Oichi Seina. For some odd reason, she lifted his spirits, making him spring to life and smile.

"The hell?" Sasuke was shocked. Did that girl just cause him to smile? Just like Sakura said, but seeing it in person, it was unbelievable. He looked at Sakura, who said, "I told you so". Even Ino thought it was strange. Here she was, trying to cheer Gaara up and some girl does it without even trying. And for reason she couldn't describe, she felt jealous of the American girl. Since the first day of school she's fought to gain Gaaras friendship and attention. And now her efforts seemed futile because of this new girl.

Oddly enough, Seina brings up the dance on her own. This sets Inos anger meter over the charts. She just asked Gaara if he would want to go with her! And he said yes! Ino was furious! She was going to ask him today, and now her hopes were crushed. She gets up from the table and leaves. It hurt her more to notice that Gaara didn't even notice.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura said as Ino rushed past her.

"Leave me alone!" she said with a wimper in her voice.

* * *

"So what happened with you and that American girl?" Sasuke tried to coax Gaara out of his information. Gaara was in the drivers seat of his red Camaro, now fully awake. Even now he seemed different, like the whole day hadn't happened. He wore his trademark blank expression, but his mood seemed to by happy. "I saw you talking to her today"

"She asked me to the dance, and I said yes" he answered with a sigh. Sasuke reacted by childishly shaking Gaara by his shoulder. "So what?"

"Exactly, so what? I'm not making a big deal about it" Sasuke layed back in the passenger seat, enjoying the ride. "By the way, what was up with you today? I heard that your eye was bleeding"

"It wasn't bleeding, I was crying blood. I've been having nightmares all day. Horrible ones"

"About..."

"My family. I keep re-living that car accident, over, and over again. What makes it even worse for me, I can't remember what they look like. Sometimes, it's the Uchiha family in the car in place of my family. And I can't take it anymore. It's driving me insane."

"You'll be fine" was all Sasuke said. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot. It surprised Gaara that Sasuke didn't ask more about why or how he was crying blood, but he brushed it off. Pulling in to the driveway of the Uchiha household, the stepbrothers quickly exit the car and head inside.

"Gaara!" Mikoto jumped up from the sofa, practically sprinting to her stepson. "Your teacher called and said that you eye was bleeding!" she said frantically as she examined his face. Having a mother that cared for him the way that she did, even though he wasn't her biological son... Maybe he was lucky after all...


	9. Mirror, Mirror

"Annnnnndd... Go!" it was Friday, and right now coach Namikaze had the varsity basketball team running the schools track. The goal was to run two milles, which was about eight laps. Right now, Gaara was leading the pack, as he always does. The rest of the team was a couple of laps behind. "He sure can run, huh?"

"Who?" Mr Namikaze was talking to a beautiful woman with long red hair.

"That one" he pointed at Gaara, who's sprint was still at full speed. He finished the two miles before everyone else finished one, taking a seat next to the coach. Thirst overcoming him, he lifted a gallon bottle of water to his lips. The water pouring faster than he could drink, it overflows from his mouth, drenching his shirt. Embracing the cold feeling of the water he lifts the jug above his head, pouring its remaining contents all over himself.

"So, you're Mikotos new son?" the red haired woman muttered.

"Hai. Stepson. And you are?" Gaara asked back.

"I'm mrs Namikaze/ Uzumaki" Gaara chuckled to hear that this was his coaches spouse. "And she doesn't think of you as a stepson"

"Well she should. That's all I am. A favor" he inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly as he watched Sasuke run. His eyes glanced to the woman, who had a look of anger on her face.

"How can you speak like that!?" the woman asked flat out.

"Like this" Gaara started. "All I am is a favor. Now are you satisfied? Or must I say it again?"

"I don't know what my daughter sees in someone as black hearted as you" when said the word daughter, Gaaras curiosity spiked.

"Daughter?" Gaara said.

"Kagami. Surprised you haven't met her since she talks about you so much." she said in her irritated voice.

"Naruto has a twin?" the gloomy boy questioned.

"How did you know that if you haven't seen her before?" coach Namikaze cut in.

"The name Kagami means mirror." Gaara explained briefly.

"Even so, shes a broken mirror now, because of you" the mother said with spite in her words.

"And I broke it how?" Gaara chuckled impishly,desperatly wanting to listen to her response.

"First, you got a girlfriend. Why this bothered her, I could never understand. Then, she mended herself together when she heard you were single once again. Then a rock was thrown at her when she found out that you had a date for the dance tonight. So she was broken once again" an unreasonable sense of guilt poured into the depths of Gaaras soul. He had never met this girl, so why did he feel so bad?

"What are we talking about?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke approached them. The team was done running, and they headed to the locker room.

"Nothing" Gaara shot him down.

"The dance" his father answered.

"Oh! Speaking of the dance, I have to pick up Seina soon!" Gaaras eyes shot open, shocked.

"Seina?" Gaara said, wondering if he heard wrong.

"Yeah! Do you you know her?" Naruto asked.

"In a way, yes" Gaara held his anger in, keeping his composer. "She WAS supposed to go to the dance with me..." he laughed at himself, humiliated by the American.

"Hey, a horrible girl, for an even worse boy" the mother spat back at the red-head once again.

"She was going with you? I asked her today, an she gladly said yes, without hesitation." Naruto defended himself, trying to not seem like the bad guy. "Hey! You should go with my sister!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Mrs Namikaze wouldnt let her dear Kagami associate herself with someone so 'black-hearted'.

"I don't think we have any control over that, dear.." Mr Namikaze sighed.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Naruto forced Gaara to his feat, dragging him to his car.

"Ugh.. Great"

* * *

_Narutos Thoughts_

_'Why do I feel like such an ASSWHOLE? I asked her, and SHE said yes. It's not like I knew, right? Maybe I should say something. Shit. He's looking at me. Those eyes. They're so... I can't think of the word. Hateful? Sad? Vengeful? Even so, I'd say he has every right to want to kill me. Im lying to him and myself after all. She said, "I was going with someone else, but plans can always change". Just like mom said, what an evil girl. I probably should change my own plans, just as she did. But at least someone wins. My sister, I mean. At least, I think she does? He didn't exactly say he'd go with her. Alright, here we go...'_

_Gaaras Thoughts_

_'Hmm, a text from Seina. Should I even bother? Let's see what she has to say for herself.. "Soory! But I've found someone else! Maybe some other time!". Some other time? Fucking bitch. Sorry mom... When I first met that girl, she seemed so innocent. But she has showed her true colors. Hopefully Naruto will come to his senses, for his own good. So this is where he lives? Hey! The hell? He locked me in a room!'_

* * *

"Hn?" Gaara heard a faint noise come from another door in the room. It was a bathroom, the sound of running water heard.

"Whos there?" an angelic voice cooed from the door. Gaara started to panic, trying to force the door open. Naruto and Sasuke cackled as they leaned against it, holding it shut. "Naruto!? Mom?! Dad?"

The bathroom door started to slowly creak open. An aromatic steam poured from the doorway, a curvy figure amidst the fog. Gaara hit the floor in a panicked confusion. Hidden behind a bed, Gaara watched the girl walk through another door, a closet. Guessing that she was getting dressed, he buried his face into the carpet floor. Fully clothed, the girl made her way to the side of the bed where Gaara hid. The girl gasped, making him look up. His eyes caught her sky-blue orbs. He also noticed the unusual whisker like birthmarks that her and her brother shared, and that her golden blonde hair reached her lower back. He was in a trance. Her lips moved, but he didn't hear anything. A red hue enveloped her cheeks as she continued to stare back at him.

_Kagamis Thoughts_

_'He's actually here? I must contain myself... But why isn't he saying anything? He's just staring at me from the floor... His eyes, they're beautiful... Ne, I'm embarrassing myself! Wait, what did he just say? I'm not paying attention. I can't help but stare. He said something again, but what? Eek! He's standing up!_

"Are you listening to me?" his deep voice said for the second time. Kagami shook her head slowly, coming out of her trance.

"What about you!? I asked you something first!" she held a shaky finger in his face, as her confidence overpowered her shyness. "Maybe my mother WAS right about you!"

"Right about me!? What, that I'm selfish and cold hearted? Maybe she was, but this isn't about me.." Kagami was really confused now. "It's about you"

"Me? What're you talking about?" she grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt, demanding explanations.

"A chance. That's all you want, is it not? They told me everything, you know. About how you feel." he sat down on her bed, his angered tone turning into a more heavenly one. Kagami, on the other hand, was stiff. Shocked, nervous, scared, none of these emotions applied to her right now. She was like a blank canvas.

"But I honestly can't say feel the same way. And who knows, maybe the feelings you have for me aren't really as strong as you think they are. But the least I can do, is give you a chance, is that fine?" Kagami didn't say a word, nodding instead. Gaara slowly knocked on the main door,telling Naruto that everything was settled. He grasped her hand, gently, leading her downstairs.

_Sasukes Thoughts_

_Smooth talker, eh? He handled that pretty well, putting into consideration how it started out. I've got an idea._

"How 'bout we skip the dance and just hang out at my place" Sasuke addressed his plan aloud. Everyone agreed without hesitation, so they headed to the Uchiha house.

* * *

Sasukes simple little idea was actually a perfect one. People came over, Gaara made dinner, and he got to sit down and get to know Kagami. Like most people, she reacted tremendously to Gaaras cooking skills. Naruto watched how his sister conversed with her crush, and couldn't help but smile. His sister was always the odd one out. She was constantly bullied at school, and she didn't have any friends of her own. Gaara had just met this girl, but she could talk to him like she knew him for years. Since they hadn't gone to the dance, Naruto ditched Seina as she ditched Gaara. But since he didn't tell her, she was probably waiting for him at school, alone and embarrassed. He also told Gaara the truth about what she said, and Gaara showed him the text he recieved from her.

"I guess that girl wasn't as nice as she seemed" Naruto said to Gaara, who completely agreed.

"My sister always told me that I'll need to sift through many weeds before I can find the perfect flower." he turned to Kagami, lightly smiling, making her flustered.

In the living room, a few guys were competing to see who was the most skilled. At video games that is. Sasuke had brought Gaaras Xbox to the livingroom, hooking it up to their massive flat screen television. Naruto was also going frantic trying to find Gaaras game discs, but slapped himself when Gaara mentioned that he downloads his games. Turning on the system, it surprised people that he had at least four hundred dollars worth of games downloaded. There were titles ranging from Sonic Adventure Two, to Call of Duty: Black Ops two. Following the trend of todays generation, they of course, decided to play Black Ops Two. Whilst playing said game, many things were thrown such as insults, accusations and controllers.

"Fucker!"

"What!?"

"You cheated!"

"How do you cheat at a first person shooter?"

"I dunno but I'm sure you do!"

"Ok, I'll tell you, I use this magical button that causes my gun to shoot you in the FUCKING face!"

"Oh so you think I'm stupid huh!?"

"No Naruto, your a motherfuckin' genius!"

"Quit cussing' you retard! Your parents are in their room aren't they?! They'll hear you!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"Shut the Fuck uuuuuuuupppppp!" came from the upstairs bedroom. It was Mikoto, who was sick of all the noise coming from downstairs. The outburst causes silence, which was what she wanted. But then she received a house echoing with the laughter of teenagers.

"Idiots" Gaara mumbled under his breath.

* * *

It was midnight, and the pack of teens were still lounging around in the Uchiha family livingroom. There were eight, people in total, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kagami, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino. Everyone was just sitting there, bored out of their minds. After even more lounging, the front door unlocked suddenly. Itachi entered the house, swaying back and forth uncontrollably, laughing as slurred words flew out of his mouth. Everyone watched silently as he fell over multiple times, laughing harder every time. He collapsed halfway up the stairs, and began to snore loudly.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was half asleep.

"What do you think... genius? He's... drunk" Sasuke struggled to keep his head upright as floated in and out of sleep. He lightly grabbed Sakuras wrist, slowly getting up and leading her to his bed, where he fell asleep instantly. Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba said their farewells and left in their respective vehicles. Since Kagami was sleeping, Naruto pondered on whether to take her home or to have both sleep over. He rode over here with Gaara, but he wasnt sure whether he'd be willing to drive them home. Making his decision, Naruto sent a quick text to his father saying that they'd be home in the morning.

* * *

**Saturday, The Next Morning: six AM**

The sun was shining through each window of the house, it's warming glow soothing all inside. Gaara tiptoed through the corridors of the house, a black backpack slouched over his shoulder. The contents of the bag were just a change of clothes and other essentials one would take for an overnight trip. As he crept through to to the livingroom, Gaaras path was halted by Sasuke, who was twirling a set of keys around his index finger.

"Going somewhere, are we?" he said deviously. Garra reached inside his pocket, moaning when he couldn't find his car keys.

"Sasuke, make this easy on yourself" Gaara said in a threatening voice as he extended an open palm.

"Take us with you" Sasuke demanded, still holding a smirk upon his face.

"You don't even know where I'm going" Gaara challenged, matching his stepbrothers expression.

"Your going to Suna to see your sister in-law. I heard everything" Gaara groaned in annoyance that his plans were discovered.

"Define 'us'" Gaara asked.

"Me, myself, and I" Sasuke chuckled as he explained that everyone else had left early in the morning.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be outside. You have five minutes" and so, Gaaras brother had 'volunteered' to accompany him on his trip. He was 'exstatic' that Sasuke was coming, and was 'open' to the idea.


	10. Homecoming

**Saturday, Mid-Day, Noon**

Gaaras memory was at its peak as he guided his vehicle along Highway Seventeen. But for once, they were memories of joy and good health. The smiles of his brother and sister flashed as he reminisced on important events. Being best man at both his siblings weddings, celebrating his sixteenth birthday with the whole family, the births of his nieces and nephew. He was about nine or ten when they were born, so it was surprising that a memory like that would be so clear in his mind.

Out of nowhere, more memories came. Bit these ones were a bit out of place. He re-imagined his meeting with Sasuke, and how he almost beat the boy senseless. Then he remembered how a bowl of ramen turned the person he hated the most at the time, into a person he was able to call a friend. Although, some of the hate Gaara held for that person still exists. Then came a reminiscent of his attempted suicide jumped out of the darkness. That memory scared him, not that it happened, but that he could remember it so vividly. He could remember felt the pain felt, and how easy it was for him to , his eyes glanced to Sasuke, and he smiled. Sasuke was sleeping, a white pair of over-ear headphones with a 'b' on them on his head. Gaara knew of the blessing that he was given. A second chance at happiness. A second chance at a family.

" *yawn*... Are we there yet?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the back of his stiffened neck.

"In about two hours we'll be" Gaara replied as his eyes scanned the heavy traffic around him.

"Two hours? Uuuuuuuugh" He groaned in displeasure, resting his head once again against the window.

"Suna isn't exactly close to Konoha. But when we get there, it'll be worth it" Gaara groaned as well, loosening his grip on he wheel as traffic once again came to a stop. The crimson haired boy looked out his window, to the sight of a car with two girls trying to get his attention. Feeling spry, Gaara seductively flicked his tongue like a snake, making the girls turn a shade of red. Turning his attention back to the road, Gaara was overcome with relief when traffic had begun to pick up.

Continuing down the highway, Sasuke noticed a severe change in weather and scenery. The highway overpass shadowed mound after mound of sand dunes, while the cruel sun was beaming overhead. He also noticed more and more vehicles with surfboards strapped to the ceiling. A beach? Did Suna have a beach? Maybe he shouldve brought Sakura afterall.

"Suna has a beach?" Sasuke asked doubtingly.

"Mhm. That's why it's called 'Sand City'. The people track sand on their feet all over the sidewalks of downtown Suna" Gaara laughed just thinking about it. "You often see people lugging around surfboards as they walk around bare-footed."

"Anything else I should know about?" Sasuke asked.

"Street fights. Lots of them. If you see one, stay out of the way, or get dragged in" these fights were often organized, usually held at the edge of downtown closest to the beach.

As the car continued down the road, time started to move faster. Soon enough, they reached downtown Suna. As Gaara said, the sidewalks were littered with sand. People lugged dripping surfboards down the street, and the weather was very warm, even though it was late in December. Cruising down the open streets, beach-going girls hailed the stepbrothers as they passed. After just a little more driving, the car finally stopped in front of a white two-story house.

Approaching the large white door, the joyful laughter of children could be heard from inside. Reaching inside his pocket, Gaara pulls out a silver key, inserting it into the lock. As the lock opened, the laughter inside ceased. Gaara opened the door slowly, peeking inside. The main room was empty. It seemed like nobody was home, but he knew the opposite to be true. He lead Sasuke inside, and stepped into the center of the room. Sasuke leaned against the door, watching Gaara.

"Hey! Why did it get so quiet!? Did you break something!?" a voice echoed from another room.

"I didn't break anything!" Gaara yelled sarcastically.

After that, a quick and loud screeching noise was heard, along with a loud bang. Then came a loud repetition of footsteps. Through the threshold of the livingroom, a brunette woman emerged, her hair soaking wet as she wrung it out with a towel. Her eyes glowed as she looked at Gaara, whom she hadn't seen in ages. In a heartbeat she coiled around him with childlike joy, squeezing tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she pulls away.

"Just... visiting" he spoke slowly as his lungs slowly started to expand. From the corner of her eye the woman spotted Sasuke, and she looked at him suspiciously. Catching it, Gaara takes the chance to introduce him. He described that he was taken in and adopted by a close friend of his mothers, and that she had two sons of her own. Hearing that her opinion of this unknown person changed instantly.

"Where are the kids?" Gaara asked, swiveling his head as he tried to spot them. The mother chuckled lightly, then walked to a closet door in the room. Grunting, she banged on the door five times with her fist. The door quickly flung open, and two children tumbled down along with a sea of toys. After a certain look from their mother, the children speedily started flinging their playthings back into the closet, shutting the door afterwards.

"Well? Kira? Kankuro?" the mother urged the two to speak. The girl, Kira, swiftly flew to her uncle, almost knocking him over when she collided with him. Kira was seven, and had brown eyes and her mothers long brunette hair. The boy, Kankuro Jr, oddly enough had hair like Gaaras, with blue eyes. if you didn't know otherwise you'd think he was Gaaras son or little brother. Kankuro stood aside as he greeted his uncle from a distance. It's not that he wasn't excited to see his uncle, but that he wasn't as energetic as his sister. He merely greeted Gaara with a simple 'hi'.

"Hey, now that youre here, I have some news" the woman started to say slowly, with much anticipation. "Were moving to Konoha!"

"Really?" Gaara said doubtingly.

"Yea, look here's the address" she handed him a her lease for the new house. The address read, '2516 N Leaf Dr'. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the address.

"Sasuke, isn't this address on our street?" Gaara handed him the form, and he slowly looked it over.

"That's the house next door" he answered in his tired voice, handing the woman the form.

"That's great, Kiriko!" Gaara exclaimed, wich was a rare occurrence for him.

"I already hired a moving company. They're starting tomorrow morning" she explained.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Are you sure you can't stay? It's getting late..." Kiriko offered one more time, but Gaara politely refused. As the Uchihas pulled out of the driveway she waved goodbye until they were out of sight.

"We could've stayed" Sasuke said, thinking Gaara refused because of him.

"It's fine. Shut up" Gaara said.

"Well lets do something. Sakura called and found out where we are. She's furious." he sighed with his usual melancholy tone.

As the car made its way back towards downtown, traffic was more dense than earlier today. Locals and tourists were overflowing towards the beach parking lots. On the sidewalks, surfers and loungers carried their supplies towards the shoreline. It was seven o'clock, and the sun was at its peak, about two hours of sunlight left in the day. Sasuke spotted a diner, and offered Gaara something to eat. Felling the hunger inside of him he accepted Sasukes proposal.

Walking inside, all eyes shifted towards the two. Most of the people there were at least seventeen to twenty years old. A few feminine giggles came from within the establishment, along with flirty whistling noises aimed towards the brothers. Taking their seats and placing their orders, Gaara and Sasuke moaned in despair as two girls took seats with them.

"No."

"What?"

"Just, no. I'm not interested, and neither is my brother"

"At least give my sister and I a chance to persuade you"

"Persuade me to do what? Punch you in the face? If that's what you want just say so and I'll do it"

"Sasuke that's a little much."

"Yea, listen to your brother"

"I still think you're disgusting"

"Hey! But you just said,"

"To tone done the insults, yes, I did. That doesn't mean that I don't agree with them."

The girls departed back to their table, defeated and humiliated. They returned shortly with a friend, a muscular boy with black hair and dark skin. As Gaara and Sasuke finished their meals, the boy approached their table.

"Do we have some sort of problem?" he asked briefly. Gaara rested his head on the table, hiding his face as Sasuke laughed at the pitiful excuse of a man in front of them.

"What's so funny?" he was puzzled that his intimidation tactic didnt work.

"That you think you actually have a chance" Sasuke answered amused.

"Let's take this outside then" the brute led the two outside, and they stopped at the sidewalk.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

"That Sasuke! He ran of to Suna with Gaara! Do you know how much I would've wanted to go to the beach!?" Sakura shook Naruto by the shoulders as she unleashed her anger on the poor boy.

"And the problem is?" Naruto asked.

"Well! Who knows what he's doing out there!" her paranoia was eating her quickly.

"Well call him then!? Jeez just stop shaking me!" Naruto laughed, looking at Sakuras face as she realized what she was doing. Letting go of the boy she decides to take his advice, dialing Sasukes number. It rings, he doesn't pick up. She tries again, same result. Like most teenage girls, she overreacts, becoming more paranoid. She dials one more time, and he finally picks up, his face appearing on her screen.

"Yeah?" he said. "What is it!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Uchiha!" Sakura scolded, making him sigh. "What're you doing anyway?"

"Watching a fight. Gaaras beating the crap out of this guy. Just think about it, that could've been me a few months ago" Sakura got lost in his explanation, did he just say Gaara was in the middle of a fight?

"Seriously?" she thought he was lying. Sasuke nodded, turning his phone screen towards what he was seeing. Sakura gasped when she saw it all. Gaara had the poor soul mounted on the ground as he wailed away at his victims face. Gaara had a line of blood running down the corner of his mouth, but the other kid was much worse.

"Crazy, huh?" Sasuke turned the phone back around, laughing. As he kept talking to Sakura, he stayed bye and hung up the phone when Gaara walked past.

* * *

**Back in Suna...**

"Are we done here?" Gaara offered a hand to his opponent, who was tattered, defeated, and ultimately humiliated. He takes Gaaras gesture, grabbing his hand and letting him lift him up. The two then shake hands, and go their separate ways. Gaara then walks to his brother, still cackling in enjoyment, when someone grabs him by the arm.

"What, you think you can just come back here without talking to me?"

"Son of a bi-"

_To be Continued..._


	11. Reunited(Pt 1) Sleeper(Pt 2)

**Part One**

"That's exactly what I think"

"What about what we had? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You see, there's the keyword. 'Had'. As in they no longer exist. "

"Oh so you can move on that easily?"

"Yes."

"Can you?"

"I already have"

"Can we go home now? Jeez.."

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm his stepbrother, and I can ask you the same thing"

"I'm Matsuri. I'm HIS ex-girlfriend"

The brown haired girl pointed at Gaara with her free hand, the other still latched onto his arm.

"The keyword is 'ex'" Gaara stated as he started to drag Matsuri along with him, since she wouldn't let go. She followed them all the way to his car, still holding him by the arm. She kept saying, 'give me a chance', and 'just talk to me', but it was no use. Just as Gaara stated, they were no longer together, and he had no obligation to dodang thing with her.

"Just have lunch with me at least!" she pleaded as she kept Gaara from shutting his car door.

"We just ate" he argued, annoyance in his voice.

"Coffee then" she tried to persuade him again. Gaara then glanced at Sasuke, who mentally pleaded for him to slam the door in her face. He delved on for a moment, and told her to get into the car. This made Sasuke even more gloomy than he already was. The three went to a small coffee shop just around the corner. Ordering their drinks and taking seats at a table, the two exes re-open their argument.

"Define are relationship. What am I, to you?" Matsuri said with eagerness.

"Literally no relationship whatsoever. You're just some girl that I used to go to school with." he answered with a sort of happiness in his tone.

"Obiously not since we dated for two years!" she retaliated, a smirk of perceived victory on her face.

"What do you want from me?" Gaara asked before he shotgunned his coffee in a single gulp. The large amount of caffeine made him tingle, the jolt of energy quickly entering his system.

"I want you..." she stated, slowly batting her eyelashes, slightly glancing in another direction as she tried to be subtle.

"Don't make this hard on yourself... Just walk away... Being here, seeing you again, it feels horrible. Remembering what we did share makes me happy, while inside it makes me despair. You were my first love, but I can't let you be my last. " Gaara battled his inner demons, holding himself back from re-kindling his relationship with his former love and muse. Part of him wanted to lunge at the opportunity, but it felt immoral. Another part of him wanted wanted explore the relationship he started with Kagami. Torn betweenst to women, to lovers, he chose the latter. "I can't...I..just can't do it"

"Wha... why not?" she became teary eyed as her world and hopes came crashing down upon her.

"I already told you, I've moved on. It's time you do the same. Please. " he gestured for Sasuke to go outside, which he did silenty, taking in the gravity of the scenario. Gaara stood up, Matsuri following suit. Before leaving, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in what would be their last display of affection.

"Just promise me one thing..."

"What?"

"Don't cry over me..."

* * *

On the return trip home, Sasuke drove the car so that Gaara could catch up on some well needed rest. During the drive Gaara mumbled repeatedly in his sleep, making it obvious to Sasuke that he was having nightmares once again. He shed tears constantly as he tossed and turned in his seat, even shedding a few tears of blood. At once point Gaara bursted out of sleep in a spasm of fear, gasping loudly as he hyperventilated. He looked all around him, to reassure himself that he hadn't perished in a dreamscape accident. Sasuke stopped the car on the empty highway to check on his paranoia affecfed brother.

"Are you ok?" he asked, using his right hand to move Gaaras face into his view. His face was pale and clammy, like someone who has a severe case of the flu. His eyes were hazy as if the very color were being drained from the spheres. With a sudden pain in his stomach, Gaara exited the vehicle, walking to the railing of the overpass. Heaving his body over the side, Gaara released a massive amount of vomit from his innards, body wobbling as he made his way back into the car. Sitting back in his seat, Gaara entered the world of dreams as fast as he exited it.

Two and a half more hours of driving, the Uchihas finally arrive home. Still in a deep state of sleep, Sasuke hoists up his brother, carrying him inside. Walking inside, ten o'clock at night, everyone was asleep, except for Mikoto, who sat upon the sofa awaiting her boys' return. The woman shifted her gaze upon them, smiling lightly as a metaphorical curtain call had begun to close the play that was her vision. She sat up, body swaying as she fought against the limbo that is sleep.

"Naruto and his sister are here... They took your beds.." she explained, giggling at the curse Sasuke muttered under his breath. Mikoto, struggling to maintain her balance as she stood up, slowly made her way to her bedroom, taking satisfaction that the two had arrived home safely. Sasuke, snoring corpse in hand, lugs the body to their room. In the room lye the Namikaze/Uzumaki twins, Naruto in Sasukes bunk, and Kagami in Gaaras. Not caring for the awkwardness that would ensue Sasuke tosses his limp brother next to Kagami. Next, he grabbed Narutos left arm and leg and drug him off of the bed until he hit the floor, taking solace in what he'd done as he lyed his head to rest.

* * *

**Part Two**

Kagami, under the influence of her sleep, had wrapped herself around Gaara as a young child would a stuffed animal. Cradling him throughout the remainder of the night, she gasped when she awoke the next morning. A thick, red substance protruded from the corners of his eyes. Fear of the worst enveloping her, she shakes Gaaras shoulder in hope that he was still breathing.

"Hmmmmmfffffff, wheeeeeeeeeewwww" Gaara inhaled slowly, exhaling even slower. Still sleeping, Gaara wraps his left arm around her side, making her body heat up intensely. Knowing something is wrong with him, she tries to ignore what is happening at the moment. As Kagami, now lying nose to nose with Gaara, struggled to wake him up, her efforts finally payed off. As he opened his eyes slowly, Kagami could hear a faint squishing noise. She looked on in hooror as she saw that his eyes were covered in blood, his pupils and eye-color no longer visible.

"Whos there? I can't see..." Gaara sat up quickly, arms held out, feeling for anyone who may be nearby. "Sasuke? Itachi?"Watching him call out names, Kagami stops him by grabbing his palm. Feeling her hand, Gaara lowers his voice."Mom? Is that you? Can you help me?" he asked, still using his free arm to feel around.

Taking action, she slowly gets up, stepping unknowingly on her brothers back, who growled and mumbled in his sleep. Bringing Gaara to his feet, she carefully leads him to the nearest bathroom. Taking a small washcloth hanging near the sink, Kagami wrings it out with cold water and starts to dab his eyes with it. It takes her about twenty minutes to safely remove the blood coating from his eyes. Vision adjusting to the quick change in lighting, Gaara tries to make out who's in front of him.

"Kagami?" he says, flustered and surprised. He stuttered trying to form together his next sentence as he choked up. "Wha-What're you doing here?"

"Moooooooooooove!" Itachi came storming through the cooridor, both hands over his crotch as ran while panicky dancing. He shoved the two teens aside in his mad rush to release his bodily fluids. Inside with the door shut, he screams something again.

"What?" Gaara asked, the door muffling Itachis words.

"I said youre late for school!" he shouted back, groaning as he begun to urinate.

Gaara looked at his wristwatch, yelling 'Eight Thirty!' as he sprinted back to his bedroom. This woke the other boys as they started shouting the same thing, in what became a symphony of hilarity. 'Eight Forty!' the choir screamed as they were getting dressed. Kagami laughs as she prepares herself more patiently, actually finishing before anyone else could. It seemed that the three idiots couldn't brush their hair, their teeth, and put on different clothes at the same time...

"You got toothpaste in my hair!"

"Good! You smell like shit anyway!"

"Those are my pants!"

"No!"

"They're mine!"

"Mine!"

"You idiots! Hurry up!"

"Hey! Don't you dare go back to sleep!"

"Wha? Who?"

"You're fallin' asleep! Go start the car!"

"Fine..."

Gaara, as drowsy as a baby, grabbed his messenger bag and walked to his vehicle as a drunk man would to a cab. His body slowly sunk into his seat like gelatin chuckling like a child as he fought to get his key into the ignition. Ten more minutes and it was now eight fifty, and the other three teens bursted out of the house and dove into Gaaras car. Upon entry Sasuke bops Gaara in the back of his head, waking him into a fit of maniacal laughter as he slammed his foot on the acceleration pedal.

As the car was in motion, something was off about the red haired Uchiha. His head was bobbing, but that was probably nothing. He was talking to himself and continued laughing, but that was probably nothing too. But the next thing was definitely something...

"Is he asleep?"

_**To Be Continued..**_


	12. In Memoriam

Wake him up!"

"Shut it! You don't wake a sleepwalker"

"I think this is an exception"

"I think he's awake... His eyes are open"

"Dont you hear him snoring?"

"Heheheheheh... I see... Waffles..."

"Waffles? The hell?"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Wake him up! Wake him up! Wake him up!"

"Don't to it! Look, hes stopping at the red light"

As they said, although sleeping, Gaara was obeying the rules of the road. He stopped at stop signs and red lights, and even signaled at turns. He kept laughing, and mentioned waffles at least five more times. Kagami clung to her seat, keeping her eyes closed as Sasuke and her brother watched Gaara continue to 'Sleep-Drive'.

"Please please please do something" Kagami pleaded.

"What do you want me to do? I mean he's still driving isn't he?" Sasuke laughed as his brother skillfully merged into a crowded lane. More words were said, mostly arguments on wether or not to wake their slumbering driver. As they approached the school everyone had high hopes that everything was fine. But Gaara, once again, proved them wrong by turning left and making a beeline for highway seventeen.

"Temariiiiiiii! Kaaaankuro! I'm coming!" everyone fell back in their seats as he slammed the gas pedal with his foot. He started cackling again, then snoring as his eyes watched the road ahead of him. The others started to shout, 'Wake him up! Wake him up!', while they attempted to do so. Naruto yelled, Sasuke punched his head repeatedly, and Kagami lightly shook him, seeing as enough pain was being inflicted as it was.

"It's no good! He like a damn rock!" Sasuke sat back, arms crossed as he gave up, accepting whatever would come next, be it laughter or death.

"Who's Temari?" Kagami turned around in her seat to the ask two angered souls.

"I dont know. But his nephews name is Kankuro. But that can be right. His sister in law said she was moving to Konoha, so why would he go there?" Sasuke poked a whole in the mystery, intriguing the two twins. Sasuke also mentioned that highway seventeen lead directly to Suna, which was obvious, but it still added to the background of Gaaras intentions. Since the day was young, the highway was less crowded, allowing Gaara to drive at full speed. At their current pace, they should reach Suna in about an hour and a half.

"This is unreal..." Kagami said as she watched Gaara drive while slumbering, eyes wide as he snored and cackled at whatever thoughts flowed through the chasm of mystery that was his imagination.

* * *

"Gaara"

"Yes?! What is it!?"

"Don't squeeze my hand so hard... it hurts. *cough*"

"I'm sorry!... What is it? Tell me!"

"I have to go... and I don't think I'll be back anytime soon..."

"Baka! Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka! Don't say that! Take it back! Take it back, please!"

"Accept it... please.."

"How! Everyone else is gone! Mother! Father! Brother! I wont lose you too!"

"Please..."

"Noooooo! Baka Baka Baka !"

"Please... for me..."

"Noo! I can't! I won't! Never never never!"

"Gaara..."

"You're gonna be fine!...Stop it!"

"I'll... a-always... love... you.."

"Temari-San!? Temari-San!? Temari-San!?"

"*Blowing*"

"1-2-3-4!"

"*Blowing*"

"1-2-3-4!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Dont leave me!"

"1-2-3-4!"

"Help! Someone help!"

"Get him out of here... It's no use"

"What're you doing!? Let go of me! She needs me! Put me down!"

"Don't make this harder on your self! Shes gone! There is nothing we can do!"

"Temari-San! Temari-San! Temari-San!"

* * *

"Temari..." Gaara was speaking in his sleep. Kagami was engulfed with pity and sorrow to see him crying again as clear tears cascaded down his face like a river. His moans echoed through the car, silencing the others, even Naruto, whom hadn't stopped talking until a minute ago.

* * *

"Oooooohh... I'm not lookin' so good, huh?"

"This isn't a joke!..."

"Hey... calm yourself... What do I always tell you?"

"To be brave..."

"Can you,*Cough Cough Cough*, do that for me now?..."

"Yes..."

"What?"

"Yes..."

"What?"

"Yes!"

"Then stop crying over me... And pick your head up. Look at me when... I'm talking to you"

"Mom and Dad are gone..."

"Then... I guess I'll tell em' you said hi.."

"How can you talk like that!?"

"Brother look at me... I'm not gonna make it. As a matter of fact, I can feel it... I'm... slipping away.."

"Quit messing with me..."

"Hey, Gaara... I know you don't here this a lot from me, but... I..Lo..ve... Y-Y...You"

"Kankuro? Kankuro? Kankuro! Kankuro!"

* * *

"Rrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" still asleep, Gaara slammed his fist against his window in a frenzy of rage, his sobs becoming more deeper and louder. He stopped, quiet snoring replacing his loud bellows.

* * *

"I'm... sorry"

"For what"

"Treating you the way I have. Like dirt... Like a pawn for my own self gain"

"Father..."

"For calling you a monster... and making you believe... those accusations"

"Father..."

"For... beating you... in my drunken fits of rage"

"Father..."

"Can you ever forgive me?..."

"Of course..."

"Before I go... tell you're mother... that I love her, for... our afterlifes... will not be the same place. There is no heaven for people like me.. Goodbye.. my son.."

* * *

"Father..." he whimpered under his voice again, taking a turn down a Suna neighborhood street. Everyone was at a loss for words,unable to converse even amongst themselves.

* * *

"Will you miss me?"

"Why wouldn't I"

"I'm just... asking. *Huff*. I can't... Breathe"

"Mother"

"What is it"

"I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have taken the highway! This is all my fault!..."

"Stop it! Don't ever blame this on yourself! Ever!"

"But it is! It's all my fault!"

"I said stop it!"

"I'm losing everything! I can't handle this! It's too much!"

"You'll be fine.."

"How!"

"Because.. No matter what happens..I'll always... be... with...you.."

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

* * *

"It's all my fault... All my fault... All my fault..." Gaara was on the floor, sobbing as he pounded the grass below. He had driven to a cemetery, and was now awake. Everything appearing so suddenly, it angered him to be where he was now. Knowing now what he was doing whilst sleeping Sasuke and Narutobstayed inside the vehicle leaving Kagami to tend to Gaara.

She examined the the four tombstones he was focused on. The first one, Sabaku Karura, loving wife and mother. The next one, the name was scratched out, but it read loving husband and father. The next one, Sabaku Temari, read passionate sister, wife, and mother. And the last one, Sabaku Kankuro, read loyal husband, brother, and father. Kagami now knew why he was so upset. This was his family, along with their final resting place.


	13. My Feelings of Porecelain

*ThumpThump Thump*

*Thump, Thump*

* Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump*

"Ugh! *Phooosssh*"

*Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump*

"Aaah!"

Gaara clutched the sides of his desk as he cried out in pain. The teacher of his current class, Mitarishi Anko, rushed to his aid, calling emergency services when she saw that he was clutching the area above his heart. Medical team en route, Anko struggled to hold him down as his chest thrusts forward in spasm of pain as his howls of agony reach the corridors outside, making other classrooms open their doors.

"Don't just fuckin' watch! Help me get him up!" Anko screamed at the students whom watched the spectacle from their seats. Two students took her statement to heart, Kagami and Ino, who were sitting on either side of the room. They ran to Gaara, lifting his legs as Anko lifted his torso. The three women carefully yet quickly carried him to the front of the building, meeting the ambulance as it arrived. Anko forced the two girls inside as Gaara was lifted inside on a gourney, his hand still clutching the skin above his heart.

His body arched as his spasms intensified and his breathing sped up. Then, he suddenly went limp as his eyes remained locked at the ceiling of the vehicle. The nurse riding with them in the back panicked as his breathing and spasms stopped alltogether, his arm hanging limp over the side of the gourney. She picked up a set of chest paddles, activating them as she pressed them against Gaaras bare chest. His body jumped from the static shock, but he remained limp. Another shock, still no good. Another shock, nothing. Ino clutched his hanging palm, holding it to her fourhead, praying for some sort of miracle. Then, it happened. He let loose a deep exhale, his hand wrapping around Inos' as he turned to look into her eyes. He mouthed a couple of words, as he was unable to speak.

"What?"

"..."

His arm pulled her towards him as she let herself go with whatever was happening. He brought her ear to his lips, so as she could hear him more clearly. What he said was powerful enough to throw her into feelings of exstacy and euphoria for weeks.

"I, I love you... You're my everything... Please, don't leave me"

* * *

"Hm? I'm not dreaming am I? Aww.." Ino hugged her pillow, burying her face deep in its fabric. She was dreaming again, a dear disappointment to her true emotions. 'Today for sure', she chanted. 'Ill tell him today, for sure'. At this point she couldn't hold it in any longer. Although they were pretty dark, Inos' dreams of Gaara always started off dark, but the ends were always romantic. "Hmmm... Today, for sure..."

Today for sure. She had been saying that for awhile now. If not today, then tomorrow, if not tomorrow, the next day, if not the next day, the day after that. Ultimately she couldn't muster up the courage. And now, rumor had it that he was going into a relationship with the Namikaze girl. She even heard that Gaara had talked to Kagami about her feelings for him. If she couldn't be with him physically, then she at least wanted her true feelinsg to be known. If Kagami could do it, so could she, right?

* * *

"Ummm... Uh.. I-I..."

"What is it? C'mon, or we're both going to be late"

"I-I... Nevermind! Bye!"

"Ino wait! I have to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"How do you tell a girl... how you feel about them... WITHOUT looking like a complete fool?"

'Oh! Come on, this is it!'

"Well?"

"And who.. would that be?"

"Ok.. but tell no-one. K-Kagami. So? Can you he-"

*Smack!*

"Hey!?"

"You tell them! That's how! I love you! There! I finally said it! Goodbye!"

"Ino..."

* * *

'I said it... Why don't I feel any different? Is it because I know he doesn't feel the same? Or is it because my feelings.. aren't the ones I thought I had? I need to find him, and apologize. I just hopes he forgives me...'

"Hey!"

"Ino! I've been looking for you. I-"

"Wait. Just listen. I'm sorry. I just can't force my feelings upon you. Especially if you don't feel the same way. I understand that you like someone else, and now, I think I can accept that. But I still love you. Don't forget that"

Gaara swept her off the ground, twirling them both as he lifted her higher and higher. As she laughed, she felt at peace. Now she could truly move on, and find someone she could truly call her own. But, there would always be a place in her heart, just big enough to fit Gaara inside. Gaara felt just as happy, finding out. When he finally put her down, he hugged her tightly with great force.

"Hey, Ino... Before I go into any sort of relationship, let me give you something.." he said, glancing up as he held his head towards the ground.

"Ok... What is i- *Mmph!*" Gaara lunged his head at hers, kissing her deeply as she heated up like a fireplace. He pulled away, smiling and laughing with glee at her reaction.

"I guess I love you too... in a way"


	14. Therapeutic

"Are you ok? Mentally speaking?"

"No"

"You answered so directly. Are you being troubled?"

"Yes"

"Are you speaking truthfully?"

"Yes... Ms. Katō"

"You can call me Shizune."

"Whatever... Shizune"

"So, Gaara. Tell me whats troubling you"

"Everything. My life, my relationships. Even you"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're making me talk about all of this. If you weren't a woman, I would've been fighting you by now"

"I see..."

"What is specifically bothering you?"

"My family"

"The Uchihas"

"No. MY family"

"Mhm. Go on"

"And say what? There's nothing I can tell you that be of any help. They're gone, and I wish that they weren't. That's all"

"No. Your stepbrother told me that you drove all the way to their graves in Suna, while sleeping, just to be near them. That's something. And I was also told that you've been having nightmares for awhile now"

"Yeah. So?"

"About them?"

"You'd better quit while your ahead..."

"I think... you just need, to let go"

"I said stop..."

"Can you?"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

"Gaara! We're not done yet!"

* * *

Gaara stormed out of the guidance counselors office, a tempest of rage brewing in his soul. Outside, coach Namikaze stood up, following him as he left the building. Judging by his face, he was as angry as Gaara was. The angered man caught up to the frustrated boy and grabbed his forearm, stopping him in his path.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! If you don't take a week of therapy, I'll be forced to kick you from the team!" he yelled, drawing the looks of nearby students.

"I don't care!" Gaara shouted back.

"I can't let you quit! You've come too far just to fuck it all up! I was waiting to tell you this, but you've already been scouted. Colleges from Kiri, Oto, Suna, even Konoha want YOU to play for them, all on full scholarships. And you just want to throw it all away!?" Mr. Namikaze lectured Gaara, putting him in his place as he was now silent.

"No" he answered.

"Well then. get back in there. You'll be fine..." he said patting Gaara on the shoulder as he led the youth back to Ms. Katōs' office.

* * *

"Well then, can we continue?"

"Yes, ma'am. I apologize"

"No need. I'm sorry for pushing you too early. But, I do have another question."

"No. I can handle the other one"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't think I can let go"

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because... they... wanted me too *Sniffle*. My sister, Temari, was the last one to go. She told me... that I needed to..accept what had happened"

"Mhm... And why can't you do that?"

"Well..doesn't that mean *sniffle*..forgetting them? Doesn't it?"

"No, I doesn't have to. It can mean, coming to peace with what's happened, while you move on with your own life, and therefore, your own happiness"

"Hmm.."

"You're making excellent progress for your first session. Why don't we stop for today?"

"Hai. Shizune-Sempai"

* * *

'Coming to terms with what happened, while moving on white my life to become happier. Is that it? What do I have to be happy about? Well? I guess, that conversation I had with Ino today made me laugh. Thinking about it, i think she was half asleep. Ne, there's Sasuke. Get this, Mrs Uchiha took my car keys away until I start sleeping nightly again. So, yeah. '

'But therapy? Am I really going insane? I don't like it. It takes me out of my element. I was never really the kind of kid to run to their mother with their troubles. Me, I ran to my sister instead, hn. She was my therapist, I guess.'

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr Uchiha. How was your day?"

"It had its highlights"

"Did it now? Anything in particular"

"Well, I came close to telling a certain someone how I feel about them"

"You came close?"

"Yeah... I totally blew it. I started talking about gum, heh"

"Well that's different alright. So, are we ready to begin your second day?"

"Hai"

"Alright. Let's get started. You mentioned yesterday that you had problems with your relationahips. How so?"

"My inability to be open with certain people, like Mrs Uchiha for example."

"Your stepmother"

"Ne, that's it. Sometimes I can call her mom, and sometimes I just can't."

"Well of course, any teenager in your position would probably respond the same way."

"Maybe. But she's so open to me"

"Well she loves you. Isn't that obvious?"

"I guess. I barely now anything about her"

"Then go learn. Right now. She brought you here, didn't she?"

"Of course, but, right now?"

"Now"

* * *

'So that's what I did. We went home, changed into some "fancy" clothes, and I took her to the best five star restaurant in the city. She was really surprised by my gesture, especially when she saw that the bill was two hundred dollars, and that I paid for everything myself. But during our meal, I learned so much about her. And I only called her "mom" the entire time.'

'Todays therapy session was short, but it sure made a big impact'

* * *

"Are you ready? You've improved significantly, so this'll be your last session"

"The last one?"

"Last one"

"Alright then, let's go"

"Well aren't we enthusiastic today"

"Well it turns out, I like doing this"

"Really? , first time I've heard that. Alright then. Going back to a few days ago, you said you weren't ok mentally. Do you feel the same way now?"

"Less. My nightmares are slowly going away, and I can sleep again. The only problem is these."

"Hehe, you mean the rings?"

"Yes, my rings"

"Ok, Ok. There's actually not much more I can ask you. Your free to go. But, come back at least once a week,ok?

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

'Ms Shizune helped me more than I thought she could. I think, I'm ready. I think I'm ready to move on now. For you, Temari, I'd do anything'


	15. My Wealthy Sadness

"Who's that!?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino watched with curiosity as a mysterious person pulled into the parking lot of the school. The stranger rode upon a jet-black motorcycle with a red trim along certain parts of its frame. They wore a black denim jacket, with black jeans, a white shirt and dark red sports sneakers crisoned with the number twenty-three on the heels. Their head and face were concealed by the visor of the protective helmet they wore. Hoisting a red backpack out of the bikes small trunk, the person waved at Sasuke and the others.

"Do you know that person?" Sakura poked at Sasuke with her shoulder as she awkwardly wove back.

"No.." he whispered out the corner of his mouth as the unknown one made their approach.

The stranger stood a few feet away, fingers blazing across the screen of his phone, glancing his still concealed head at Sasuke when he finished. Sasukes' own cell rang in his hand, a message from his stepbrother on the glowing screen, a question mark and a few exclamation points the only things within the text. The raven-haired boy glanced at the stranger in confusion, and then with jealously.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sasuke removed the bikers' helmet, revealing Gaaras' laughing face. "Where did you get that!?"

"At the dealership" he answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"How much?" he asked as his left eyebrow twitched.

"Two hundred thousand to pay for it all at once. Which I did. " a line of blood spurt out of Sasukes' nose as he heard the staggering amount of money that he had used. Sasuke then desired to know how much he paid for the outfit he was wearing, which was a great three hundred and fifty dollars.

"And, I got these," Gaara parted his hair with an open palm, revealing a pair of gleaming diamond studs, bright enough to blind a man. "Two hundred and twenty five"

"And I even bought this. Think mom will like it?" he opened a small rectangular box, a smooth diamond necklace rested inside.

"Where'd you get all of that money!?" Sakura asked as her eyes wandered up and down the exquisite piece of jewelry.

Gaara simply explained that he got some money buy saving it from all of the paychecks he acquired over the years. But, he also explained, in a more serious tone, that he was given a much larger sum of money from a life insurance policy his mother had applied for the family about fifteen years ago. He wouldn't boast on it, but he received almost a million dollars, a sum of which was used to pay the cost of the funerals.

"And how much money do you have left?" Sasuke asked, doubting that he had much left.

"Four hundred thousand" he answered normally.

"You're so... I don't even know any more..." Sasuke walked away as the bell signaled the days beginning.

* * *

**Fourth Period- Study Hall- Hatake Kakashi**

"Ooooooohhhh, did you hear about Gaara-Kun?" a pair of airhead girls gossiped in the back of the classroom, both giggling as they stared at the back of his head. Right now he was conversing with the teacher, whom was very laid back. Many other instructors admired his policy, which was, 'I don't care what you do, just keep your goddamn mouths shut'. This almost got him fired, on few occasions where a student responded to him a little too dramatically.

"Ay! You two! Shut the hell up!" he ordered the two plastic gossipers, going back to conversing with Gaara. They were talking about Gaaras future educational direction, seeing that he had so many options. Kakashi hated most of his students, Gaara being one exception, put him outside of his class policy.

_'Would Uchiha Gaara and Hyuga Hinata please report to the main office. Uchiha Gaara and Hyuga Hinata , to the main office'__**  
**_

The campus intercom buzzed with its announcement, calling for Gaaras presence. The girls in the classroom cooed at his situation, calling him a bad-boy as walked out of the door. In the hallway he was greeted by the Hyuga girl, who came off as extremely shy the moment he saw her. She was shaking, slightly, but it was noticeable, mostly because of the shaking books she held to her chest. One more thing, he hadn't seen her before, was she new?

"New girl?" he asked as they walk.

"Y-Y-Yes" she spoke quietly, blushing as she avoided eye contact.

"You related to Neji?" he asked another question, much to her dismay.

"Mhm..." was all she muttered, clearly not the talkative type. As she kept blindly walking forward, she tripped over an untied shoe-lace, clutching her ankle as she was unable to pull herself up. Gaara, gentleman that he was, kneeled down to her level to see if she had hurt herself. Running his smooth fingers around her ankle made the girl shiver while he determined that she merely sprained her ankle. Taking the initiative he loaded her books into the bag she carried, and lifted her from the ground bride-groom style. Girls in the area watched in anger as this new girl was already closer to the boy than they would ever be.

"I-can walk b-by myself" the girl urged as she wiggled around in his arms.

"Clearly you can't" he shifted his gaze to her ankle, that twitched whilst shaking rapidly. Embarrassed as bystanders begun to stare she covers her face with her palms, while Gaara picks up the pace. Walking through the double doors of the main office , they were led to the principals own office. The principal, Tsunade, had the two teens sit as she cracked a joke about the two already being a couple, but ultimately they were both called upon for the same reason.

By her fathers personal request, Hinata would be shown around the school, and prevented from being verbally abused by other students. Hearing that Gaara understood where he fit in. Apparently, her own cousin Neji was, quote-un-quote, 'too good to watch after a nuisance such as herself'. So, Hinata was given the same class schedule as Gaara so as to remain as close as possible. Dismissed by the next chime of the bell, Gaara carried the new girl to their next class.

"Soory," he said.

"Hn?" the girl still didn't feel like speaking.

"By the end of the day, everyone will know your name"

* * *

Halfway through the day Gaara couldn't have been more right. All the students were talking about the new girl, who already had the Uchiha wrapped around her finger. That of course was nowhere near the truth, but people believed it anyhow. Gaara carrying her around against her will didn't help either, but the inability ta stand on her own left no other choice. Given that they had the same schedules, they were both eating lunch at the moment. She still wouldn't talk, but on occasion she would smile or laugh.

"So, where do you live" Gaara attempted at making conversation with the mute.

"By myself, in an apartment" Gaara raised an eyebrow at the first sentence she spoke without stuttering. She giggled, noticing the face he made.

"You live alone?" he said, her nod backing up her statement.

"My father says I'm a disappointment, so he moved me out of the house to keep me from 'corrupting' my sister." she poked at her lunch with her spoon, her happiness shutting itself back in its trunk.

"So she's the 'golden child'?" she only nodded, hitting her mute button once again.

"Speak of the devil..." Hinata glanced to her right, Gaara following suit. In their field of vision, a girl angrily walked towards them. She looked just like Hinata, but a little shorter, and with less curves. She was clearly the younger sibling, but she also clearly intimidated Hinata. She approached the table where the two sat, and immediately began tormenting her poor sister. She lightly slapped Hinatas cheek, making her head hang in shame. Then she smacked the back of her head as she didn't respond to a statement she said. Disgusted, Gaara grasped her arm as she readied herself to strike he sister again.

"That's enough" he commanded as the girl turned towards him with a lustful gaze in her eyes. She shook his hold, leaning over the table and turned her attention to the boy.

"I'll cut to the chase, I want you... so I'll see you tonight" with a marker she scribbled an address on Gaaras arm. Angered and further disgusted he took a water bottle and released its contents over the writing while he scrubbed it away with a napkin. Infuriated, the girl cupped Gaaras face with her left hand, pulling it towards hers. "Maybe this'll change you're mind..."

The demon like girl prepared for a kiss when a hand appeared between their lips. It was Shikamaru, whom clearly hated the girl as well. He used his palm to push her away, stepping back when she was at a distance.

"Go away... You troublesome idiot" the Nara boy advised to the snob.

"He will be mine... Stay away from him, Hinata!" she ordered before leaving the scene.

"Hanabi Hyuga, what an ASSWHOLE. She tried the same thing on me earlier today." he sat next to his friend, greeting the poor soul who sat before them both. She looked up at the two boys and smiled.

"I've never seen her lose before. It makes me.. happy" Hinatas' saying was cruel, but justified. Her sister was a cruel and overall horrible person. Her 'I take what I want' attitude made many people fear her, so she fit in with other egotistical girls at the school. "You don't have a brother or sister?"

"I have a stepbrother..." Gaaras mood began to turn melancholy, so Shimamaru decided to intervene.

"Best not bark up that tree... he doesn't handle that subject well" he whispered into Hinatas ear making her confused and curious. "You'll find out eventually.. but for now just leave it be"

The subject made him uncomfortable? Why would it? Did his parents have a divorce? Does he even know his parents? These ideas and many more wondered through the Hyuga girls mind. He looked happy and content, but inside were shades and hues of sadness and despair.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a memory. After lunch Gaara stopped talking altogether. The last Hinata saw or heard of him was when he carried her to her car after school let out. At the Uchiha residence things had gotten quiet as well. Gaara gave Mikoto the necklace he bought her, and after recieveing praise from his step-parents he locked himself inside of his and Sasukes burrough. After a short while Sasuke and Sakura began to worry about the boy. Sasuke tried over and over again to breach the room but was unable, so he used force. He opened the lock with a penny, opening the door to see Gaaras eyes gleaming in the moonlight as it enters from the rooms white shutters.

In his left hand he held a small knife, moving the smooth edge of the blade up and down his arm. Seeing Sasuke standing there, Gaara brought the tip of the knife to his hand, driving the dagger through his skin, making his crimson liquid flow like a river. He couldn't comprehend why he did it. Gaara thought he was over with his families passing, but the more be tried to move on the worse he became. On the brink of insanity it brought him extacy and escape when he self inflicted. He loved the pain, cherished it, and couldn't get enough.


	16. Repetition

'No... No... No!... Go away. I can't help you'

'Please? I'm lost... and I can't find my mother...'

'She's over there... Now, just go away'

Gaara watched a young boy walk through a white room as he searched for his mother. Gaara noticed the boys red hair as he wandered around the empty area, a faint metronome the only thing audible. Soon enough, a woman with brown hair showed up from out of nowhere. She offered her hand to the young boy, and the two turned to stare at Gaara. He just stood there, twitching and scratching at his left arm as he fought to ignore their haunting gazes. The two then sought to walk towards him, making him hyperventilate as they drew closer. Then in a split second, vibrant color returned to the room. The mother and son were gone, and all that was in front of him was Mikoto, who clutched his bleeding hand as Sasuke and Sakura held him down as she cleaned and wrapped his self inflicted wound. As she dabbed his cut with peroxide, Gaara saw tears running down her cheeks and the corners of her eyes.

'End it now... Just end it now...Do it' Gaara eyed a large steak knife sitting in the dish-rack on the counter. He shook himself free, taking the knife in his hand. As he he brought the blade to the scar above his heart, he was stopped by Sasuke. Sasuke hitched his elbow around Gaaras forearm, preventing him from gaining any leverage with the knife. As the brothers struggled against eachother, Mikoto and Sakura fought to take the knife from the troubled youth.

"Ngh!..." Gaara succeeded, the tip of the untensil pentitrating the skin above his heart. Everyone scrambled. Sakura ran for a phone. Sasuke ran for help. Mikoto ran to the backyard to fetch Fugaku, who was giving the dog a bath. Blood now coming from another, even larger wound, Gaara slid down to the floor, marinating in his own life force. The paramedics were called, and his wound was deemed too severe for him not to go to the hospital. The ride in the ambulance seemed like an eternity for Mikoto, who watched as her stepson lyed on a gourney as his chest flailed from his spasm of pain and accellerated breathing.

* * *

In the ER it was discovered that the knife had just grazed Gaaras heart. If it had gone a centimeter further, he would be dead. He was alive, much to his unwanting. He was cleaned, stitched up again, and stayed at the facility overnight with his with his worried stepmother. The next morning he awoke to a dark room, the lights out and the shutters closed. He could hear the faint repetition of a heart monitor, and felt the needle of an IV in his wrist. On his face was a mask that led to an oxygen tank that helped him breath normally. He never thought he'd end up here again. All that progress he made in therapy went down the drain, his mind going into remission. He tore the oxygen mask off his face letting the cold air of the room greet him while he sat up in the bed.

Sitting up too quickly brought him a massive surge of pain in his chest. He led his left palm under his shirt, running it up and down to look for the source of pain. Bringing his hand to his bosom brought the feeling of oddly smooth skin. Shouldn't there have been stitches?. He removed his shirt to look down at the area, two scars now crossing eachother, making an x shape. Could the wound have closed overnight? No , that's impossible, since the wound was so deep. He saw his cell phone plugged into it's charger on a nightstand next to him. He grabbed the device, turning it on to view the calendar.

December twenty-fifth? It's supposed to be November eighth. He was out for a whole month? Eager to find out for sure, he found a remote that controlled the rooms lights. Eagerly pressing a button to light the room, Gaara saw a table of gifts, each wrapped in bright Christmas-style wrapping paper. Across the small table were picture frames, three to be exact. One of Mikoto and Fugaku, one of Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi, and one of Sakura, Kagami, and Hinata. That was odd. Over the time of his absence Hinata must've befriended the others.

Outside of his room a few murmers were heard. Gaara held his breath to try and make out the voices he heard outside. After a few seconds of utter silence, the door quietly opened, someone peeking inside. It was Narutos' mother, who gasped and started shouting when she saw that he was finally conscious. A few more quick shouts became audible, along with many loud and fast footsteps. The room door flew open as his step-family and friends stampeded inside. The first to approach him was Sakura who slapped him across the face before administrating a gut-wrenching hug. Everyone was happy that he was finally awake after a month of endless sleep.

After some idle chit-chat, a nurse came in to examine Gaara before determining if he could be released. She briefly summed up that the amount of trauma he recieved through his self-inflicted wound put him in a state of shock. That state of shock soon made the boy comatose for a month long period.

His diagnosis complete, everything checked out fine. But there was one problem. It was requested that Gaara be institutionalized for signs of insanity. Throughout his coma induced sleep, many nurses reported that he constantly mumbled in his sleep about someone not going away. He even mentioned someone 'watching' him constantly. Maybe he was just having nightmares. Or, maybe he was clinically insane. Even now, surrounded by loved ones, he showed now emotional reaction whatsoever. He just sat there, gazing at the wall with blank eyes, not even hearing the questions and statements he was being drilled with.

'There they are again... That little boy and his mother...'

"What do you want from me!?" Gaara yelled, silencing all in the room. "Leave me alone!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Mikoto directly intervened, stepping forth to the bed. Gaara was clutching his head as he wailed with despair. He screamed again, tearing the wires from the heart monitor and IV from his skin as he lept from the bed. He paced around in a circle, talking to himself as he pinched and scratched at his skin. He brought his eyes to the place where he saw the boy and his mother, and shouted again when he saw another pair of figures.

Standing stationary was a brown haired man and a blonde woman, their eyes locked on Gaara. Everyone in the roomed watched as he walked to an empty corner of the room, wrapping his arms around himself as he sobbed. He kept whispering 'I miss you... I miss you..' over and over.

* * *

After what happened when he awoke, the hospital staffed released Gaara to his step-parents. It was still recommended that he be insitutionalized, but they ignored it. He rode home with Sasuke and Sakura, the pinkette cradling him in the backseat as jittered and whimpered. As soon as they got home he went and shut himself away in his room, sitting on his bed as he slouched forward, motionless. His eyes were red, drained of all their tears.

People reached out one by one, trying to get any sort of reaction from him. They would ask a general question but he wouldnt respond genuinely, only nodding his head. An hour past, then two hours, then three. He wouldn't talk about his problems with anyone , placing himself in a barrier. Eventually he left the room, fully dressed. He walked outside to his car, not answering when Mikoto asked where he was going. He was offered company, but didnt answer. Before he left, Sakura forced Hinata into his passenger seat telling her to look after him.

He drove and drove in silence. He didn't talk to Hinata, who sat there nervously while she pressed her index fingers together. They later wound up at the local park outside of the apartment where he used to live. He immediately exited the car and begun walking. Hinata followed him quietly, walking at his side.

"Have you ever imagined what hell would be like" he finally spoke, Hinata not able to answer his question. "I have. And I've seen it. It's all up here." he tapped his head with his fist while he chuckled.

"All this... shit, in my head... I can't stand stand it anymore. This is the second time I attempted suicide. And you know what? It was easy. Both times it was easy. But they keep saving me. Why? If death is what I want, why bother stopping me?"

"Because people love you... If the didn't, why would they cry over you? Why would they try so hard to get you to talk about your problems, even though they know you won't cooperate?"

"You don't know anything about me"

"We're alot alike..."

"We're nothing alike"

"Aren't we? My mothers gone, my sister is abusive and my father scourns me. Who else has had a life as hard as yours? I have. So don't put me down like I don't know how you feel! You don't know what I'd give to have a family as loving as yours! So stop feeling sorry for yourself, and take a long look at the life you think is so miserable!"

"..."

Gaara was speechless. Nothing to say, no way to justify that his ideas were right. This girl could walk through hell day after day and do it all while smiling. Because she didn't hold on to her pain, anger, and frustration. She let it all wash away, something that he himself could not do. Hinata turned and walked away, nothing further to say. Gaara remained planted as he watched her leave. Then, a sudden instinct filled his body. He ran after her as fast as he possibly could. When he caught up, he turned her around, staring into her gray eyes with his cerulean ones. Then he smiled lighlty as his face gained a shade of red. He closed his eyes, slowly moving his face towards hers. They kissed. He smashed his lips against hers, and she accepted it willingly. He pulled away with tears running down his cheeks and a small grin on his face.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Gaara returned home content. Content through realization. The realization that he wasn't as alone as he thought himself to be. He ran inside the house holding Hinatas hand, making everyone smile. He walked to Mikoto, hugging her with incredible force while he rested his head on her shoulder. When they pulled away from eachother she smacked him, while also wiping her tears away. Then she smacked him another three times before she hugged him again.

"Im broken... Can you fix me?"

"Of course"


	17. P1:Ecstatic P2:Hyugas

**_Part One_**

_Three Months Later..._

"Gaara. Gaara. Gaara!"

"Huh! What the hell do you want... It's, seven a.m on a Saturday..."

"Fine, I guess I'll tell your girlfriend to go home then."

"Im up... I'm...*yawn* up"

That's right, Gaara was dating again. His hallucinations and psychotic actions had ceased over the months, making him his good ol' mellow self again. He started goin to therapy again, Shizune suggesting that he do things to keep his mind and body happy and occupied, thus, a girlfriend. But she wasn't just some person he was using. To him she was someone he cherished. Someone he had genuine feelings of love for, although he hadn't used the phrase 'I love you' yet. He was too shy, which was funny in the eyes of his peers.

Gaara drug himself out of bed, throwing on basketball shorts and sandals since he was only in boxers. He limped to the front door while his eyes refused to stay open, making his vision impaired. He opened the door to see Hnata, who was clearly happy to see him. She kissed him on the cheek when he invited her inside, the he made his way to the nearest couch.

"Uuuugghh..." he groans as he layed his arms across his chest.

"Whats wfong wit woo?" Sasuke said as he forced a large piece of toast into his mouth.

"My goddamn stomach hurts.." he croaked back.

"Wait a minute, I'll get you something" Sasuke headed to the bathroom in search of antacid tablets or anything that would be of assistance. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet, not finding anything.

"Itachi!"

"What!"

"Get over here!"

"..."

"What is it?"

"Got anything for a stomach ache?"

"Lemme check... All I have is this. Deidara gave me it yesterdsy. He said it was for head and stomach aches, but I didn't eat it. Here"

"Alright, thanks. "

Itachi handed Sasuke a small, circular white pill, which he gave to Gaara. He took without hesitation. At first, it had no effect. Then after it dissolved into his system, his eyes went wide. He sat there on the couch staring at the wall with his mouth cracked open just a little. Then he started laughing like he just inhaled a shot of nitrous oxide. He started examining the room with a sense of awe as if he'd never been there in his life. Sasuke and Hinata became worried when he got up and started shouting about colors being all over the walls, especially since they were solid white. Gaara leaned his body against the wall before he started swaying back and forth. The doorbell rang suddenly, Gaara instantly slamming his body into it before opening it. It was Tenten and Sakura, who were surprised when he let himself fall back onto the hard tile floor, laughing as he started the movements to make a snow angel.

"What?" Sakura was disturbed looking at Gaaras wide and joyful eyes.

"What the hell was in that pill?!" Sasuke forced Gaara to his feet, who then ran to another room.

"What pill?" Tenten asked.

"That pill I gave him!" Sasuke shouted again before he ran after the giggling fool.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Gaara screamed when he ran out of the room he was in, a loud thud heard beforehand. He had knocked over a large bookshelf, causing quite the mess. Books were sprawled everywhere, and some family pictureframes scattered. Sasuke screamed a curse before following the nutcase into the hallway were he stood silenty as his mouth hung open in awe. He was staring at a moth who perched itself on the wall. Gaara chased it through to the livingroom, shouting about its beauty during the process, and coming to a halt when he bumped into Sakura.

"LAAAAAAAshhh!" Gaara licked Sakuras' face vertically top to bottom, her face blushing as she shivered with disgust. He bypassed the pinkette, moving to Tenten before he slipped and slammed his face into her hard tennishoe. Then he moved to Hinata, squishing her cheeks with his hands whilst orbiting his face around hers, a goofy half smile on his face. Then, for reason unknown, he threw his limp body over the couch, shuffling as soon as he hit te ground before getting up and sprinting to another room.

"Eeeeeeeewwwww! He licked me! He licked me!" Sakura hopped up and down, wiping away at her face with her forearm.

"Itachi! Call Deidara!"

"What for!?"

"Just come out here!"

Itachi kicked his door open angrily, not eager to investigate the situation. The nineteen year old comes face to face with his stepbrother halfway down the flight. Itachi held Gaara back by pressing his index and middle fingers against his forehead as the loopy boy reached towards him with both arms. Realizing what may had happened with the mysterious pill, he pulls his phone from his pocket and dials his friend Deidaras number. Deidara, in a nutshell, acts the way Gaara is now, but without the needs of any type of pill or alcoholic influence. In the same graduating class as Itachi, Deidara was the school prankster in his time. He would make paper mâché statuettes and full them with flour and firecrackers. Each piece art would explode after someone pulled a tab on the back that read 'Art is an explosion!'. Diedara answered the phone after the first ring, talking in his usual upbeat voice.

"Hey Itachi, what's up? Did you take that pill yet?" the question he asked was very suspicious judging by his tone.

"No. But that's why I'm calling." Itachi continued to hold Gaara at bay while his sense of euphoria multiplied by three.

"W-What is it?" his nervousness was obvious.

"What was in it" Itachi was worried about what he would say.

"MDMA..." he whispered quietly.

"Yeah, I don't know what that is." Itachi said.

"A Molly?" Deidara described it in another way.

"Nu-Uh"

"Ecstacy?"

"Ecstacy!? Goddamnit!" Itcahi shoved his phone back into his pocket, noticing Gaara had ran back downstairs. "Somebody tie him down!"

"What for!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, do you want him to get away!?" Itachi yelled back while he ran back upstairs to get dressed.

Sasuke decided to listen to his brother, grabbing some rope from the garage. He looked around for Gaara after that, but he was nowhere to be found, until he noticed that the door was wide open, and the girls were outside, shouting towards the same direction. The irritated and worried boy ran outside to discover that they we're indeed shouting at Gaara, who sprinted shirtless down the street towards the intersection that led downtown.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Sasuke along with the three girls cruised along the downtown streets in Gaaras red Camaro while their eyes scanned for him. It had been at least three hours since he ran off, and they'd been looking for him the whole time. They had heard people talking about a weird kid running around, but nobody could lead them to him, since he kept moving. But soon enough, a girl they asked had led them to a tattoo parlor, where they could see Gaara inside as an employee worked on his left arm. Sasuke left the girls in the car when he ran into the shop. He stopped the artist, paying him before dragging his stepbrother into the car before he passed out cold.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sasuke screamed as he dove angrily back towards home waking Gaara in the process. Gaara groaned in pain, rubbing he back of his head. His vision was fuzzy, his mind coming back from the effects of the Ecstacy.

"What?" Gaara hissed back.

"Just, look at your left arm" Sasuke was pissed that his day was wasted with chasing his drugged-out brother around the city.

"Holy shit..." Gaara looked at his arm from all angles, the tattoos starting from his shoulder and ending at his wrist. The designs were all amazingly done, and all symmetrical in placement and color. Actually, he found his new sleeve to his liking. "What the hell happened?"

"You were drugged" Sasuke barked back at him again.

"And you got lost downtown..." Tenten added.

"And you got those tattoos..." Hinata added.

"And you licked my face!" Sakura added jokingly.

"Well, sounds like the perfect day to me..." Gaara said, making everyone flick their tongue dissagreeingly.

* * *

**Part Two**

"Ohh! Gaara-Kun! When did you get these tattoos!?"

"Oh kami, GO AWAY Hanabi"

"Oh c'mon. When will you get your priorities straight and dump my sister for me?"

"Today."

"Really!?"

"No. And P.S, you're insane."

"I told you before. You WILL be mine. Sooner or later, you'll want me, as much as I want you"

"Yeah. Ok. Not on your life. But ok"

Gaara had just come across another routine encounter with his girlfriends sister, Hanabi. The girl was a year younger than Gaara and Hinata, and was obviously incredibly self-sentered and egotisctically obnoxious. She was a plastic, along with the gossiper, Karin, and her friends, and was only a sophomore. And, if it wasn't known already, Gaara hates her with a passion. So it sucked that he saw her often through Hinata, even though she lived alone.

Gaara received looks of excitement and envy as students in the halls noticed his sleeve of ink. He walked his way into his next class, Art History, and slouched into a seat in the front of the class, closest to the instructors desk. The teacher, a woman by the name of Konan, greeted Gaara with a smile before she began to admire the artwork covering his arm. The moment after that, Naruto and the rest of the class poured into the room as the late bell chimed. The knucklehead sat next to Gaara, and like everyone else he talked to today, starting blabbing about his tattoos.

"So you did get some!"

"Oh really? I thought I drew on my arm with a marker. How's your sister?"

"She's over it. Oh, and she says congratulations."

"Really. That's nice. Why the change of heart?"

"Like you said before, her feelings for you weren't as strong as she thought they were."

As the two opposites conversed they took notes as the teacher begun her daily lecture. She was enthusiastic, for today they would begin the study of her favorite form of art, oragami.

"You ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Against who"

"Suna School of the Arts"

"We're playing them again?"

"Yep"

"Amazing"

"Why so angry?"

"None. Of. Your. Concern."

"Fine, jeez..."

The bell echoed in the classroom signaling lunches beginning. Gaara walked outside and made his way to his favorite spot under a shady tree. He rested his body against the trunk, sitting in the grass around it. As he watched the clouds pass over the sky, his feeling of irritation calmed itself until...

"Gaara! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I think, I'm myself, Neji."

"Don't act stupid with me!"

"You're the one yelling and causing a commotion"

"Shut up! So you think I'd let you get away with calling Hanabi a slut!?"

"Yeah, I didn't do that. And in case you didn't hear yourself, you just shouted that out loud"

"Be quiet! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"If you wish"

Gaara stood up before the enraged Hyuga boy as a crowd formed around them. Neji took a martial arts stance, and Gaara just stood there with his hands at his side. Swiftly Neji fired a punch at Gaaras jaw, but he didn't respond. He didn't flinch, he didn't move when he was hit, nor did he fight back. Neji hit him in the same spot about five more times with the same result. The red-heads teeth scraped against the inside of his cheek, forming a cut that released a pond of blood from his mouth.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you feel pain?" Neji shook, keeping his stance as Gaara walked towards him slowly. Gaara approached him and grasped the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the ground. He brought his face near Nejis' ear, preparing to deliver his thoughts on the situation.

"You call this pain? This, is nothing compared to what I could do to you. A little advice, quit while you're ahead, before I end this myself"

"Y-Youre, a f-freak"

Gaara showed everyone why he is not to be trifled with. He was intimidating enough to make someone stand down without even striking them. He stood up, lapping up the blood going down his chin with his tongue like a demon. His eyes were cold as he scanned the crowd around him before sitting back in front of the tree, washing out his mouth with a bottle of water.

"Gaara-Kun!? Are you okay!?"

"Get out of here Hanabi. You know what happened. You started this shit"

"I would never!"

"Don't touch me."

"But you're hurt!"

"Because of you"

"You're saying that you fought for me?"

"That's far from what I'm saying."

"So that is what you're saying!"

"I just told you... Ugh. Where's your sister?"

"She didn't come today"

"Great"

"That is great. Isn't it"

"Man, I hate you so much"


	18. Guillotine

"Gaara! Get off of him!" Mr Namikaze tried to pull his player off of a player from the opposing team. It was the next day, and the Konoha varsity basketball team had its big game against the varsity team from the Suna school of the arts. The winner of this game would move on the the finals in the recent district wide tournament for the end of the season. Konoha had just won their semi-final game, and would play against Kirigakure highs' team in the finals. As the team walked out of the gymnasium, one of the opponents players shouted something directed towards Gaara, setting him off. "C'mon! Say it again, I dare you!"

"You heard me! Hows it feel to know that your mother's burning in hell!?" just as Mr Namikaze and the other coach pulled their boys apart, the pulled away, and went back into their fisticuffs. Gaara swung his right leg skyward, his foot striking the boy in the head, making him faint as he collapsed to the cold gym floor. The opposing coach tried to condone with Gaara since he knew what his player said was overkill. Gaara ingnored him, screaming and sobbing as he stormed out of the gymnasium at headed for the home locker-room to change into his street clothes. Sasuke walked after him, thinking of something that he could do to make him feel better. As soon as he was approached, Gaara grabbed Sasuke by the collar, forcing his body against the small wall of lockers. He screamed violently making his voice crack whe he readied himself to attack his brother. He propeled his fist forward while he aimed for Sasukes face, but he hesitated. Gaaras knuckles smacked into the hard wall as he whimpered again, letting his body fall forward landing his forehead against Sasuke chest. The raven headed sibling wrapped his arms around his head, ruffling his hair with his left hand as his scarred brother opened the floodgates that were his tear ducts.

*Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Vrrrrrrrmmmmmm, Vrrrrrrrrrrmmmm* Sasukes cell rang and rattled in his locker. He sat Gaara down on a bench, who then leaned all the way forward hiding his face with his hair. When Sasuke answered the call it made him flinch to hear his mothers loud and concerned voice ring in his ear.

"Minato told me what happened! How is your brother!?" she wished she could be there in person to comfort him which upset her immensely.

"He isn't doing too well.." he glanced at him, watching his tears drip down to his legs and run down into his sneakers.

"You father and I will be working late, so we won't be home until one in the morning. I called Kushina, and she agreed to look after the two of you until Itachi gets home, which will be around midnight, ok?"

"Yes, mother"

"Ok. Let Gaara know that I love him, ok?"

"Ok"

"Don't forget!"

"Here, tell him yourself"

"Gaara? Honey?"

"Yes?..."

"Mommy loves you, ok?"

Her words only made Gaara croak and made his tears flow faster. Sasuke brought the phone back to his ear and said goodbye for the both of them. Unwilling to budge Sasuke had Naruto help him carry the tear-soaked rock to his car. The three friends left to Narutos' home, per Mikotos arrangement. As soon as they walked into the home Gaara planted himself on their sofa, lying himself horizontally across the furniture and locking his eyes shut. Amidst his stirring and sniffling someone started poking his side. He cracked his eyes open slightly, seeing Kushina, Narutos' mother. She kept nudging him until he opened his eyes fully. He did so briefly, shutting his eyes right after. Since he wouldnt cooperate, she acted forcefully, lifting him up so she could sit with him, letting his head rest upon her lap. He purred lightly, locking down his eyes even harder.

"She loves me. But what for. I'm worthless. A waste of space. I can't do anything right, not even suicide. You'll stop me again and say everything will be alright. I've never heard anything so foolish, so uneccessary. I've said this before but next time will be certain. I'll gouge my eyes out, slit my throaght, cut out my heart and throw it at you, anything to take myself past that point of no return, and it will be glorious. And what will you people do then. Will you each hold me like this and tell me you love me, or will you scorn me. Will you even shed a tear, or will you finally say good riddance. And how would you remember me. Uchiha Gaara, the boy who loved his family more than life itself, or the psychotic, suicidal teenager who couldn't be saved. Would she love me then, after I'm dead by my own hand. Or would she finally realize her mistakes and regret ever taking me in the beginning. You were right about me. I'm cold hearted. So cold that not even a person with the warmest soul in the world could reach me in time. What say you. Dont you agree with me. I'm playing a game with limited lives, and I'm already on my last one. And it won't last for long. But dont fret, death will bring me salvation, and happiness. What do you say to that."

Kushina got up quickly, walking away as she whimpered and sniffled, bringing her right forearm over her lips. Gaara opened his eyes, staring blankly towards the ceiling. He glanced to the right looking at he stairwell, seeing Kagami standing still about halfway down. Her face was as emotionless as his, and she too hand tears going down her face. Their eyes met before he shut his again, and she just turned around and went back upstairs. Was that too much? They always ask him to open up, so he did it. It may have been dark, but it was all how he felt. A few minutes later, Minato walked into the house with a few boxes of pizza in his arms and the rest of the team behind him. Everyone walked to the kitchen, Neji walking especially fast since Gaara was in the house. Twenty minutes passed, and Minato and Kushina walked over to Gaara together, but before either of them could say anything he stood up and walked outside, quietly closing the door behind them. It was raining outside, but he walked down the street anyway. The rain soaked his whole body, clothing and all, but he welcomed it. Slowly walking forward, calls of his name became audible from the Uzumaki/ Namikaze spouses. He looked back to see them standing in front of the door, looking at him while they shouted for him to turn around.

'If its so easy for me to become this angry over past events, how easy will it be for me to self inflict again. Will it be as easy as painting on a canvas with the ink of my life force, or as hard as trying to cut through leather with a butter knife. I guess, my mind is like a wildfire. It's pain can be everlasting for days or even weeks, inextinguishable, even from the waters of suppressants and happiness. I'm too far gone. And you, of all people, should know that by now. Why do you love me! Why! I don't understand! I bring you pain, misery, and fear, and you counter it with love and kindness! How! Give up on me! Cast me aside, and your life will be better for it! The noose has been tightened... all I have to do is step off of the chair...

Do you think you can save me then?'


	19. Help

'She's doing it again. She's crying over me. She keeps telling me that she loves me, and it saddens her when I don't respond. Am I really making her hurt this much? Why won't she just give up. Give up on me and be happy again. And you, I see you. You keep staring at me, but I don't care anymore. I actually crave it. If I cant be with you, then can you at least stay here with me? This is what you wanted after all, so why do you seem so angry. Is it because I've lost my way. Or do you simply hate the person I've become. Well! Answer me! Don't turn your back on me! You made me this way! You did this to me!'

In the livingroom the Uchiha family heard a loud bang. Gaara had struck the wall as a result of his anger. Mikoto whimpered and sniffled while Sasuke wrapped his arm around his saddened mother. She wanted will all her might to talk to him, but Fugaku advised that they shouldn't force themselves on him. Gaara had been locked in his room all week since spring break eliminated the need to go to school. A few seconds later he walked out of the room for the first time in awhile. He was shirtless, his ribs highly visible from his lack of nutrition. He hadn't eaten in days, only drinking water. He locks eyes with Mikoto, biting his lip when he sees her tears glisten under the flourecent lights of the rooms ceiling fan. The two parents observe their stepchild as he wanders into the kitchen grabbing three apples and a bottle of orange juice before he locks himself away once again. Minutes, and then hours pass by, and the Uchiha men head to their respective rooms to sleep, leaving Mikoto sitting on the livingroom sofa. Sasuke walked into the room, seeing Gaara gnaw away at his second apple core, bring the third and final one to his teeth. Didn't he just grab those? In a few more seconds Gaara was alread done with his last apple, and starting to take swig after swig the full quart of orange juice, finishing it in seconds. He walked to the kitchen, clutching his stomach as he coughed violently. Mikoto listened as she continued to whimper, looking up when she heard a thump from his direction.

He fell over, triggering her instict to rush to his side. She sat him up, but he pushed her way, knocking her over before he got up and walked to the livingroom. His legs were like gelatin, wobbling with each step. Unable to stand , he let himself fall onto the sofa. Mikoto ran to him again, but her only growled at her. It didn't work, she still went to tend to him. She could easily tell that he was starving, and went to make him something to eat. She came back with a plate of food, but he was gone. She called him quietly, and the house remained quiet until a melody surged through the building. It was the piano downstairs in the music room. She walked quietly to the room, running her fingers along the wall as she listened to the symphony. The music was dark, and gloomy. The rythym was slow, like the background of a horror movie. Then with a jump of electricity Gaara kicked it into high gear, the song becoming more fast as the overall sound of it grew to be more evil. Mikoto hid around the corner of the door, listening to him play. As he hunched his body over the large instrument, his arms each extended to the other side of the keys, as he kept his eyes closed, not needing sheet music.

Sasuke was stirred from his sleep by the dark music, sitting stationary in his bed. He wasn't irritated, but he was listening. He got out of bed, walking to the source of the noise, meeting his mother in the hallway. They both stepped into the frame of the door, watching Gaara slow down the pace of his song.

_"Temari, I don't want to do this"_

_"Why not? This is a good way to relieve your anger"_

_"I can't play the piano"_

_"Then I'll teach you."_

'I've slipped. And now, I'm dangling from the rope of my own fears. I'm running out of breath... What? You cut me down? Why? Do you really care for me that much? Don't you resent me? Now you're holding me, and I can't make sense of it. I curse your name, yet you continue to cradle me. Just who is this woman? Is she my guardiian? Is she my mother? My mother...'

'Is this how you'll let things end?'

'What? Who are you?'

'You know who I am. Now answer my question'

'N-No'

'What happened to us. We were so, detached from the people around us. What made us change? Can you guess. '

'Everyone. Everyone just started disappearing, one after the other.'

'And what about them?'

'Them?'

'They lost people they loved too, didn't they. But they didnt weep, because we were safe.'

'I never thought of it that way...'

'Because we were selfish. Isn't that what you despise, greed? If so, then why did you accumulate so much of it? But that woman, the one we're hurting, the one whom calls us her son and gives us affection when we won't return it, why hasn't she given up on us like we wanted? Go. Go now and make things right. Get up, and move on. I am the past, and you, the future. Fill yourself with happiness so that one day I may fade away...'

'But where will you be then?'

'In a better place, waiting for you, when the time is right.'

* * *

'Now I'm thinking to myself, trying to coax my own body towards the light. But I like it here. Amidst the darkness I feel complete. I feel... alive. They follow me. They stare, and it frightens me. Even now, as my fingertips dance across the keys of the piano, shes sitting on it, tapping her fingers along with the rhythm. She hadn't been the one to watch me in awhile now, but I'm extatic to see her face again. You tought me how to play, but I wouldn't do it for anyone else but you. Please...look at me. You've been gone for so long...No, don't get up. Where are you going?'

Gaara stopped playing. He turned on the stool, looking at Sasuke and Mikoto, who both smiled at his acknowledgement of them. He stood up, still wobbly in the legs, limping towards Mikoto. He got closer and closer, and threw his arms over her shoulders. Her tears dripped down his back, making his body chill and his eyes widen.

"How can you keep going through this" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Because... a mothers' love is eternal"

* * *

'I couldn't believe she said that to me. A mothers' love... As soon as she said that, a feeling of relief washed through me. I longed for her to say it again, but I don't know why. The statement, didn't make me think of my mother, only her. She, deserves, so much better than me so I told her so, and she deemed it as nonsense. "I'd rather die myself than see you in so much pain" she said. I started crying. My mother. She, is my mother. '

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys. First time doing this kind of thingamajig so I'll keep it brief. I love working on this story, so much that I cry while writing certain parts. But ideas don't just say "Hi there!" and write themselves. So, if you the reader would want to see the story go a certain way, or maybe me do a chapter revolving around a certain character, just say so and I'll give it a shot. See you in the next chapter! =D**_


	20. Review

'Easy come...'

'Easy go...'

'Little high...'

'Little low...'

'Thats me... isn't it. Yea, that's me.. Look at all these idiots. Spring Break? Nah, not me. I'm more the, ehh, how could I put it? Ah, I got it, the "Nara" type of guy. I won't talk to you, you won't talk to me, and there won't be any problems. You got that? Even if we did have some kind of problem, I'd probably be too stubborn to do anything anyway, so you'd win... probably.

I wanna scream right about now anyway. Choji dragged me along with him to some party at Sasukes' house, for Sakuras birthday or something like that. I dont even talk to either of those people... so why should I even be here? Well there is Gaara, who is probably one of my only friends here besides Choji, but he looks a little caught up right about now. He's trying to pull his door shut, that Sakura girl and Ino trying to pry it open. I wonder what it'd be like, to be-'

"Heh?" Shikamarus' inner-thinking was interrupted by Naruto, who of course, shouted in his ear. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Naruto is one of his closest friends, but he was unfortunate enough to be deemed 'troublesome' by the spiky haired Shikamaru. He tuned out the yelling, looking around the room to find that there were actually only about nine people in total at this 'party', which now seemed more like a get-together instead of a party. The two girls ended up catching Gaara and forced him to the kitchen, begging him to cook as they did so. "Jeez, just cuz' it's your birthday doesn't mean you can make him your personal slave..."

"What was that, pineapple head?" Sasuke grabbed him by the collar, defending his girlfriends honor, or something like that.

"Oh c'mon, you don't wanna fight me..." Shikamaru advised, angering the Uchiha when he smiled and yawned afterwards. "Trust me on this one.. you won't win"

"What the-... How'd he do that?" somehow, Sasuke had wound up on his stomach, Shikamaru sitting on his back. He yawned again, stretching out and leaning back against the coach behind them. In the background a few people laughed, and a few people repeated Sasukes question, 'How'd he do that?' in their heads. Sakura herself threw a slap his way, but the lazy boy was quick enough to grab her forearm.

"Alright. Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted..." Shikamaru stood up slowly, waving for Gaara to follow him outside.

"What do you want" Gaara was jittery, holding his left arm as he shivered and mumbled to himself under his breath.

'He must be having one of his episodes again' he thought as he watched his friend stare at a necklace he held in his right palm. It was a simple, medium sized silver chain, with four circular pendants attached to it. No, those weren't pendants... are they rings? He whispered something about shadows before he started to stare at Shikamaru with his left eye twitching rapidly as he grit his teeth. He had talked to Gaara a few days ago, and he was perfectly normal, so what could've set him off again? Was it that necklace he was holding? "Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah why wouldn't I be okay nothings wrong with me I mean I'm perfectly fine why would you say something like that?" he spoke so fast Shikamarus' ears could barely make out each word. He shook more and more, pulling at his eyelids to snap himself awake while he started to act more strangely. "What's my name again? Hmmmm... C'mon, think think think think think, ohhhhhhhhhh! Wait that's not it... is it? No no no no no no no no, hmmmmm? Do you know my name, Shikamaru?"

'He doesn't know his own name. Is he on something? Knowing him, his mother probably gave him anti-depressants.'

"My blood is cold, ya know. Would you like to feel it?" Gaara pulled a butterfly knife from his back pocket, flipping it's blade open and closing it rapid succession. "No, I don't know how to deal with what might happen if I show you. But I can tell you this, mother won't like it of I do that again, they'll cry, and I can't deal with seeing them cry again"

'Them? He said them, as in multiples of the same person.' Shikamaru opened his neglected genius mind to analyze Gaaras possible mental state. "Gaara did you, perhaps, take any medicine today?"

"Who? Me or him him or me or the both of us who are you talking about but we did take a pill this morning or was that him or maybe it was me or possibly the the both of us?" Gaara jittered, shook, and had various bodily twitches as he spoke like a professional auctioneer. "Why? Who asked was it my mother or my sister or maybe my brother asked you so who was it?"

"No no, just me. Can you tell me what that pill was for?" Shikamaru forced Gaara to sit in the grass, taking a seat of his own across from him ' He mentioned a sister? I thought his sister was dead. I see...'

"The pill? I dunno I think it was a stress reliever or maybe an anti-depressant or maybe a normal pain reliever why are you asking me so many DAMN questions hehehehehehe"

"Can you get me the bottle you got that pill from?"

"Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!"

Gaara did as asked, bolting inside, leaving the door wide open. From inside Sasuke and Sakura gave the Nara boy looks of malice and were returned with his usual interested stare. After about twenty seconds a pill bottle flew through the door frame and landed next to Shikamaru shortly before Gaara returned with a grey eyed girl struggling to get out of his grasp as he sat back in his place. "Hinata, nice of you to join us..."

"H-Hi. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah, I'm working on that..."

Shikamaru looked at the pill bottles warning label, to see if he could connect Gaaras symptoms to it. The bottle read as follows...

_Libra Stress Reliever_

_Taking more than one pill a day may cause hyperactivity,-_

He didn't have to continue to know what's wrong. "Gaara how many of these did you take today?"

"Oh I dunno how many did it take I can't seem to remember ALL OF THEM but really I don't know maybe you do but if you did why would you be asking anyway huh that's funny funny funny funny funny HAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Well I'm not gonna ask him to drive me home anymore... Well I found out what's wrong with him, he's just hopped up on pills, so keep an eye on him and he'll be fine. You wouldn't happen to have driven here, did you?"

"N-No. Soory..."

"Damn..."

'Gaara sure is strange isn't he. And, for some reason, I'm more interested in learning more about his troubling past. I found out today that he hallucinates... a lot. And I also found out that I'm walking home tonight...'

* * *

Shikamaru awoke the next morning and immediately went to the computer in his room, which was surprisingly clean for such a lazy person. It was the last day of spring break and classes would resume tomorrow, so he planned to learn more about his friend Gaara today. He opened a search engine in his Internet browser and typed in Gaaras name. At first he four nothing, so he changed his search to 'Highway 17 Accident'. He recieved a multitude of resources, mostly newspaper articles. He opened the first one he saw, and begun reading it top to bottom.

"Sabaku family nightmare. The perfect family goes through the perfect terror when their vehicle entered a head-on collision with a runaway semi truck on the constantly traveled highway seventeen. Miraculously the sole survivor of the accident was the driver of the car, who was the youngest son of the family, his parents and two siblings now deceased. It was discovered in an autopsy that the driver of the large truck had fallen asleep after an over-consumption of alchoholic beverages. The man was sentenced ten years for over five DUI charges he accumulated over a period of ten years, while the whereabouts to the young boy are currently unknown."

Shikamaru felt as if he should stop there, but he kept looking. He looked news footage of a interview with Gaara shortly after the accident. He was incoherent and unwilling to respond, tormented as he watched his family get loaded into bodybags. His face sparkled from the beads of tears all over his face and he couldn't stop crying even for a second. The video had comments tagged to it like "leave the kid alone, that's so sad, and I wish I could hug him", all very sympathetic towards Gaara.

"That's...enough," Shikamaru pushed the power button on his computer and stood up, the information overwhelming for his eager mind to see any more. "That's too depressing...even for me"

He thought about how Gaara acted the night before, and something clicked. That necklace he kept oggling, it had rings on it instead of normal pendants. Could those be... wedding rings? His brother and sister both had spouses, and his parents were married, so that makes four in total. "I think it's best to stop there..."


	21. Traumatized

*Knock Knock*

"The hell do you want?"

"Gaara?"

"Next door, ASSWHOLE"

Shikamaru knocked at Gaaras door, but his pissed off brother answers it instead and points him to the house on the left. The green and black clad boy slowly makes his way next door, and rings the doorbell. A muffled "Come in" was heard, so he slowly opened the large white door. The living-room was barren, so he moved to the kitchen, seeing his friend standing before a stove as a brunette woman fed him cooking ingredients. It was five in the afternoon, so of course they were making dinner. Then in a flash three children ran past the stranger in their way and into the livingroom, one of them baring a remarkable resemblance to Gaara.

Gaara turned to Shikamaru lightly smiling while he poured the contents of a large wok into a plastic bowl.

"What's up?" he said

"You first..."

"Well, this is my sister-in-law, Kiriko, and those kids are my nieces and nephew, Aya, Kira, and Kankuro Jr." the woman shook his hand, and the children yelled their greetings as they ran upstairs. Gaara offered him a seat at the dinner table , apologizing for his hyperactivity from yesterday in the process before he left to gather the children for dinner.

* * *

"Did you want to ask me something?" Gaara said as he tightened a tie around his collar. Dinner was done, and Gaara had dressed himself in nice clothes, for unknown reasons. He wore his brightest pair of white sneakers, dark black jeans, and a red dress shirt with a black tie to finish things off.

"Well, yea... But, what's with the nice clothes?" Shikamaru questioned, burping mid sentence.

"It's parent teacher night, did you forget?"

Parent teacher night was as it sounds. Students would go to school with their parents and discuss their grades and whatnot.

"No, but I'm not going anyways"

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me"

"Well, it's about that necklace you're wearing.."

"..."

"Uh..Gaara?"

"Leave..."

"What's the matter?"

"Go!"

The curious Nara boy had walked blindly into a minefield, not surviving for very long. Gaara forced him out of the house and completely abandoned what he was doing prior to the question. He kicked off his shoes, and removed his shirt before he went to the center of the houses living-room. He stretched, and then went into a handstand, crossing his legs at the top. After a few seconds, he lifted up an arm, holding himself up with one, closing his eyes and taking shorter, smaller breaths.

_"You can't make me do that..."_

_"I am your father, so you'll do as I tell you!"_

_"I'm not going to fight you.."_

_"Why not, you disobey me constantly, so you must think yourself to be above me. So we'll settle this like adults! Now get up!"_

_"No"_

_"Get the fuck up! You worthless piece of shit!"_

_The man swung at his son with a heavy fist , making his nose bleed. The man was drunk, taking his alcohol amplified anger out on his youngest son, who disobeyed his fathers request to hand over all of his money for a supposed 'rent' the boy owed his father. He refused, which was the worst thing he could've done. _

_"Dad leave him alone!" the boys older brother struggled to keep the peace and keep the infant in his arms asleep at the same time. _

_The father left the room, and returned with a wooden baseball bat. He stood his son up and swung the sports equipment at his ribs. The poor boy took the impact at full force, hunching over and screaming as more blood exited through his mouth. As he fell to the floor, his father kicked his side repeatedly and laughed as he did so until his son passed out. _

_The boy awoke later in a pitch dark room, his whole body screaming in pain. He slowly picked himself up from the floor, hearing a small splashing noise as he walked towards the door. He shook the handle. It was locked, so he moved his fingers across the wall, flicking the lights on when he located the switch, and winced at what he saw. A puddle of blood on the floor, along with red footsteps leading right to him. His hands and feet were red from his fluids, and it hurt to simply breathe. _

_"Five...Six... So today makes seven times this month"_

_*WooWoo Woop!* a police-car was outside, along with an ambulance, and an officer knocking on the front door. Some time passed and the boy was pulled out of the room and placed onto a stretcher. The police asked the boy if he would like charges to be pressed on his father, but he said no. He was too afraid of what might happen if he did. The last thing he saw before the ambulance doors closed was the grimacing smile of his father. The next day the father awoke on the sofa with a splitting headache, and his infuriated older son standing over him. _

_"How many more times must we go through this?"_

_"Go-, go through what?"_

_"You put Gaara in the hospital again. You broke six of his ribs and punctured his left lung. He almost died"_

_"I-I, did that?"_

_"You came home drunk again. You know what's sad? I've only been a father for a few years, and I can already tell that I'm a better one than you"_

_"I-I don't know what to say.."_

_"What about sorry!? Go, and tell him know. Hes in his room, but it won't matter because he can't hear you. He's asleep. _

_The father got up, and went to his younger sons bedroom, and broke into tears once he saw him. His son was lying limp in his bed, wheezing as an oxygen mask supplied life saving air to his lungs, while his body was wrapped in bandages to supply pressure to his broken ribs. An IV was connected to his wrist, sending easing pain killers straight into his body. The father knelt besides the bed, grasping his sons palm and stirred him from his sleep. His eyes darted open, and fear coursed through his body. He jumped up, flinching and making the medical equipment fall from his body. He stood up against the wall, wheezing as he held his hands in front of his face, pleading for his father to avoid hurting him any more. His brother rushed in, forcing his distraught sibling back into his bed and re-attaching the medicinal equipment before forcing their father to the livingroom. _

_'Is this what I've done to you? I looked into your eyes, and saw terror in place of fear, without any love in sight. But why wouldn't you speak out against me? Your mother wanted you to, so did your brother and sister, but you wouldn't. Why? Is your fear of me that great? You've healed. And now you're trying to make yourself stronger, because of me? I've seen you, doing those hand-stands, and it makes me I'll inside. I've always wanted to help you grow stronger, but went about it the wrong way. Your uncle told me something one day that I would never forget. No wound is more troublesome than a wound to the heart, and the only medicine you can apply to it is the love of another. If only I had figured that out sooner...'_

* * *

*Ding-Dong!*

An hour had passed, and Gaara was still in his same position, now holding himself up with his other arm. Kiriko heard the doorbell and came from upstairs to answer it, walking past him on her way to do so. She saw him in a handstand, and remembered why he used to do that. She opens the door, and invites the person inside her new home. It was Gaaras stepmother, who had been looking for him. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with white sneakers and a red shirt, just like him.

"Your mother's here, Gaara" he let himself fall onto to his back and picked himself up slowly. He put his shoes and shirt back on, and re-did his tie.

* * *

"Someone came to the house looking for you today," Mikoto drove her car towards the school, with her husband in the passenger seat and her two youngest sons in the back. She looked at her stepson through the rear-view mirror implying that she was talking to him.

"Who was it?" he asked briefly.

"A sweet, brown haired girl. She said she was a friend of yours, but I forgot to get her name" Gaara knew falls he was talking about, but not why that person was all the way out here. "And when we get to the school, Gaaras' coming with me, and Sasuke you'll go with your father."

"Why can't I take Gaara and you take Sasuke?"

"Because I always take him, and it's alway bad news. Now you'll have to deal with that."

"Ugh.. Fine, dear"

_Uchiha Gaara_

_Art: A+_

_Calculus: A+_

_Algebra 3-4: A+_

_Study Hall: A+_

_Art History: A+ _

_2nd Lunch: N/A_

_World History : A+_

_Physical Education/ Gym: A+_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Art: F-_

_World History: D-_

_Algebra 3-4: F+_

_Study Hall: C-_

_Culinary: D-_

_2nd Lunch: N/A_

_Ceramics: F_

_Physical Education/ Gym: B_

"Horrible! Horrible horrible horrible!" Fugaku facepalmed, extremely upset at the rotten fruits of Sasukes poor labor.

"I don't see what you're upset about, Gaara got all A's" Mikoto mused, proud to have received nothing but good news.

"What? I think I did ok" Sasuke seemed prideful of the grades he received, and it showed in his smiling face.

"Ok is a bit of an overstatement."


	22. Enter, the Demon

'ZZZTTTTT... ZZZZZZTTTTT'

'This...thing. Its body is white. It has no face, and its skin courses as if it's made out of electricity. It doesn't like when I don't look at it, nor when I avoid it, but I can't, because it shows up when I sleep.'

'ZZZZZZTTTT...ZZZZZZTTTTT'

'It makes me sit down in a black colored room, and has me watch it draw on the walls in its own maroon colored blood. But, it only draws... the same DAMN symbol OVER and OVER again, the one I have tattooed on my fourhead. Love. Thats not what it wants, is it. It whispers to me, "More, I need more", that's when I noticed something. It looks, like... me. It has the same tattoo in the same spot on the rim of its hairline, and has the same size body in every aspect, from height to width. But it doesn't even seem human. And lately, I think it's been trying to take hold of me. I woke up this morning... with a gun held to my head. I don't even know where I got it from. I was doing so well, and now this thing is pulling me back into the darkness.'

'ZZZZZZZZZTTTT... More... More... ZZZZZZTTTT'

* * *

'It happened again. But last night was, different. There was another one. It was black, with that same symbol on its' stomach. It had long flowing hair, and the brazeer clearly that of a woman. When it showed itself the room turned from black to a shade of blue, and the blood on the walls disappeared. The first one was enraged, its' body thrashing and elongating like the electricity from a cut power line. It kept screaming, and screaming, until the second one offered their hand. The first was hesitant at the start, but then it joined hands with the other. Their bodys each surged with a different type of energy, and the symbols on their fourhead and on their stomach grew larger, covering the whole space. Then the second one offered ME its' other hand, but when I get so close to grabbing it, they disappear, and I wake up.'

Gaara had those dreams for about a week, then they just stopped after last night. That day at school, he stopped talking to people again, beginning to act like he did on the first day of school, quiet, and uneager for any human interaction with anyone. He spurned Hinata, pushing her aside, as he did with everyone else. In the class he was in right now, he sat at a desk against the wall, leaning his head against it. The instructor was lecturing, but all Gaara could hear was static.

"ZZZT ZZT, ZZZTTT ZZZTTTT"

'I thought you were done acting like this.'

'You again... I thought you left'

'Yes. But I've returned to push you towards the light.'

'But from which source. The fire or the clouds?'

'Can you guess.'

'The fire.'

'No'

'Then it's the clouds'

'No.'

'Then what source is it from then?'

'Happiness'

'Happiness doesn't exist in my life.'

'Is what you would've told Temari if you had a chance to speak to her again?'

'I-I-I would've said.. sorry. For...'

'For what.'

'Killing her...'

'You didn't kill me! And I'm sick of you saying that you did!'

'You're talking... to me..finally'

'If I could do more than just talk to you I'd slap you across the face! I treated you like my own son whenever we were together, and do you not remember any of good times we spent together? And what happened to your smile? It was so beutiful, but now it's non-existent! And are you're eyes broken too? Because you fail to see all of the good things around you! That family, that beutiful girl, whom I think you need to apologize to, and all of those friends you've made! Your life has gotten so much better, so why not acknowledge it? Look, you can't replace us, and you need to understand that, but that doesn't mean that you can't add people into your family tree. And I hate to say this but I feel like I don't know you anymore... You, are not the brother I love. The Gaara I loved would never try to take his own life, nor would he doubt himself. I can't watch you kill yourself, so this is the last you'll see of me. Goodbye...'

* * *

'I stopped seeing her after that. I stopped seeing everyone. Mother, father, brother, sister, all of them. I even stopped seeing him, the one whom always spoke such kind words. I know it's all in my head, but I can't stop myself from repeating what she said in my mind over and over again. I can't replace them, but I can still let new people in. But still, even though they weren't really there, I wish I could still see them now.'

'ZZZZZZTTTTTT. They're gone, now, ZZZTT, it's just you, and me. ZZZZTTTT, let me lead you, I can make you whole again. Just follow me, into the darkness. Entrust your life to me, and give me total control. ZZZTTTT. And feed me more, more PAIN. Let me drink your blood. Let me bask in your agony while I eat away at the fear you hold inside yourself.'

Gaara was in that room again, that evil white figure circling him while it tried to bargin with him. Gaara was mute, following it's movements so as not to lose track of its' position. He eyed the entity, and scoffed, clearly unwilling to bargain with it.

'ZZZTTTT, don't trust me? ZZZTTTT, fine then, let me ZZZTTTT show you the real me' the thing started to glow with a faint blue light. It facial features appeared, it's hair turning red and its' skin changing to a paleness like Gaaras'. In fact he looked exactly like Gaara in every way. He wore no clothes besides a pair of cargo shorts that blended in with his skin perfectly. A tail sprouted from behind him, while a pair of canine like ears emerged on his head, all while thin blue lines wrapped symmetrically around his body. 'ZZZZZZTTT, well? Are you satisfied?'

'You're not real...'

'Arent I? I'm here right now.'

'Its just my imagination, nothing more nothing less'

'Is it. Am I just an image you thought up, or have I been here all along?'

'You... you... leave me alone..'

'Enough with the "You" already. I have a name...

You can call me... Shukaku'


	23. Sing for Me?

'Haaaaaaaaaaa hahahahaaaaaaa, ha! Do it again! More, I need more! Cut yourself again I'm thirsty!' Shukaku bellowed from the confines of Gaaras soul, begging him to open the gates that were his veins. He did so, slicing his arm open with a small cut. He was in the kitchen preparing vegetables when he cut himself , and Mikoto was walking by as he did, so she instinctively went to his side.

"Are you ok?"

" My hand slipped. No big deal, I'm ok.."

"Are you sure? You're bleeding"

'Do it again! Again!' Gaara obeyed, cutting his arm again. Mikoto winced, snatching the knife from his hold. He reacted calmly, walking away and hiding in his room, leaving a half cooked dinner in the kitchen. He shut the door behind him, screaming as soon as it closed, a wimper in his voice. His mother went after him, but the door was locked. She stood before the door, leaning her head against it when a wetness reached her feet. Blood was running from underneath the door, soaking up in the white socks she wore. She started crying again, and he followed suit.

"No! No I won't do it again! It hurts..."

"Gaara? Honey who are you talking to?"

"No more... it hurts... it hurts.."

"Then let me help you!"

"No... he wants more..."

Mikoto kicked the door open, her worry enhanced strength sending it flying open. She witnessed her beloved son lying in a puddle of red liquid, his current state of shock making his breathing patterns spike dramatically, and the fact that he was crying made it even harder to breathe. Inside his mind, Shukaku ordered for Gaara to inflict more, his bloodlust at its peak. The mother wrapped him in her arms, and called for help. This had become common in the household. Gaara would self inflict constantly. Whether it was a cut, starving himself, or even a simple pinch on the arm, he would do anything to experience pain. After two days Fugaku suggested that Mikoto quit her job so that she could be around Gaara more, and she thought it was a good idea, and quit on the same day.

* * *

**The Next day..**

"Are you alright." Itachi asked Gaara, who at five in the morning, was sitting on a recliner in the livingroom, wide awake. He wasn't doing anything. No television, no music, not even so much as reading, just nothing.

"No. I'm not. I can't sleep."

"Thats too bad. Hey, I'm taking Sasuke and that annoying girlfriend of his to go eat breakfast, do you wanna come?" Itachi pleaded in his mind that he would say yes. He didn't want to be stuck with the couple all by his lonesome.

"Mhm" he answered softly, his stepbrother cheering in his mind.

The group of four packed themselves into Itachis small silver car, and headed to the nearest diner. Everyone ordered the same dish, two waffles with scrambled eggs and a side of bacon. And much against Itachis will, Sasuke and Sakura had started making out not even ten minutes into their meal.

"Would you like a condom with your meal, sir?" Itachi grunted as he kicked Sasuke from beneath the table. In his defense Sasuke only flipped him off, continuing his make out session. "Cant you two go a day without each others tongue in your mouths?"

"Their relationship is sexual." Gaara insulted. "They care nothing of romantic emotions."

"Hey! That's not true!" Sakura broke the kiss and shoved a finger in Gaaras face.

"Yes it is. He's your trophy and you're his sex toy" Gaara snickered as a wide smile came across his older brothers face. "Or were those moans I heard last night just acting? I wouldn't be surprised if both of you have full blown AIDS yet"

Itachi almost choked on his food from Gaaras remark. He was dying of laughter, his coughs containing multiple intervals of giggles. Sakura blushed, and Sasuke turned red with anger all while Gaara quietly enjoyed his breakfast. After a moment of silence, however, he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Ha Ha Ha, but what about you?" Sasuke tried to make the conversation about Gaara, but his attempt would soon fall flat. "I bet you've slept with a few girls yourself. Hn."

"Nope. Virgin. "

"PPPPFFFFTTTTTT!" Sasuke spat up the orange juice he had begun slurping, while Sakura blushed a deeper shade and Itachi begun to pound on the table in a fit of hilarity. "No way!"

"I'm a virgin..."

"Liar!"

"My petals still rest atop their stem, while yours have already been trampled on the ground." his plate now empty, Gaara handed Itachi a fifty dollar bill, then lyed his head on the table after he pushed the plate aside.

"What's this for?"

"Youre wearing shorts with no pockets. You didn't bring any money." Itachi giggled a little bit, finding amusemet in the fact that he was caught.

"You were going to make us pay for everything?" Sasuke asked, his left eyebrow twitching with rage. As the two boys argued, Gaara slipped away and walked outside. Noticing him as he left, Sakura followed him outside. He sat on a metal bench just outside the door, pulling his legs towards his chest while he began to jitter. Sakura sat a few feet away from him, and tried to make conversation.

"Blood, blood, all over the floor, flooding my soul, forevermore. Blood, blood, all over the floor, stay by my side, forevermore. Come back to me, show me your face, before my mind goes all over the place. Sing your song, calm my madness, and put an end to my immortal sadness. Can you save me, or is it to late? Have I already sealed my own fate? Where did you go, why did you leave, is it because I made myself bleed? I guess you can't comprehend, my death is the only thing that'll make my mind mend. When it happens, I'll embrace it, life without all of you, I can no longer take it. Blood, blood, running all over the floor, flooding my soul... forevermore.."

Sakura was shocked. That dark mantra, was how he felt? How could he talk about his death like it was a good thing, like he couldn't wait for it? Who was he talking about? Does he want to be helped? So many questions, the answers knowhere to be found.

"A-Are you... okay?"

"No. They were making so much noise, and there are knives in there. If I stayed, something bad would've happened..." he looked up, and smiled. It was terrifying, it shook Sakura to her very core. He saw her reaction and cackled while he started to snap his fingers and mumble quietly. "Those eyes... you're afraid of me...good. Hehehehehe"

She backed away slowly and went back to Sasukes side. Gaara looked at the screen of his phone to find that school would be starting in an hour. It was going to be a very slow day.

* * *

By the time they arrived at school Sauke had already started to spread the news that his brother hadnt been deflowered yet. He told one girl at first, then it naturally spread like a virus. As to be expected, the desperation of Gaaras fangirls had escalated a good percentage, forgetting that he was taken. In fact if Gaara didn't see Hinata on a daily basis he too would forget that they were together. Although, the couple hasn't been doing to well recently. Gaara neglected her constantly, too wrapped up in his own growing insanity to pay her any mind. But, on some occasions, he craved her presence. If she wasn't there, he was bleak, and if she was, his mood made a u-turn towards happiness.

Gaara had just entered his third class, Algebra, when his mind entered one of its daily hallucinations. As the teacher wrote on the whiteboard, his minds alter-ego, Shukaku, sat on Gaaras desk as he swung his legs forward and back. Gaara started dozing off, and when he did, he could hear Shukakus' maniacal laughter grow louder, and when he opened his eyes, the laughter ceased, and his body would fade. This gave Gaara an idea, which was idiotic, but he wanted to try it. He thought, that if he stayed awake, Shukaku wouldn't torment him, so that's what he decided to do.

By the time lunch came, Gaara realized that his plan was indeed a dumb one. The torture wouldn't stop. He still heard its voice, demanding for blood to be spilt. This only made Gaara insecure. He could barely tell his hallucinations from reality.

"Gaara-San? Are you ok?"

"Tenten? What do you want?"

"You called me over here, didn't you?"

'Did I? I don't remember it, but clearly I did. It must've been him..'

"It's nothing... Sorry for wasting your time."

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

"You wouldn't understand.."

"Tell me, and I can try"

"Well.. I, I-" he stopped himself from speaking by clamping his teeth down on his right arm. He grunted, pulling his arm away slowly, his canines ripping his skin as he pulled away, trickles of blood going down to his wrist. Gaara looked up at Tenten, who wore that same fearful gaze that Sakura wore earlier today. She even reacted the same way, slowly backing up before walking away quietly. He reached out towards her, hoping in his mind that she would come back. He didn't want to be alone, even if it was for five minutes. After she got a certain distance away from Gaara, she took a seat at a table where Naruto, his sister, and Sasuke and Sakura sat. She told them something, then all five of them looked back at Gaara.

"You said he did what?" Naruto asked.

"He bit himself, and then cut his arm with his teeth!" Tenten was still a bit shaken. Her eyes were shaking, and she tried to avoid Gaaras gaze. From his seat under the tree, Gaara waved to them with his right arm. Everyone cringed, seeing blood drip down from his bite wounds. He was smiling, which was what made it so eerie, and from afar it looked as if he was laughing too.

"Heeeyyyyyy! Look! Look at what I did!"

"How long has he been acting like this?" Naruto asked while he watched in disgust as Gaara lapped up the blood with his tongue.

"Since this morning. He sung this dark, evil song, and then he started acting crazy.." Sakura answered his question, and everyone reacted by cocking their heads to the sides. "I can remember it so fluently, it scares me.."

"He sung to you?" Sasuke asked for confirmation.

"It sounded like he was singing to himself, almost like a lullaby.."

"Sing it"

"What!? No!"

"C'mon. Sing the song"

"Yeah Sakura it can't be as bad as you say it is"

"But I-.. Fine. Here goes.

Blood, blood, all over the floor, flooding my soul, forevermore. Blood, blood, all over the floor, stay by my side, forevermore. Come back to me, show me your face, before my mind goes all over the place. Sing your song, calm my madness, and put an end to my immortal sadness. Can you save me, or is it to late? Have I already sealed my own fate? Where did you go, why did you leave, is it because I made myself bleed? I guess you can't comprehend, my death is the only thing that'll make my mind mend. When it happens, I'll embrace it, life without all of you, I can no longer take it. Blood, blood, running all over the floor, flooding my soul... forevermore"

"I take that back, you shouldn't have sung it."

"I told you it was bad."

"I feel depressed..."

"We should do something to make him less.. you know.. sad. When's his birthday?"

"I don't know, dobe, go ask him."

Naruto ran over to Gaara, and swiftly asked him a question. Everyone watched him pause for a minute, and then turn around with an awkward look on his face. He ran back to the table and paused again, holding up a finger, juggling words in his mind.

"Well?"

"It was two months ago.."

"Is it too late to say happy birthday?"


	24. Anxiety of Contentment

'I know how this'll end, so I'm not going to open it..' Gaara held in his hands a red, metal box with yellow taped wrapped around it to keep it shut. The tape had his name all over it, and oddly enough, spoke to him.

'Open it..'

'Why.. why open it?'

'You'll feel better when you do... C'mon, open it.'

'Gaara don't do it. Give it to me instead' Shukaku tapped Gaara on his shoulder, and then reached for the box. Gaara pulled away, and held the container tightly to his chest. 'Don't listen to that thing, follow me instead.'

'Gaara, let me out. I can't breathe...' the voice eminating from the small chest became a feminine one, and a familiar one at that.

'Mom? Mom!' Gaara sat on the floor, tearing away at the tape that wrapped around the box. The red container, now bare to the world, became silent. Then in an instant, the tape wrapping the box re-applied itself, and the voice started speaking again.

'Which one is it, the new one, or the old one'

'Dont talk about her like she was just, replaced... I-I love them both'

'Do you? Did why did you you kill the first?'

'I didn't...'

'And, you watched her die, slowly, painfully. So? Which one is it, the old or the new?'

'The.. new'

'Then I can already telI you that if you open that box, you'll only get hurt again'

'How? How can you possibly know that?'

'Because it's common with you now. She will give you all the love in the world, and you'll just spit in her face. You'll curse her name, make her cry, and eventually, regret will ensue. You'll want to apologize, but you won't be able to bring yourself to it. You'll idily fret as she begins to realize that you really do hate her, and soon will grow to hate you as you hate her. And then, she will give up on you. Forever.'

'SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE!'

'THEN DO IT THEN! OPEN THE BOX! PROVE ME WRONG! DO IT! DO IT! DOOO IIITTT!'

Gaara's body shut up with a jolt of adrenaline, waking him from his sleep. His chest inflated and deflated with such great acceleration that he couldn't breathe. Paranoia danced in the cerebral confines of his head making his eyes dart back and forth as they searched for something that they didn't even know was in the same vicinity. A cold perspiration coated his fourhead even though the room was cold, and his face turned a pale blue. His hands shook with cold shivers not from the air but from the anxiety attack he was experiencing. He stood up, wobbling out of the door of his chambers as he weezed and shook liked he had witnessed the most frightening thing one could ever see. He entered the living-room, seeing a majority of his friends staring blankly at the television, as most people spent their days, watching a work of fiction that ran on for thirty minutes before slapping something else into the faces their mindless viewing audience. Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba all toward their heads towards him, the brief distraction breaking the ties the tv had on their eyes. Everyone jumped up as he fell like a cut down tree, turning over onto his back as he tried to maintain a pattern in his breathing. One, two, one, two, three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve he couldn't slow down, huffing and puffing as if he were in the final stretch of a marathon, his reserves of air all being depleted in a last ditch effort to cross the finish line before he collapsed.

His eyes wandered, avoiding contact with the people who now loomed over him, idiotically watching on not knowing what neccesary actions to take. Water, CPR, nine-one-one so many options so many obvious things to do but no movement. No help. Just, observation. Help me, what're you doing? I can't breathe, and my chest hurts. Why is it so cold in here, and why am I sweating? Am I doing this to myself or am I sick? He isn't real he can't be real I don't see him anywhere but in there yet I can't grasp whether or not he truly exist yet I can't stop thinking about it! And did he do something to them? I haven't seen them since he showed his face but then again they were never really here! So did they even leave to begin with!? And him! Did he just come into being or has he been there all along!? Why are you just standing there!? Do something! Do anything!

Lips... They feel so cold, yet so familiar. And that scent. Whats this? Something about this, feels like I'll die if I don't have it. Air. Life saving breath. More. More. Do it faster please I still can't breathe. But it's too slow. Faster. Please go faster. There... There...

"Th-Thank you," Gaara's breathing slowed, and his body stood still. His savior pulled their face from his, smiling lightly as they blushed as light pink. "Hinata.."

"Are you ok?" she reached out, her palm open and awaiting for his latch onto it.

"Thanks to you, yes" their palms joined, and she lifted the skinny boy to his feet. After things simmered down, Sasuke finally emerged, his hair soaking wet as he wrung it out with a bright white towel, dampening the backside of his shirt. Eveyone looked at him, and he cocked and eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Did someone die or something?" everyone giggled at his remark, even Gaara, who rubbed his cheeks to try and dispell the numbness that lingered from earlier.

"Almost, Sasuke. Almost."

* * *

'Open it. Can you do it now?'

'Yea'

'Do it then'

'No'

'Huh?'

'I don't need to open it.'

'Yes you do, don't you yearn to see what's inside?'

'Well of course, but I can't do it.. not yet'

* * *

"Calm me down.. and hope that I cease to frown. I get it now, I'm content, with all the time we had spent. When you were here I had no fears but as soon as he mumbled my mind began to crumble. My spirit weeps and my body keeps peace as my mind holds doubt in what I'm truly sad about. But you always loved me, that I forgot to see , just as I shunned away the woman who stunned me with the love she had for a strange boy she put above herself. A new start... was I really needed to mend my broken heart..."


	25. One -Eighty

"What was that all about?" Naruto scratched his head as Sasuke smiled and all of the girls had glowing smiles on their faces. Everyone's expressions revolved around Gaara who had just recited a personal mantra before he threw himself over the couch behind him, his legs still hanging over the back. He whispered the entire thing but they still heard him clearly.

"It calms me down, Baka" Gaara said gruffly as the Uzumaki boy still had no idea what everyone was beaming about. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten vaulted over the sofa to catch a seat by Gaara, hoping to hear more of his poetic ramblings. He shut his eyes, tuning out his surroundings as everyone tried to talk at once. The voices, overlapping one-another one by one made what they were saying scrambled, and annoying. It was like having multiple radioes in one room, all tuned to different stations playing different songs, you wouldn't be able to make out any lyrics, wouldn't you? Wouldn't it drive you insane? Wouldn't it at least make you want to yell at the top of your lungs?

"Uuuuuggghhhhhnnn!" Gaara grunted, rolling over backwards and into a coffee table as his breathing and bodily jitters escalated back towards their full speed. Everyone jumped again, what happened, they all thought. Wasn't he okay a second ago? All that thinking, and once again, slow to take action. An idea came to Gaara's mind, lifting his right hand to the base of his neck. He made a fist, leaving his first two fingers and thumb out as he felt for a certain spot to grab on to. Finding the point of interest, nerve point to be exact, he squeezed as hard as he could, making his eyes widen before he fell over on his side, passed out.

"Wait! What?! What just happened?" Naruto ran over to the limp boy, slapping him to see if he was genuinley passed out. He sat Gaara up, and he just fell over again like a sack of potatoes. "How'd he do that?"

"He pinched a nerve until he passed out." Sasuke turned around, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cold drink.

"Like a ninja?"

"Ninjas aren't real, dobe"

"How do you know that, have you seen one? Hm?"

"No."

"So you don't know that! Nya!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, foolishly defending his childish beliefs.

"Shut up!" Sasuke reached inside a bowl on the kitchen counter, taking hold of an apple, and then throwing at at the blonde. The piece of fruit flew across the room, coming into full speed, it struck the idiot right in the head. It should've hurt, but Naruto only reacted by smiling and bringing the projectile to his mouth.

"Well? Should we wake him up?" Tenten nudged Gaara with her foot, making a hiccup exit his vocals.

"Yeah. C'mon, Naruto help me bring him outside, I have an idea."

* * *

"This is stupid. It won't end well"

The group had carried Gaara outside and set him down on the front lawns perect green grass. To wake the poor boy, Sasuke readied a water hose, obvious to everyone what he was going to do next. The garden utensil generating an arched stream of clear water, the black eyed boy slowly maneuvered the stream ever closer to Gaara's face. As the cold liquid was now landing on his face, the knocked out Uchiha continued to slumber.

"It's not working" Naruto pointed out the obvious, making a vein on Sasuke's head bulge out in irritation.

"You do something then!" he threw the garden hose to his friend, prompting him to attempt an idea of his own. He kept the stream over Gaara's face, and then used his free hand to clasp his nose shut. Now unable to breathe, his eyes shot open to see Naruto looming over him with that same goofy smile he always wore. He got up off of the lawn, his shirt and shorts soaking set as water still continued to run off the corners of his clothes like a river off a cliff. His attention was turned towards Sakura, who along with Naruto, was laughing with utter joy. An idea of revenge popped up in Gaara's mind as he designated his two targets. He walked over to Sakura, taking off his shirt and wringing it out over her head, and then turned to throw the now heavy article of clothing at Naruto's face, causing a loud slapping noise to occur as he fell over. Then, he uttered his own laughter before he left the group to go inside.

* * *

A few hours went by in the Uchiha house, and no-one had seen Gaara since earlier that day. He followed his normal routine, shutting himself inside his room, not leaving for anything until he decided to take a shower. The bodily cleansing process complete, the bathroom door opened slowly, a hot cloud of steam eerily pouring out of the frame of the door as a black silhouette raced through the fog and into another room. After the second door closes it opens again as the silhouette darts through the fog once again and back into the bathroom.

"What's he doing?" Sakura poked her head out over the couch, staring into the fog which cloaked the hallway while wafting a heavenly scent through the area. After a few more minutes the fog cleared, and she saw Gaara exit the bathroom and go back into his room, noticing something different in his appearance as he did so. Five more quick minutes pass, and Gaara walks back into the main room, now fully clothed. He wore a long sleeve red and black checkerboard flannel shirt that hugged his form perfectly, and a pair of black cargo shorts that went a little past his knees. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a broom and dust-pan before he went back into the bathroom. After yet a few more seconds everyone watched him walk back into the kitchen to see him dispose of the contents held upon the cleaning tool, red hair.

"You cut your hair!"

"Yes, yes I did. So what?"

Gaara did in fact cut his hair, but it was only a little trim. His hair looked the same, but his shorter bangs left the tattoo on the corner of his headline visible.

"When did you get that?" Tenten pointed to the spot where he had his tattoo, a beaming smile on her face for discovering something new about her friend.

"Gotta go!" Gaara ran out of the house, car keys in hand as he was clearly expected elsewhere.

* * *

"I showed up. Now tell me want it is you 'need' to talk about so much"

"Us... I miss, no. I need you. I want you to be mine again."

"Don't... don't do that. Keep your hands off of me.."

"When my family moved over here I was so happy, so joyed that we could get a chance to be together again."

"Chance? No such thing exist. I told you before, you no longer mean anything to me."

"Don't say that... You know it's not true.."

"Wha-What're you doing? Get back... Stay away! Mmph!"

"Mmmmmm..."

"Get off of me! I said stay away! Stay away!"

"Gaara! Where are you going!?"


	26. All Bottled Up

"You don't even like him, do you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You always look at him with that dumb face you always make."

"So now my face is dumb?"

"Quit dodging my questions, Sasuke!"

"Look, I don't NOT like him, okay?"

"Prove it then, say something that will make me believe you."

"I-I, lo-like him."

"Wait a second!"

"What?"

"Dont 'What' me Uchiha Sasuke! You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Okay, okay! So what I almost said it! It doesn't matter!"

"Like hell it does! You know as well as I do that Gaara's siblings were very important to him. In your position, you have the power to lift him up or push him down even further. As his stepbrother you-"

"Don't use that word.. He isn't my stepbrother.. He's just my brother. "

Sasuke ended the telephone conversation in a big way. He had always bottled up his feelings, ever since he was a child. But even a bottle has to open up sometime. It can't stay closed forever. If it did, it's contents within would evaporate, leaving a hollow shell. Such is true with human emotions. Hold them in for so long, and eventually you WILL explode. After a few minutes of silence, his phone rang again, Sakura desiring to finish the heated discussion they had began. But he didn't wan to talk about it anymore, his lid twisted shut and he locked his heart away. So what he almost used that word, it wouldn't have made any difference, would it? He let the ringing cellular go to voicemail, and threw it on his bed before leaving the room.

Walking into the living-room the first person to catch his gaze was Gaara. Huddled over, fetal position on the sofa, he shook and rattled as his chest expanded and withdrew as his eyes darted back and forth in a mass sense of paranoia. All the while he shivered as if he was freezing, yet he was sweating heavily like was sitting in the blistering sun all day.

'You have the power to lift him up or push him down even further' Sakuras words echoed in his head as his lips parted to release a sentence but instead only silence exited. He just stared at him. At his brother. Longing to ease his suffering but knowing how to go about doing it. Verbally? Physically? Psychologically? The choices bounced around his mind as he contemplated on the results that could come after each choice. The scenarios ran through his head one-by-one, but in the end he forgot all of them. His brain was telling him to forget about what comes after and focus on the here and now.

'This doesn't make any sense. I haven't though about someone like this before. But the things he is going through, can I really help with any of them? What can I do? What do I possibly have to contribute? But I almost said it. Love. Not like, but love. I guess he's grown on me. But before now, did I even know that I felt that way? I had never thought of saying anything like that before. It never even crossed my mind. But then it just slipped out.'

"Wha?..." Sasuke stopped his train of thought to fell that his eyes were watery. Tears? Next thing he knew he was sniffling, holding his forearm to his eyes to wipe away the teardrops before anyone could see them. Unable to thwart his bodily functions he ran to the bathroom, looking into the mirror above the sink to witness that his eyes were bloodshot red from the silent weeping. It sickened him to his stomach, seeing his true emotions release themselves without his consent. He whimpered loudly, words replaced by the grunt of sadness as he hunched his body over the sink, letting his tears flow from his cheeks and into the smooth marble bowl.

'I don't know what started all this crying, and now, I can't stop. I just saw Gaara, going through hard times, and his inner emotions became my own. Or are they mine? Is that how I feel inside? Have I been wearing a mask over my true emotions? How do I not know the answers to these questions? A smile above a frown, happiness above anger, how do I really feel? I should know, shouldn't I? But, I don't think I do... What do I do? And again, how do I not know? Why can't I think of something?'

"Hey! I know you can hear your phone ringing!" Sakura appeared from behind him, startling him with the sudden shriek of rage. He turned around halfway, and she could see his red eyes and continuous tears. Her anger and irritation ceased, and her voice settled. She could see that he did care, that he did indeed love his brother. She cradled her lover in her tender embrace, while he rested his tear-soaked face atop her head. He continued to whimper, and soon enough it turned into a stutter, like a child trying to talk as they sobbed.

"W-What d-d-do I do?"

"You let it all out... And everything will be okay..."

Sasuke pulled away form her, and inhaled deeply. Then he left the room, and headed for Gaara. Still in shambles, Gaaras anxiety attack continued, and he looked upon Sasuke with begging eyes. He longed for help, for affection, and understanding. Then, in a fell swoop, Sasuke hugged him tightly, their heads side-by-side, as they rested on eachothers shoulders. Gaara followed after him, slinging his arms over Sasuke's back, his breathing beginning to cease as his swelling insanity was goaded back into hiding. Sasuke took another deep breath, and readied himself to speak.

"I love you, brother..."


	27. Abandonment Issues

"Ohhhh, that's so cute!" Sakura and Tenten cooed together as they watched Sasuke and Gaara in their current states. Both brothers were tired after a strenuous day of school, and were now passed out on their living-room couch. The sat next to one-another, their bodies slouched together while their heads resting against eachother was the only factor keeping them upright. The two girls, taking advantage of the opportunity before them, pulled out their cell-phones and started taking pictures. The flashes of blinding white light and the snapping effects of camera snap shots were more than enough to stir the crimson-haired Uchiha from his light slumber. His eyes, now cracked open slightly, could see just enough to see what was going on. He smiled ever so slightly, and then patted the seat cushion next to him, gesturing for someone to sit next to him. Tenten took the liberty, sitting next to him before his body shifted in her direction. His head now resting on her shoulder, she could feel the warmth of his body pulsate into her own as his gentle purring lulled her into a blissful state that made her eyes heavy. After that, hours go by, and Gaara opens his eyes to see the glow of the full moon entering the room through the open shutters as the sounds of conversation went on in the kitchen behind him.

"So, I saw who you have on your couch over there, Mikoto. So this is where he ended up, eh?" a familiar voice became audible to the eavesdropping boy, but who did it belong to? It was clearly that of an older woman, rounding the guesses he could take down to a smaller number.

"You've met him before?" he heard another voice after the first, but this one was more... familiar. It was Naruto's mother, so it came to his mind that his motherseas having some friends over.

"Awhile back. So what's he doing here?"

"We adopted him" Mikoto answered the simple question with an exhuberant tone, proud of herself for making that decision.

As the adults continued talking, Gaara sat up on the couch, throwing his head back onto the furniture to stare at the ceiling above. The attention of the adults was now centered on him, and he could feel their eyes pointing in his direction. He stood up, yawning before he turned to his guests. The Namikaze's, Nara's, and Inuzuka Tsume all smiled at the boy, and he returned their kindness with a light smile of his own. Behind the adults, their respective children could be seen through the kitchens bay window as they tossed a football around the backyard.

"Hi" was all Gaara said while he started stretching, his back popping multiple times, stiff from his sleeping position. After his stretching routine, the doorbell of the house chimed, causing instinct to walk him to the door. Opening the door quickly Gaara is greeted by Ino, and a man who was most likely her father. Letting them inside, the adult sits with the others while the blonde teen heads outside and into the backyard. Through the walls of the house music eminated from outside while inside the beutiful aroma from various foods wafted around the kitchen with a light hint of charcoal and lighter fluid in the air. "A Barbeque?"

"Mhm. Sit down. Eat."

"Sorry mom, not hungry.."

"Don't give me that Gaara I can see your ribs trough your shirt."

Mikoto stood up and forced the malnourished boy into the chair next to hers while on the side, Fugaku prepared his son a plethora of edible delight. Sitting a mountainous bowl of food before him, Fugaku patted Gaara on the head before saying his sarcastic apologies for his mothers good intentions. Gaara only stared at the bowl at first, watching the steam dance in the air as it tempted him to take the first bite. The aromatic fog zipped through the air and up into Gaara's nasal cavity, where it's abilities had begun to take full effect. In a spilt second Gaara had grabbed a fork and started shoveling the meal intothis gullot, not caring if he looked like an uncivilized beast. After finishing his first bowl, Mikoto brought him another, and he finished it just a quickly. Stomach full, happiness growing, Gaara slouched in his chair, patting a hand on his still surprisingly flat stomach.

"Otōto! Come outside!" Gaara pivoted his neck to the left to catch sight of Sasuke, who had his face pressed against the screen door in an act that caused laughter form the adults. Groaning in annoyance, Gaara smiled, excusing himself from the table to head out into the backyard.

"Otōto? Since when does Sasuke call him that?" Kushina raised an brow at Mikoto, who looked outside at her boys while a sense of pride washed over her spirit.

"Since about... three days ago. I don't know what happened, but since then they stared spending a lot more time together."

"I wish my kids would act like that." Kushina turned around to see Kagami and Naruto in the backyard sitting at a table, ARM WRESTLING.

* * *

"Hey no fair! Stop using your dirty tricks!" Naruto shoved a finger in his sisters face, embarrassed and humiliated that had lost.

"What tricks? Do you mean... STRENGTH?" Kagami stuck her tongue out at her brother while she chuckled and mocked him with her 'Superiority'.

As they walked outside, Sasukes face went blank and back to usual before he brought his lips to Gaara's ear. "We know your secret"

Gaara's eyes shot open, turning his head towards him with that paranoid look on his face. "What secret?"

"You kissed that girl from Suna a few days ago."

"She kissed me!"

"Calm down. We know that, because she came here and confessed."

"She did, what?"

"She told us, Hinata specifically, that she kissed you against your will."

"Where is she"

"Over there, talking to Sakura" Gaara looked away to see Matsuri, conversing with Sakura and Ino, and then looked back at Sasuke.

"Not her, Hinata"

"She's in your room. She got a phone-call, and then she just...disappeared. But she's not upset, she understands that it wasn't your fault." Gaara exhaled, the brewing storm passing over him in an instant with no bad after-effects. But still, from the sounds of it, Hinata seemed upset. Voiding his concerns for anything and everything around him, he ran back inside and into his room. Shutting himself inside he came to see that the room was pitch black, and the girl could barely be seen lying atop his mattress. Her face was buried in a pillow, and she was silent.

"Are you ok?" he sat next to her on the bed, trying to get her to open up. But he ended up just sitting there, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. After a certain amount of time passes along, her body springs to life, her arms latching around him, her hands locking the hold behind from behind him as she slams her face into the crook of his neck. He shuttered, the tears now soaking his neck meeting with the rooms frigid air. "You won't talk to me, and now, you're crying. Tell me what's wrong".

She glanced up at him like a puppy, her beautiful grey eyes tainted with a faint shade of red. He awaited her explanation only to see her hide her face again. He hadn't done this before, comfort another emotionally damaged person. Usually, it was he who was being comforted. But for her, he thought of anything he could do to see her smile again. Delving on her backround, he imagined what could be troubling her. A sweet girl, with an arrogant sister and a extremely overbearing father. He had seen firsthand that she could tolerate her sisters insults, but he also remembered how much her father hated her for the most intolerable of reasons.

"What did he do" Gaara ran his palm through her violet hair, locking eyes with her again. He had figured her out, and they both knew it. But she still stood silent. As they continued to look into eachothers souls, he noticed for a second, that her eyes darted over to he right arm. Without asking for permission, he grabbed the zipper on the hoodie she was wearing, pulling it down to get a glimpse of her arm. Underneath she wore nothing but a slim-fitting white muscle shirt which led his mind towards lust, arousing him out of focus. Composure returning he looked down at her right arm to see that her wrist and part of her forearm were badly bruised. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists whilst digging his fingernails into his hands.

She explained, in graphic detail, that earlier today she had diliberatley disobeyed him, causing his anger to swell and him to lash out on her. She lifted her shirt, showing him more bruises on her stomach and sides of her body. Parental abuse, he had experienced this before, but seeing that it had happened to her filled him with chaotic rage. Hinata went on to say that she was to be disowned, and evicted out of the apartment her father moved her into. After that she hugged Gaara even tighter, wrapping her legs around his body to be even closer to him as somber tears cascaded from her face down to Gaara's waist.

"Gaara...You, are...all I have left... Please, don't leave me..." a collossal knot formed in his innards, leaving him unable to speak as he tried to force a response out. Could he deny her? Leave her alone, stranded, with nowhere to turn to? Those thoughts reminded him of himself, when he was in this situation. Nowhere to go, nobody to turn to, a family took him in without hesitation. So, why was he hesitating now? Why couldn't he say something? But, did he even know what to say?

"I-I-I...I promise... I love you..." she had never heard him say that before. But it filled her spirit with such warmth and purpose that she desperately wanted the three word phrase to part his lips again. In fact, it had been years since she had heard that from anyone. Her father hadn't used those words towards her since she was a child, the same going for her sister. Gaara didn't notice it, but while he sat there, comforting his better half, he no longer focused on his own problems and disorders. It was like they had never even happened before, all he could focus on was the girl before him, pouring out her feelings, trying to extinguish the fire in her soul.

* * *

"That's a little rude, isn't it?"

"Shhhhh! It's getting good"

Naruto urged Sakura to cease her eavesdropping, her ear pressed against Sasuke's and Gaara's room door. From the inside, Gaara could see shadows blocking the outside light. He could clearly see that he was being eavesdropped upon. Sakura, head pressed against the door became startled when the feeling of the door disappeared. After that, a hand met her face, and pushed onto her back. Looking up at the ceiling the rude pink haired girl pouted as Gaara stepped over her.

"Mom could you come over here for a minute."

"What for?" even though she questioned him, Mikoto smiled at the boy like she always had. Following him back into his room her happy expression and mood turn south when she sees Hinata sprawled on his bed, weeping silently. Being incredibly direct he told his mother Hinata's story and situation, and the woman stated that she was more than welcome to live with them as long as she needed.

* * *

"Is this it?"

"Mhm... I'll open the door.." Hinata shakily moved a palm to the silver doorknob to the entry point of her now former living space. She pulled the door back, and let Gaara walk through first. Walking blindly into danger, Gaara's eyes widened, his fists clenched, his teeth gritted, and he was ready for a fight.


	28. Two Sides to Different Coins

"So, your finally here. Get your junk, and GET OUT. And who the hell are you?" Hinata's father was exactly as Gaara thought be would be, a flat-out horrible person. He stared at the man whist violent thoughts tugged at his brain. "What the hell are you staring at boy?"

'Whoa, wait a sec, quit it!'

'Quit what? I'm HELPING you!'

'So you're making me think about homicide?'

'What's wrong with that? This man deserves it! Do it! Strike this man just as you did your own father!'

* * *

_Two Months Before the Car Accident_

_"Come on...Come on, don't back out now. He deserves it, he deserves it he deserves it!" _

_"Gaara?! Son? Could you come here please?" _

_Gaara smiled deviously, replying to his fathers shouts from another room. He walked slowly through the halls of the house, silently searching for his patriarch as he fantasized dismembering the man for his past offenses. Over a month ago the man rose his fists against his spouse , a moment that replayed everyday in Gaara's fragile mind. As he continued his turtle-paced walk through the household he rotated his head forward and back to see that everyone was there. His siblings were visiting, and his mother was off of work. He wanted to scream when he saw his mothers face, cheek bruised to a dark purple, yet she bore a smile. Questions coming his way, he only answered his loved ones with "Mhm", and "Okay" as he continued upstairs. Then he heard his father call for him again, and his smile turned even more devilish. The voice projection led him to the master bedroom, and he secretly locked the door behind him when he entered. He didn't want...interference. _

_"What is it...father" he tried to contain his laughter, preparing to strike, just waiting for the man to turn around. Time slowed down dramatically, making mere moments seem like an eternity as he dwelled in the darkness of the situation, waiting to strike like a cobra. One. Two. Three. Four. 'Just turn around already!'_

_"I...wanted to apol-" the man was cut off when the force of Gaara's bony fist impacted his face with such force that his teeth clacked and his head rattled and his body flew to the ground. He knelt over his dad, throwing blows after blows that all went without defiance. Slow down, this isn't you, you're better than this. But keep going. You know you can't stop now so cherish this moment! You're finally doing it! So do you feel better now? Will everything just, go back to normal? Or will they get worse? _

_"Aplogize!? FUCK YOU! After everything, you chose to do this now!? You expect me to just act like what you put me through never happened!? You almost killed me! " he kept the strikes coming, his voice hitching as he yelled, he didn't want to show weakness by crying. But his father just layed there, spread on the floor as his own son was beating him to death. In the background, someone banged on the door as the handle shook violently as they attempted to force it open. As he continued, Gaara was enraged when his brother appeared from behind him, pulling him away from the onslaught. His father was barely conscious, his face tattered and bruised while his blood stained the glowing white carpet beneath his corpse. As his brother carried him away, struggling, Gaara allowed a death threat to leave his vocals. _

_"If I ever see you lay a hand on my mother again, I'll kill you!"_

* * *

"Gaara can you help me?" the boy snapped back to reality, Hinata standing in front of him with a single box in her arms. Her father had sold all of the furniture and appliances, leaving only her clothes to pick up. Like a zombie, he took the box into his own grasp as he followed her back to the outside parking lot. His mind lost, Gaara snapped back once again when her warm, soft lips pressed into his. He grunted, confused and irritable, but the reason didn't cross his mind. He put a hand on her chest, his feral shadow enveloping his soul whilst his body flared up with a tremendous heat. Then, she pulled away, her tear soaked face the first thing that caught his eyes before she turned away to enter the vehicle. He followed suit, throwing himself into the drivers seat, looking to Hinata, who refused to look back at him. Respecting her privacy, he just drives, going back to his earlier reminiscent.

* * *

_"Let me go!" Gaara screamed, still bound by the arms of his older brother. He thrashed around, like a fish caught in a net. On the side, Temari contacted the authorities while their mother, Karura, buried her face in he palms. Gaara broke his brothers vicegrip, dashing back up the stairs to slam a massive kick into his fathers ribs. The man coughed, spraying blood onto Gaaras face as he continued his barrage of kicks to the midsection. The door behind them was sealed once again, with Kankuro slamming his fist into it, trying to stop his brother before he committed homicide. In the process of his onslaught, Gaara was startled when a large, uniformed man kicked down the door and forced a pair of handcuffs around his wrists before slamming the bi-polar boy into the closest wall. After everything simmered down, Gaaras father refused to press any charges, the reason he didn't illuded the boy. And after he reflected on the actions he had just taken, he felt like a monster. _

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Hey!" parked in the driveway of his home, the read headed boy desperately tried to get Hinata to look his way. Tired and frustrated, he simply chose to carry the girl out of the car.

"I want you to say it again..."

"Hn?"

"Tell me you love me... please"

"I love you, Hinata"

She sighed, coiling around him as he carried her into the empty household. In his arms, he could feel her body heating up, while he felt her arms tighten their hold around his torso. Her head resting on his shoulder, Gaara could feel her breath wander into his ear, sending a tingle down his body. He sat himself on the couch, the girl still resting on his lap. She sighed again, and finally picked up her head to make eye contact with him. "Can I ask you something. About your father?"

"G-Go ahead."

"Was he anything like mine?"

"Like yours? I guess, in a way. There were a lot of moments where, he seemed like he hated me. He would come home, drunk, and release his alcohol-amplified anger on me. That happened often... There was one instance, in particular, where I came close to death. After that, he started changing. But to me, it was way past due. It was too late to squash are past squabbles, too late for me to accept any sort of reconciliation from him. He tried so hard, and then, one day, I just snapped. Something inside of me came out, and I just, enacted my own sick and twisted form of revenge. I almost did to him what he almost did to me. I almost killed him. And in the moment, it felt, right."

"Did the two of you ever put all of that aside?"

"Well... Yes and No. He put it aside long before I did. When we both finally accepted a mutual agreement...it was only a minute...before he died. In those last seconds, as his life slipped away, he told me he loved me...and I could finally accept that. So going back to your initial question, I would actually say that they are nothing alike. From what I've seen, your father doesn't know regret."

"Mhm..." Hinata didn't find relation with Gaaras past patriarchal issues, but hearing his story only made her more depressed.

"But look at it this way... After all of that, this is where I ended up. I think you'll be fine."

"I hope so..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Heeelllllllooooooo there, from wherever you are! I am here, and I've got a question! I have noticed, that most of the past chapters from this story have been betweenst, one to two-thousand words per chapter. Where this babbling is going is... I've been thinking about making the chapters longer, four to seven-thousand words per chapter. And where that is going is, I want to know if that is something that would sit well with you peoplez out there. So, if your for it, just lemme know in a review or pm, cuz I NEED to know that before I post the next chapter. So until then, I shall be partaking in the game know as Minecraft! Goodbye! **


	29. Literal Heartbreak

'A, D, A, A, C...' Gaara, pencil in hand, blazed through a multiple choice test, while his free hand shielded his answers from the peering eyes of those around him. Sasuke on his left, Naruto on his right, stretched out their eyes to 'compare' their answers with his, little did they know, they only had five minutes left to finish. "You do realize you only have five minutes to finish the entirety of this test.."

His whisper sends the two idiots into frenzied states, blood shooting out of Sasukes nose, while Naruto stuck out the tip of his tongue while squinting his eyes. After that, Naruto gave up, letting his head fall forward and slam on his desk, while Sasuke began to bubble in answers and hope for the best. Just as he finished his fiftieth guess, Sasuke made a face like his blonde friend before he let his neck give out and his head fall backwards. Behind him sat Hinata, who countered his dumb expression with the same one, while poking his eyelid with the butt of her pencils eraser.

"All Right! Times up!" the current teacher, Yuhi Kurenai, startled the class when she stood up and started collecting test without warning. She snatched papers out from under the writing hands of students, and then rudely dismissed the class. Gaara seemed to be in a rush, not waiting for anyone when he stood up to exit the room. Sasuke walked out of the room normally, seeing his brother in a full sprint, a ways away. Without thinking, Sasuke ran after him. He trailed him down a few halls, into a bathroom towards the back of the school that was sparingly used. He pushed the door open with his fingertips, a ominous creak filling the air.

Sasuke winced when he saw him, body hunched over a sink as he vomited and hyperventilated simultaneously. His stomach shot inward after the sound of every gag, his person not shifting atall, hiding the content from his involuntary expulsion. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sasuke standing there, a palm over his mouth. Before straightening his back, Gaara twisted the valve utop the porcelain bowl, cold water flowing down to wash away his secret. In a rush he picked his backpack from the floor, falling over on his side when he did so. The bags weight seemed greater, yet that clearly wasn't the case. Sasuke looked down at his brother, and them back at the sink. He still heard draining water. He peered over the bowls rim, seeing the last of the liquid go down the drain with a tint of red at its tail.

Kneeling down next to Gaara, fear set in. A thin line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth down onto the cold floor below, and it wasn't stopping. It flowed, and flowed, making a puddle across from him that Sasuke was now standing in. He started shaking his brother, scared and not knowing what to do. Gaara started wheezing, his chest expanding while it shot forward with a gasp every time. His eyes stared ahead, was he conscious?

'What do I do what do I do!' Sasukes thoughts collided in his head like cars in a freeway traffic jam, making his voice crack amidst his breaths. He yelled for help, ignored by the few surrounding classrooms. He yelled again and again, all futile. Fear growing, heart racing, and knowledge of the situation limited, he tried to get Gaara to talk, to tell him his self diagnosed symptoms, to get ANY piece of information that could help him. But, each time he questioned, he was only returned with more heavy, rapid breathing with small shutters and whimpers in between.

"Sa-...suke...my-my-my... lef-..t...arm. I-I...can-...t...feel it." that was all he needed to hear. He reacted instinctively, rolling Gaara over onto his back and then up into a sitting position. After making sure that his brother was comfortable, he quickly dialed emergency services on his cell. He briefly described that his brother was having a heart attack, and then his location. He spoke with whimpers in his voice as he proceeded to weep on the thought of losing him. After he hung up the phone, he looked to Gaara to notice that he was no longer breathing.

In a state of instinctive fear, Sasuke lyed Gaara into his backside again. Using his left hand, he pinched down his nostrils whilst bring his mouth over his. He connected their lips, the bitter taste of blood entering his mouth as he breathed air into Gaaras still lungs. He pulled himself away, using the heel of his right palm to push down on his chest with hopes to get him breathing again. The first attempt didn't work, so Sasuke brought his mouth back to his, repeated previous actions, and on his sixth repetition, a pair of ambulance workers stormed into the bathroom. They excused Sasuke, having him step aside so they could lift him onto a gourney. Sasuke grabbed his and Gaaras bags, and ran after the workers and his brother.

As Sasuke and the ambulance workers blazed through the crowded campus, people stared, and some even seemed as if they were about to cry. As the black-headed Uchiha looked at the people around him, he spotted someone in particular in all of the crowd. Hinata. She had a balled up fist covering her mouth, eyes gleaming with tears as she watched them run towards the campus gates and into the emergency vehicle.

* * *

"Will he be alright?" Mikoto and Itachi stood outside of Gaaras hospital room, one in tears, and one doing all of the talking. As the mother buried her soaked face into his oldest sons sleeve, he conversed with Gaaras assigned doctor.

"It's very unlikely. His heart attack was caused by an infection in his heart that went on unnoticed. That infection, has spread into a rare strain of virus that is incredibly difficult to cure, in result giving him a heart disease that had considerably weakened his heart. With your consent, we could schedule him for open heart surgery, but there is a fifty-fifty chance that he will survive the operation. But if he doesn't receive this surgery, he could die in three-to-four weeks." the woman gave the family an ultimatum. Either send Gaara into a surgery he might not survive, or watch him die slowly. Dreading the thought of losing him, Mikoto reluctantly agreed to schedule the surgery for him. It was to take place the next day, giving little time to hope for good results. The doctor said her momentary farewell, wanting to leave the family with some alone time with the future patient.

Itachi pulled the handle of the hardwood door, letting Mikoto enter first while he slowly trailed behind. Inside the bright white room, Sasuke sat besides Gaaras bed, clutching his hand as he delivered reassuring words. Gaara looked up at Itachi, who leaned in to give him a hug. Seeing him in this state, and knowing what might come caused a whimper to escape the elder boys lips. Sasuke sat up to offer his monarch a seat, describing that he needed to pick up Hinata from school. He headed out the door, speed-walking through the facility in a mad dash to reach his vehicle. Once he reached the entrance doors, he broke into a run, throwing himself into his car as swim as he got to his vehicle, his mothers to be exact. He sped out of the parking lot and into the streets, where he started to bypass the speed limit, run stop lights, signs, anything that slowed him down.

* * *

"Excuse me?" the female doctor returned shortly after she departed. The clipboard she carried earlier was now filled wit more paperwork, that she flipped through vigorously.

"Yes?" Gaara startled everyone when his eyes shot open.

"Yes, its about your condition, Gaara, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am. What is it?"

"Well, it isn't probable, but there is a chance you could have, along with your heart virus, a rare heart condition know as arrhythmia."

"Heart virus? Arrhythmia?" did those terms apply to him? He looked puzzled as memories jolted back into his head. He remembered a searing pain in his chest, feeling his heart beat in a strange rhythm, and then, passing out.

"Yes. Don't you remember? You had a heart attack." his eyes widened at the truth, placing a hand over his heart. "We have you scheduled for open heart surgery tomorrow," He squeezed the fabric of his shirt, a shooting pain entering his left arm and chest. His body arched forward, and his screams were replaced with erratic fast paced breathing. The doctor flinched, ushering Itachi and Mikoto out of the room, rushing back inside and taking hold of the telephone. She pressed a dark red button on the phones console, enacting its intercom function. Her voiced boomed over the buildings loudspeakers, calling for a surgical team. It was now deemed too dangerous to wait until the next day. The mother and son watched as four other men and three women, all dressed in scrubs, ran towards Gaaras room, a surgical table and tools along with them. The last person into the room locked the door, which Mikoto found out when she tried to go back inside.

The idea of a loved one in desperate need of surgery is never a good one to delve on, especially if that person is your son. The desperate mother thrashed the doorhandle up and down, wishing to be by Gaaras side. But it was no use. The line in the sand was drawn, and it was impassible. Wasn't there anything she could do at this point? Only the opposite seemed to be true, that realization reading its ugly head as she sunk down to ground beneath her. All she could do now...was wait.

* * *

Inside the room, the best display of unity was on performance. Surgeons working in tandem, desperatley trying to save the life of the patient beneath them. Blue plastic gloves handled the boys innards, staining them with blood, while silver utensils fondled at his heart and the areas around it. Everything had to be precise. One wrong incision, and his life could come to an abrupt end. In this instance, they were the most powerful people in the building. The power to bestow life, even to take it away, all belonged to them. The lights above glowed ever bright, while providing precious light that guided the operators to the full extent of their medical abilities.

Halfway into the surgery, things started to head south. Gaara had begun to enter cardiac arrest, shortening the time left to operate. An oxygen tank was wheeled in, a respirator applied to the boy to buy a few more precious minutes. As the doctors fidgeted at his pump of life, stopping when it's behavior started to radically alter. It was beating irregularly, three consecutive beats came one after another, before the pace switched to four beats, then six beats, then two. I could now be confirmed that he did carry the heart condition known as arrhythmia. This knowledge also came with the fact that the amount of time to complete this operation had just shortened evermore. Up top, the respirator popped off when his neck spasms, blood spurting from his mouth and into the air.

After that, his heart rate had escalated to eight beats per minute, frightening the surgeons around him. All this unnecessary pressure definitely was not needed given the current circumstances. As far as anyone in the world knew, this was the first open heart surgery where arrhythmia was actively affecting the heart while it was operated on. The doctors had to slow their pace, the rapidly beating pump moving too fast to make incisions anywhere near it. Focusing, desperately trying to gain composure, the head surgeon steadied his hand, swiftly carrying out the last few steps to finally complete the heartbeat had slowed to average, giving peace of mind to the doctors, one of them beginning to stitch the gaping scar in his chest back together. Before leaving the room, everyone took a minute to remove the blood stained scrubs they bore before letting the mother talk with them. They walked out of the room single file, the woman who first talked to them the only one to stay behind.

"H-H-How was it?" Sasuke asked, whom had returned with Hinata some time ago. He dreading the answer. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's unsure. He almost had another heart attack during the operation. His heart might not have been strong enough to endure. We won't know if he will live until the next couple of days. Until then, we'll have to ask you to leave, and allow him to rest."

Leave, after two hours of surgery, two hours of pure fear for the patients family, and they were told to just leave? It seemed wrong. After his day, how could the closest people to him just to home like nothing happened? But maybe it was necessary, although any rational thinking would be cloudy for anyone in this situation. But eventually, after minutes of failed negotiations, the family reluctantly agreed, and left Gaara to rest.

He slept for hours, no breaks of his state for any reason whatsoever. The hospital staff had spoon fed him soup just to stop him from starving in his sleep. Eventually, hours turned to days, and his room slowly filled with balloons, flowers, cards with hand-written sentiments, and many visitors. And after that, days became months. People slowly stopped coming to see him, besides family members. It was like visiting him was just a class project at the time. While he continued to sleep, Junior year of High School ran on by. The basketball team had played and won their final game without him, and personalities had begun to change. After a few more months, the only person who definately visited every single day was Sasuke, and he always came alone. Sure, Itachi and the others didn't stop, but they came less and less, torn between time. After the sixth month had gone by, it seemed lik. He wouuld never wake up. It was had to tell the difference between rest and a vegetated state. And he had bad news ready and waiting for the day he awakened. During the summer, Hiashi, Hinatas father, stormed the Uchiha house with law enforcement, and drug her away. That was the last anyone saw of her, her dad, and her sister. They moved away, to a city not known where. Heart breaking news, looming over Gaaras sleeping body, waiting for him to hear it himself. He even had a massive list of prescription drugs waiting for him, all needed for his heart condition.

Going back awhile, with the personalities of people changing, Sasuke had Sakura had a falling out a few months ago. She had unknowingly admitted her opinion about visiting Gaara in the hospital, she thought it was a waste of time. He almost exploded when he heard those words exit her mouth. Sakura thought it was just something that could shrug your shoulders to and just let it by, but she would later be proved wrong. Sasuke started to deliberately avoid her with a passion, and he did it openly, wanting her to realize what was happening. He ended their relationship in late July, and didn't look back on the decision. Come August, a tidal wave of depression crashed in the shores of her soul, causing her to run into the arms of her friends. But their arms weren't open, nor were their shoulders available to cry on. They all backed up Sasukes decision, calling on her selfishness. Even Ino, the one person she could always count on, rejected her. It just goes to show, how destructive selfishness can truly be...

* * *

**Five months after attack: September 18, 2013 ; 2:20 p.m. **

"I- I... Yea... Uh-huh, wait! NO!" Gaaras long day of fidgeting and yammering in his sleep was a good omen to the nurse attending to him at the moment. Within the ever-changing scape of his dreamland, Gaara could hear his faint beat of his heart in the back of his head. One two three four five six, one, two thee four, one, two. The rhythm was so out of place, so irregular, so...fear inducing, and painful.

So much time has passed, a marathon of a dream that felt like a single day, compressed into five long months. What would you dream about, given that amount of time? Would you simply relive your life? Maybe, imagine different routes for different decisions you've made? If you're regretful, maybe you stay in one particular moment/moments. For example, spending time with someone you heart yearned for with fiery passion, but they grew apart from you. So you cling onto the past, watching those moments you shared together replay in your dreams for what seems like an eternity. For Gaara, it was about fifty-fifty. He did re-live a special moment with someone, but not for the sake of jealousy or lust, but for love. Because that's the moment he subconsciously chose, the one where he spoke the three word sacred phrase to Hinata. He realized it was odd, given the circumstances at the moment, but it felt amazing. As he delved on that, a loud noise started to coax him awake.

A faint voice reached his ears, hoarse sounding with a hint of sadness. Whomever it belonged to made smalltalk with another, most likely the current attending nurse. The voice made him shuffle and groan swiftly, in result, making his eyelids crack open. The pair notice this, moving to look over his bed and stared exhuberantly down at him. He moaned with pleasure, his legs unrolling as they stretched out, knocking into the board at the beds foot. He yawned after that, his eyes opening enough for him to see a blinding white light, which dimmed down naturally after a few mere seconds.

"Good morning...so, is the surgery still scheduled for today?" he glanced up at the female nurse to his left, who giggled at his question.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to be mistaken. It's September." Gaaras eyes jolted open fully as the woman presmeted him with a calander marked with the current date.

"C'mon, otōto, don't you notice the obvious changes. The tree leaves outside are orange and yellow now." his neck swiveled to the right, catching a glimpse of his brother Sasuke. They exchanged smiled, and quickly made idle chit-chat, allthewhile Gaara notices the changes in Sasuke. His hair grew out, retaining its shape. The next thing he noticed was his gained height, and the last thing his change of fashion sense. Right now, he wore a long sleeve, buttonless shirt with a collar that wrapped around his neck and extended over his neck, and onyx black tee underneath, along with a pair of baggy dark green pants.

"Has it really been that long?..." he didn't get back a vocal response, only the boring nod of a head.

"And I've got some news...that you might not like. I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now..."

"Gaara I don't think you can deal with that right now, please, wait."

"I said..to tell me now.."

"But you don-"

"Now"

"Okay then, quick or slow?"

"Quick"

"Hinatas father came for her awhile back...she's gone. Moved away...I'm sorry"

"She...l-left?" there was a clear whimper in his voice, as if was was about to cry. "No...that can't be-"

"I'm sorry, Gaara."

"But I-, I mean-. We-. We. I-I loved her... I told her, th-at ev...rything would be okay." the heart monitor connected to his body started to speed up in pace, the nurse watching it sternly, seeing if she would need to take action. "I've lost enough people...already. Why now? Why again...and why her? Does Kami hate me that much, to-...take...her away from me? I-I-I- cant, I can't, I can't, deal with that again. "

His breathing started to slow, along with the beeping from his heart monitor. He calmed down, not over the situation, just, silently mourning. Inside, he screamed. But his actual movements could come to par with his spiritual ones. He just sat there, inclining the nurse to go about distributing information on his condition. He laid back against the arched bed, staring at the woman as she talked, soaking up her words haphazardly like a cheap paper towel. The just of it was about what to do if his body started to feel a certain way, what had happened to his heart, and what all of his newly prescribed drugs did, and the directions on taking them. He just kept nodding, throwing on his fake face, smiling as his eyes opened fully. But the last thing, he paid strict attention to. It just so happened to be about his new school related arrangements.

All of his classes were switched, so that he only had one. But it was indeed no ordinary class, but a highly unique one if you will. The class was for 'disabled' students only, and was in the three building are towards the northern rim of the school that was off limits to regular students. To make matters worse, he was to move into the two-story dormitory building next to the classes. He didn't argue, his optimistic side leaking out a bit. "Time to make some new friends...I guess"


	30. Ramblings of the Psychotic Poet

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter is shorter than I intended, since I've been swamped lately, what with my school year coming to an end. I haven't had much time to right, so I decided to just post what I have for now, but the next chapter for sure will be of larger length. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**To answer a question I keep getting from my friends and you readers, I did write the songs or poems (Whatever you wanna call 'em) a few chapters back. **_

"Building Four... Room 25. I have no idea where either of those places are." he eyeballed a flimsy piece of paper, the unknown destinations scribbled onto it messily. He was even more annoyed at the sloppily witten message at the bottom. It want they it was written that bothered him, rather the message it delivered.

_"Gaara, If you happen to get lost, look for your new roommate. Her name is Takaramu Sara. You two should get along smoothingly."_

"Share a room, with a girl?" he kept walking absent-mindedly, eyes scanning for someone whom might look like a 'Sara'. He was surprised that he hadnt seen any of these students before, but it was a given, seeing as most of them probably lived on campus, which was another strange thing. He had never seen a dormitory on high school grounds before, only on collegiate facilities. As he walked around the hidden campus, a small plethora of diversity became known to him. He saw blind students, deaf and mute students whom used sign language, and even amputees. People looked at him as he kept walking by, two suitcases in his hands, but nobody paid him any mind. He was there for a reason. He was disabled in some way, just like they all were, and that brought acceptance.

He walked around the small campus, desperately trying to figure out which of the buildings was designated as the fourth. He was lucky, though. For some reason, these 'special' classes actually were only Tuesday through Friday, and today just so happened to be Monday. It had been a few days since he was released from the hospitals care, and it was now the 23rd of September. So basically, this day was to be used to get some idea of how his last year of high school would play out. As he continued to walk in circles, still unable to find building four, the sun had begun to sink over the horizon. Now even more desperate, he swallows his pride, and finally tries to ask someone for directions. He places his luggage on a nearby bench, and then silently approaches a young orange-haired girl.

"Excuse me?"

"Mhm?" the girl swiveled around in a single pivot, revealing her face. Her skin was light, her eye color, blue with a dreaded white cloud looming over it. The thin, retractable stick she wielded indicated that she was blind, of course, if the looks of he eyes hadn't done that already. "I haven't heard your voice before. Are you...new?"

"Yes..." he backed up a little bit when she stepped forward, her eyes squinting as if she was trying to get an EXTREMELY good look at him. She blushed afterwards, realizing that he was of the male gender.

"I'm Kokaruso Amai. I'm here because I'm partially blind. Why are you here?" she was so open to a person she had just met, and it gave him a nice, welcoming feeling. He stood there after that, staring into her cloud-filled eyes as he forgot her question altogether. She smiled, watching his hazy outline stand still with its eyes fixed on hers. He was dumbfounded at the moment. The girl seemed so...content. Like she had no regret for being born with, or having had suddenly gained her condition. That's the impression that all the students gave as they walked around. He re-acknowledged Amai's question, but wasn't too comfortable with giving her an answer. But since she could easily come out with it like she did, he tried to do the same.

"I have a...heart virus. And a heart condition called...arrhythmia." nervousness overpowered him, the arrhythmia taking affect and irregulating his heart beat. His heart was making three slow beats in a row, then quickly shot up to five beats in a row, and then the cycle repeated itself.

"And?" she vied for more information, but he knew not of what. "Your name issss?..."

"Oh! Uchiha! Uchiha Gaara!" she laughed at him quietly, unaware that inside his heart was beating in tune to an overwhelming drum solo. "I'm lost...Can you tell me where building four is?"

Amai squinted her eyes again, pouting angrily as she crossed her arms and stomped her right foot on the ground. She leaned back a little bit, swinging her straight cane at his face, the tip inches away from his nose. "What business do you have in the girls dorms?!"

He stepped back quickly after her sudden outburst, the small scare raising his heart rate. He fell to the floor, breathing heavily and watched the towering girls emotions flip back to her previous showcase of kindness. She fell to her knees beside him, frantic as she blamed herself for what was going on, the phrase 'Im sorry!' repeating from herself like a lawn sprinkler. She places a warm hand on his back, leaning his body in an obtuse angle to hopefully provide the boy with some sort of comfort. With her other, surprisingly cold hand, she undoes the buttons on his shirt to provide his chest more room to expand. It was mandatory that the students on this campus be educated in CPR, and that very mandatory learning experience would finally come in handy. Cutting herself off at about the twentieth apology, she pinched his nose before lowering her mouth to his. It felt good, for the both of them, which was strange. For Amai, she wondered on whether or not this counted as her first kiss, while for Gaara, his emotions ran rampant in his mind, using this moment to make up for the affection-less months now behind him. She breathed slowly into his mouth, surpressing her moans of pleasure as Gaara tried to shake her off of him. His muffled words didn't reach her however, her breathing into his mouth replaced with something more...well let's just say...sexual. He closed his lips softly, the girl still lost in thought as her tongue moved to part his mouth open, tasting his breath once again. Trying his hardest not to hurt the fragile looking girl, he gently pushed her away to give himself enough time to get a word in.

"Amai..."

"Hn!? What?!"

"You're..."

"I...I am! I, I'm so sorry!" she sprung to life quickly, bounding upwards with enough strength to pull the both of them to their feet. Gaara, now breathing less heavily, re-did the buttons on his shirt while the girl absent-mindidly watched him. With a nervous, glowing face he reminded her of his objective at hand, making her quickly agree to try and prevent any sort of awkward silence to ensue. She speedily walked in another direction, stopping after a certain point to reassure herself that he was following her. He was following her, although he tried to maintain a comfortable distance. As they approached a nearby, two story building, the chatter of students amplified itself through the walls. Gaara followed Amai through the boys rooms downstairs and upstairs to the girls rooms, allthewhile implanting the buildings location in his mind. The building was rather large, most likely able to accomodate about two-hundred students, which he didn't know yet, but that's how many students were living on campus here.

"Shouldn't you be waking up now?"

"Huh?..."

"It's time to wake up..."

* * *

*Beep...Beep...Beep...*

'What the-...' Gaaras eyes shot open, making people jump around him. He saw nothing but white walls, a nurse in green scrubs, and his brother Sasuke. His gaze bolted around the room, trying to make out where he actually was. It was clearly a hospital, but he had thought he was somewhere else.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sasuke grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to focus. His eyes caught a calander in the room, it read, April 29. The idea of the 'past' events he had experienced being a hallucination squeezed the life out of his sanity. He had seen so much, and it looked so real. His eyes turned to Sasuke again, noticing that he seemed to have decreased in growth from the 'supposed' last time he saw him. Frantic, he shoved a hand up his shirt, believing that if a surgical scar was across his chest, that he wasn't mistaken.

Bare skin. No scar, no stitches, just smooth, pale skin. He inwardly rejoiced, realizing that Hinata was in fact still there. But he was still confused. What the hell happened? Was his mind really that broken? Five months passing in a sleep of five hours, a whole new life beginning as the result of a dream. He turned to his brother for answers, not remembering what had happened to him in the first place. He questions his brother, making his left brow shift upwards in surprise. "You really don't remember? It only happened five hours ago."

"Well? What happened?" he sarcastically arched his eyebrows as he watched his quiet sibling lean back in his chair. As he watched Sasukes silence, the last gleam of the mid-day sun magnified through the rooms windows, illuminating his face perfectly. After that, he smiled. Was it out of pity, or was it just genuine, Gaara had a hard time trying to distinguish the two. But now, that's not what he noticed. His full attention, was given to lines of dried tears on his cheeks, only visible for a moment before the suns light departed for the time being. He was sad earlier, of course. But now he was only filled with relief.

"I almost lost someone I really care about. You had a heart attack. Scariest moment of my life, by far. But I'm glad you're okay." he smiled at him again, making his insides melt. A serene feeling of happiness formed around his heart, not really knowing how Sasuke really felt about him until now. It had been addressed beforehand, but something inside of Gaara tried to force upon him the thought that the 'love' his 'brother' had for him was never real.

* * *

'Hm. Hehe...'

'What do you want now...I don't like talking to you.'

'And why would that be.'

'All you ever bring to your conversations is pain...'

'All I bring is truth, Gaara. You would be wise to follow it.'

'Truth? What truth?'

'All these, horrible people...blinding you. Making you think that they care...lies, all lies...'

'What you're saying is a lie! I would never think like that!'

'Wouldn't you!? I AM you! Your thoughts are my own! Your ideals are my own! WE, ARE ONE!'

"NO!" Gaara screamed himself awake in the passenger seat of his car, making it swerve in the empty street as he startled the driver. Sasukes arm slipped at his outburst, jerking the steering wheel of the vehicle to the right, screaming a curse as he re-aligned the car in the lane. He looked over at Gaara, who's eyes went wide as they bounced around his head. Sasuke slammed his foot on the brakes and parked the car in case of an emergency. He put his palm over Gaara heart, sighing in relief to feel the normal paced beat of his heart.

"What's the matter!" he grabbed Gaaras chin, turning his head so that they were face to face.

'I killed them! We killed them! It was our fault!'

"NOOOOO!" Gaara clutched his head, screaming again as he leaned forward. He was arguing with himself, it seemed. But it was hard to believe that the dark presense in his head could be a culmination of his own thoughts. In his mind, it howled, for acceptance of what Gaara believed to be false truths. They shouted at eachother, arguing over an event that had long since passed, all while Sasuke watched in disturbance. He held little to no knowledge of ways to go about dealing with his otōto's psychotic outbursts, other than that they came and went as they pleased. Taking that into account, he decided to stop his futile attempts at calming him and proceeded to drive him home. As they drove through the empty late-night streets, Gaara lulled himself to sleep, thinking of another mantra of his own design.

'Shut up, shut up, what you say, isn't true. Shut up, shut up, with your plan, I'll never go through. To love only myself, will not increase my self wealth. So I'll stay like this, and I'll shut you away. Maybe, we can talk again someday. If it's true that you're me, then you miss them too. So inside, your heart must be black, and blue...'

It was just him, talking to himself, in more ways than one. He was taking to the, "Other Gaara", if you will.

'So that's what you think? If so, then you truly are at your brink. The path you walk leads only to destruction. So, you'd be ever wise to heed my instruction. You refuse? Ah, go then, back to your muse. Just answer this, when did we forsake ourselves? That, is a question on which you can delve. The answer lies at the beginning of your tale, when the attempt at containing your anger would fail. You told him your story, and made him feel regret. It was probably the dumbest thing you've done yet. Then you agreed to his proposal, and met his mother, the one you now cherish like no other. And now, you're practically insane, your mind speeding through different lanes. You contemplate suicide, but you fail every time, but hey, now I'll end this insulting rhyme.

You've fallen pretty far, Gaara.

Soon enough, you won't be able to get back up.'

* * *

"Is he okay?" Hinata gently prodded the cheek of her better half after a very exhausted looking Sasuke threw his limp body onto the livingroom sofa. Exhausted himself, Sasuke answered her question almost as if he were drunk, flopping face-first onto the cold floor, giving a thumbs up before the room was filled with his light snores. Chuckling lightly, she wonders on whether or not she should leave him there on the floor, surprising herself when she ends up lifting him from the floor. He was a lot lighter than he looked, having the body weight comparable to that of her own. She ended up carrying him to his and Gaaras room, softly laying him to rest in his bunk, receiving a soft "thank you" before she departed back to the main room. Her eyes immediately locked with Gaaras closed ones, the thought that he looks rather cute in the moment weirdly entering her mind. An awkward desire then took hold over Hinatas body, prompting her to lay beside her slumbering lover, wrapping her body around his as she rested her head against his chest, the soft rhythm of his breath pulling her into a blissful state of rest.


	31. Moving Forward After a Look Back

**Another medium-sized chapter, had this done so I thought I'd post it while I have it. **

* * *

"Well...What is he doin'?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, who along with a small chunk of their social group, watched Gaara from afar. It was lunchtime at school, and today the clearly troubled youth had gone out of his way to alienate himself from his friends. He sat a good distance away from them at a small stone table, picking away at the food within a red bento he had packed himself the same morning. In his left hand, a pair of black metal chopsticks slowly and delicately raised bit by bit of food to his mouth, while his eyes focused on the screen of a small black camera.

"He just, pulled that camera, along with a camcorder, out of thin air. I don't know what's in em, but whatever it is, it clearly means a lot to him." Sasuke threw his barely touched lunch into the nearest garbage receptacle, walking towards Gaaras table instead of returning to his previous position. Along the way, he waved for Hinata to join him, stopping the others when they tried to follow suit. The timid girl now at his side, Sasuke continued to walk towards the stone table in the distance. "Oi, Nii-San"

"Hey, Otōto...need something?" he talked openly to Sasuke, much to his surprise. It was even more surprising to see that he bore a smile on his face as he stared at the screen of his camera. He looked up at Sasuke, then at the camera, then back at his brother. He then laughed a little bit, gesturing for the two to move closer to his sides. They both scooted over slowly, curiosity peaked to see what he was so happy about. He held the small camera away from his chest so that they could all see the photo that was filling him with joy. They all looked at the screen, seeing four people posed to take a simple snapshot. There were two women, along with two toddlers in front of them, standing side by side, their middle and index fingers extended and connected to one anothers, all while the four of them smiled widely. The children were clearly Gaara and Sasuke, although neither of them could recall that moment from their childhood. One of the two women was clearly Mikoto, and the other was one neither Sasuke nor Hinata could identify. She had shoulder length, sandy brown hair, and beutiful indigo eyes.

"Who's that?" Sasuke pointed at the unknown woman, looking at Gaara to see his eyebrows furrow and his fourhead wrinkle up in offense. Sasuke gulped at his expression, sighing in annoyance after Gaara started to laugh at him for his nervousness. He looked back at the photo, sighing himself whlist the desire for the existence of time travel prodded his imagination. Next, he glanced at Hinata, whom stared at him while she too was eager for him to answer Sasukes question. He blushed heavily, turning black to photo, slowly parting his lips to speak.

"That's...my...my..." in the end he couldn't explain himself, croaking mid-sentence, dropping the camera onto the table before standing up hurriedly. He rushed himself, tossing the now empty bento into his bag, sliding the camera into his pocket before bolting off in another direction. Sasuke ran after him before Gaara exits his field of vision when he runs through a crowd of people. By the time he can successfully navigate through the sea of students, Gaara is gone. Hinata ran up to Sasuke afterwards, worried about the situation she couldn't fully begin to comprehend. Sasuke looked around one last time before giving up, looking down at Hinata whilst biting his lip. A thought entered his mind as he pulled out his cellular phone, dialing a number that would engage his small plan. He ended up calling Naruto's father, Coach Namikaze, asking him to ensure that Gaara be excused from classes for the rest of the day. He explained his brothers current emotional state, and eventually the coach agreed to attempt to pull some strings for him.

* * *

"You still haven't heard from him?" Hinata approached Sasuke straightforward, exchanging looks of dissapointment with eachother before the tried to contact him once more. They each took turns dialing his number in their phones, the dial tone not even ringing once, going straight to voicemail each time. School had come to an abrupt end about an hour ago, but the two hadn't left campus yet. Gaara's vehicle was still parked in the schools lot, so they continued their search. All over the halls, in the classrooms, even at his favorite spots to relax, Gaara was nowhere to be found. Little did they know, he was in the most noticeable of locations...

* * *

_"We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of a kind, loving family that hadn't had their fair share of time here on earth. But most of all, we are here to support the young man who has so bravely appeared before us today, to join us in prayer for his parents and siblings. But he is not alone in his time of mourning, for the spouses of his two siblings, as well as their respective children, have gathered here as well, to aid him in his time of need. Young man, would you care to say a few words?"_

_'Hn. Thinking back, I was never ready for that. I was never ready for the funeral. An open casket...the last time I ever saw them... I only got out two words. I couldn't say anything. Nothing about how much I loved them. Nothing about how much I would miss them. Not about how I...forgave...my-...father. Anything. I couldn't say...anything. As I approached a pedastal before the crowd, I forgot was I was going to say, as I got lost in their faces. All these people, I hadn't seen any of them before, besides Kiriko, Tenchi, and the kids, of course. As I finally opened my mouth to speak, I was only able to say "I would-", before I started crying. I exploded like a water balloon. I didn't care if anyone was watching. Nor did I care that any of these people had attended the ceremony. I don't know any of them, after all. After I started, I couldn't bring myself to stop. My chest was hurting, my throaght was hoarse, and my face was soaked with tears. As I wept, hunched over the pedestal, I couldn't help but steal glances into my mothers tomb. As I saw her in her eternal sleep, I cried ever louder. I longed that it would just...end. That I could wake up. That I could see her smile again. I wish I couldve said something... All I could think about at the moment, was that it was cruel, agonizing, and unfair. My life would never be the same after that day... My sister...and my brother. I couldn't even honor their last requests. I couldn't hold back my tears, and I couldn't accept what had happened. I couldn't be brave. I couldn't do anything. My mom... She even questioned whether or not I would miss her...and I do...but, I can't help but remenber what else she said. She said...that she would always...be with me. My father had even confessed his regret. I accepted his deathbed apology, and I had wished that we could've spent more time... as father, and son. But the hardest thing to watch on that day...was seeing them be put into the ground, one...by...one._

_Affer that day, I stopped talking with the few family members I had left, and sank further into despair. The small amount of friends I held at school grew even smaller, and eventually became non-existent. I was dating Marsuri at the time, and I didn't even give her a chance at easing my pain. That was when I disappeared. I never left my home, never went to school, never even stepped foot in the backyard. I stopped attending school too, and yet, no-one even seemed to have taken notice. No phone calls, no knocks on the door, not a single shred of worry, now that the whole funeral and publicity stories were over and done with. That was when I decided to run. I took all of my families personal possessions, sold the house and furniture, and moved away to Konoha. I lived in an apartment at the far end of the city for a month before I finally found the courage to start attending school again. And after that, I guess you know everything that happened after, right. Now, people care. Now, people worry. Now, I thought I had left all of this in my dust. But no matter how fast I run, no matter how far I manage to get away, my old life always finds a way to show up again. That's why... I want this. I want to die. I really, really, want to. Is that selfish of me? To leave the Uchihas just because I can't let go? _

_Itachi and Sasuke call me brother. Mikoto and Fugaku call me their son. And they all do it with sincerity. I love it... and I hate it too. Everytime the call me "Nii-San", "Otōto", or "Musuko", it just shoves in my face the fact that I had another family before these people, and it makes me scream inside. But they keep smiling. They keep laughing. They keep loving me. And that's exactly why I'm waging war within myself. Shukaku, or "the other me" he calls himself, lives in the past, and refuses to let me move on. _

_Hm? I didn't realize how late it's getting. People must be lookig for me. As if it matters at this point...' _

Gaara burped quietly, chuckling as hiccups shot out of him like bullets. The bottle in his right hand made a "Ting!" noise as he tossed next to the other five. As the noise occured, it earned a muffled laughter from him, along with more hiccup infused belches. He sloppily reached for his phone within his pocket, fidgeting at the buttons in an attempt to turn on the device. He manage to do so, rubbing the bright screen against his face as he laughed more loudly. "Hehehehehe *hic* ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Boop boop beep boop..."

He started tapping the screen of his found while he continued to laugh and hiccup in tandem. He held the phone to his ear, humming along with the rhythm of the dial tone. He chuckled as he did so, blushing when the person he called picked up.

"Hello? Gaara-Kun?"

"Hiiiiiiiinataaaaaa-Himeeee! Watashi no ai! Anata Wa Doku Ni Iru?!" Gaara seemed so out of it, he started speaking Japanese mid-sentence. The girl could sense something strange too, noticing the things that he had just called her. She focused on the task at hand, trying to get him to relay his location. She asked him directly, and he said he was looking at a giant yellow fork. Whether of not he was being serious, she could not tell, so she handed the phone off to Sasuke.

"Hey, Gaara? Where are you?"

"I'm I'm I'm I'm I'm I'm aaaaaaaaat the GIANT fork! Drinking! Woooooooooooo!"

"Drinking!? Drinking what!?"

"Ummmmm, lemme see... The label saaaaaaays...J, 3, 3, q...the hell is that? Isitsomekindofsoda?" Sasuke had no idea what the hell he was talking about, so he decided to find out where he was first. He heard him say he was at a giant fork, but that made little to no sense whatsoever. He was now in a state of massive irritation, struggling to understand Gaaras loopy sayings. After listening to more babbling, Sasuke had an idea. He asked Gaara another question, then quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. In the distance, he could hear Gaaras loud yells, and slapped himself when he figured out that they were coming from the schools football stadium. In a hurry, he snatches Hinata by the wrist, rushing to the stadium to see Gaara in a dangerous position. He standing on the top wall of the stadium, which was about three-or-four stories high. Scared that he would topple, he sent Hinata up, staying at the bottom in case such a thing were to happen. The Hyuga girl skipped up stairs which such swiftness that displayed her emotions about the situation. As she slowly approached the top of bleachers, the scent of alcohol wafted faintly in the air, along with six empty glass bottles strewn across the bleachers confirmed that he was drinking. Although, the position he was in seemed to shove him back into sobriety. He stood up straight, posture perfect as he swiveled around, pacing back and forth on the narrow platform. Before taking his next small step, he stopped, turning halfway to face the girl.

"My mother."

"Hn?"

"The woman in the photo. Is my mother. The both of them." he stepped down from the ledge, grasping her palm within his, a small grin forming on his face. "HEY! Couldja take me home...*urp*...before I try to kill myself?"


	32. Caged Hearts of the Tanuki and Fox Pt1

"Ah-Ah, you won't be playing today."

"Wait...What? It's the last game, how could I not be playing today!"

"Calm down, Gaara. The reason that you won't be playing today, is because I need a favor."

"A favor? That doesn't make any sense!"

"You've been seeming out of it this week. I've been recieving MANY calls from your teachers about your 'odd' behavior. Would you really want to play today anyway? Don't feel like it's your duty to play in the game just because it's the final. You don't want to play. I can tell. And you had a heart attack a few days ago, so the last thing you should be doing now is overexerting yourself in a basketball game. So that's why I need you to do this favor for me."

"F-Fine. But what kind of favor?"

"Well you see... my son got into a bit of an... accident. I just need you to spend the day with him, if you can."

'Me? Spend the day with the loudmouth. I don't think so. Not in a million years.'

"I can. It'd be nice to have some company."

'What?'

"You sure? I know that he's a little...hyperactive. If you don't want to, that's fine."

'No! I don't want to!'

"It's fine. I'd be glad to."

'Great...Just... Ah...'

* * *

*Honk!*

Gaara held his hand firmy on the steering wheel of his car, blaring the horn loud enough for Naruto to hear through the walls of his house. The loud noise ending after four seconds. Five more minutes pass, warranting another four second long honk. Immediately afterwards, the door to the house creaked open, Naruto sluggishly walking outside. He had black cargo shorts on, and a white shirt, a strange looking jacket over it. The jacket was orange, with triangular fox ears upon the top of the hood, which was draped over his head to hide his expression. At the butt of the jacket, a replica fox tail hung towards the floor. Walking towards the car, he lifted his chin to show his normally happy face. In his right hand was a red gift bag, which he handed Gaara upon entering the vehicle.

"Occasion?" he took the bag with stride, setting it on his lap. He held back his answer, waiting for Naruto's answer to his one-word question.

"Your brief hospitalization." he followed the grim statement with a smile, trying to think on the lighter side of things. Gaara only furrowed his brow and bit his lip, not seeing the point to give recompense for something that even he said, was brief. "My mom said that it was unusual to present you with a gift, but I disagreed strongly. A heart attack is a near-death experience, afterall."

'Is that how he saw it? I just, brushed it off, like an artist who throws away a half etched pen drawing after they messed up a small detail. If I remember right, Sasuke holds the same opinion as his friend before me. Until now, I hadn't come to notice.'

"I guess you're right. Thank you for the gift, and for caring." he half bowed to Naruto in his seat, gingerly reaching for whatever was in the bag. Revealing the item, he looked at the blonde with a blank face, as if he was being messed with. It was a jacket, exactly like the one naruto wore now, but with a scheme that of another animal.

"Heheh... My sister and I picked it out. She pointed out the rings around your eyes, saying his they reminded her of a tanuki, or a raccoon. Garra leaned forward in his seat, sliding the smooth fabric over his body, pulling up the zipper to his chest. He sat back afterwards, throwing the hood over his head afterwards.

"You think you should be in here? I might be rabid." Gaara's grim humor was understandable enough to get a rise out of Naruto, who chuckled out loud. The latter looked at the rear-view mirror of his car, noting the resemblence between himself and the animals that were mentioned. "Well, where to?"

"Ah~...Hadn't thought of that."

"Well, do you at least know why you won't be partaking in the game today." Gaara had proceeded onto the street, deciding to cruise until a destination had came to mind.

"I had a concussion. Plain and simple. My sister and I were messing around, and I took a fall down the stairs. Hit my head all the way down. Doctor said I'd be fine. Just need to take it easy for awhile. What about you? Your heart, I mean."

"Doctors said it was stress induced. With all my baggage, along with readying for all of our final exams, and the school year slowly drawing to a close, I've been severely stressed. They told me to try and avoid anything that come across as annoying to me, as well as confrontation alltogether."

"If you want to turn around I wouldn't be offended..."

"Nonsense. You don't need to change the way you act on my account. I know you enough, so for you, my tolerance is high."

"That's– good to know, I guess. Ya know, I think this is the longest time we've spent together. When my father said I'd be spending the day with you, I thought he had said the wrong name. For awhile, I've been thinking that you hated me."

"I'm pretty sure a handful of our friends think I hate them. I hated Sasuke with every breath in my body the day we met, and you as well. The way you both insulted me, and my family...I thought about killing you both. What's worse, I let you have the benefit of the doubt, yet you continued to harass me. You even went on as to say that the fact that I lost my loved ones was hilarious. So you've been right all along. I hate you. I know I said I can tolerate you at this point, but I truly hate you. Giving me a gift and showing sympathy for something you played a hand in causing doesn't make it all go away. I may smile around you, I may talk to you, but you and everyone else should have realized that my smiles, and my happiness, are fake in every situation. Unless your name is Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, or ends with Uchiha, I hate you. I hate you because you pretend to care. I hate you because you sit there, pretending like you can relate to what I'm feeling. I hate you because the friendship all of you think you have with me is based off of pity."

"..."

"Nothing to say? Figures."

An hour of awkward, high tension silence envelops the boys in the car as Gaara continues to drive to an undecided location. Sometimes Naruto would open his moth to speak, but in the end would rope his tongue back in. He jumbled sentences in his head, trying to find the right thing to say. As the car finally came to a halt at an eatery, Naruto questioned whether or not he was supposed to follow Gaara inside, as well as if he should sit next to him. He found the answer as Gaara stopped to turn to him in the doorway, making a simple 'come on' gesture with two fingers. After the two of them were seated at a table, Naruto finally decided to open his mouth.

"I didn't mean it. That's not something that anyone should ever warrent as humorous."

"No backup? Anyone can say I'm sorry. Not everyone can do it truthfully."

"I didn't have any friends as a child..." the next thing he said caught Gaara off guard, making him shift in his seat erratically. "That's why I'm loud. I crave the attention. I long for acknowledgement. For understanding. Sometimes...I talk so fast that I say whatever pops into my head whether it's good or bad ya know? So when I said what I said...I really did regret it. I just didn't have it in me to do what Sasuke did and apologize. You were new...and I guess my body just wanted you to notice me... and that's why I acted like a jerk. I've been taking out my childhood frustrations on others by being a loudmouthed nuisance who sometimes goes too far. In grade school, I did my best to make friends. But I could never manage to. I was 'The kid who always smiles, no matter what you call him'. I smiled at other children, trying to befriend them, but all the expression ever earned were teases and insults. Loser. Whiskers. Retard. No-one likes you, so why not just kill yourself? I'm surprised your parents didn't put you up for adoption when they had the chance. How'd you get those whiskers, does your mother look like an ugly old hound? But they were right, I kept smiling. I kept trying to believe, that we could be friends. That it was just how kids played at school. Day after day, year after year, it continued. By the time I reached the seventh grade I hadn't had a single friend, and all the kids that picked on me hadn't moved schools either. But that was the year I reached someone...finally. The most popular boy in school...Uchiha Sasuke. He pitied me. That's why we became friends...because he witnessed how I was terrorized while I grinned at every remark. He told me I was brave, that anyone else would've gave in years ago. After that, my status jumped, and I became popular by association. But all good things come to an end. Soon enough, I was the smiling boy again. But Sasuke wouldn't let anyone else's opinion change that we were friends. If it weren't for him... I think I would have killed myself. I-"

"Stop. You need not go any further. I was the same way. When I was in the second grade, I had just moved to a new school in Suna. I had no friends, and my brother and sister in higher grades, I never saw them. To introduce myself to the class I was put in, my mother came up with the idea that I should showcase my musical talents. I played the violin in front of everyone, and I had never felt so crushed. After my brief performance, I was laughed at. I was labeled a loser. Later that school year, in a class discussion I said that I wanted to grow up to be a musician like my mother, and I only was laughed at even more. It made my heart scream. I was raised under the notion that peoples feelings for you would reflect upon how you feel about yourself, but that was all nonsense in the end. I tried to talk to people, and always was ignored. I followed my mothers wisdom that if I just keep trying, someone will come along and call me their friend. But I had a diffent theorem. My mind told me to care only about myself, to fight only for myslef, that I need only myself. So that's what I started to believe. My mother saw my sadness, so she let me bring her favorite ocarina with me to school. The instrument was sacred to me, for she played it to lull me to sleep. At recess and lunch, I would sit down on a lone bench and play her lullaby tune, and I just got teased even more. Kids threw rocks at me while I played, but I never skipped a note. It was when a child went so far as to shatter my mothers flute, that I thought that I would always be alone. I gathered the pieces to it off of the floor quietly, putting them in my pockets without saying a word. I didn't make a friend until the eighth grade, so she became the world to me. We dated for a long while, and then...the accident. Weeks later, I just left..and here I am now."

"That's why you're so distant from everyone, no matter whom they may be."

"Mhm. Letting anyone in only arises the possibility of future pain and hatred. I know thats what I need to do to get myslef up, but I just can't. But now I understand why I said I hate you. I'm afraid to let you in. I'm afraid to accept your hand. I'm afraid that if I let you in, I'll get hurt again. That's how I feel about everyone."

"But everyone just keeps pushing you."

"Mhm."

"Our souls held good intentions, but in the end we were misunderstood...ya know?"

"Indeed...My friend.."


	33. The Tanuki further locks his cage (Pt 2)

_"Why can I never go back to bed? Who's is the voice ringing in my head? Where is the sense in these desperate dreams? Why should I wake up when I'm half past dead?"_

_– Emilie Autumn _

* * *

'Those who know loneliness. I think that describes Naruto and I in a nutshell. I feel like I know him enough now to call him my friend. Him opening up without me asking warrants enough, doesn't it?'

"Do you speak any different languages? Besides English or Japanese?" Naruto prodded Gaara's elbow as they walked through a park, startling him out of focus. Gaara just looked at him, making a few gestures with both of his hands. Naruto just continued to stare at him as they walked, not knowing what he was doing. Gaara just kept making the odd gestures with both hands, not gaining any reponse other then awkward states from him and passersby. "Well? Do you?"

[I am speaking a different language, right now, even tough I'm not exactly talking.] Gaara's hands kept moving, looking at Naruto stare in utter confusion. As his hands kept moving Naruto started to get the gist of what he was doing.

"Sign?" he beamed like a child, exhuberant in finding the answer to his question. Gaara nodded, letting his arms fall to his side as they kept walking along the parks winded path.

[Hinata can sign as well. We're both self taught, I believe.] Gaara continued to sign, warranting a small laugh from the latter. He didn't know what the heck he was saying, but that's why he was laughing. His hands kept dancing in the air, Naruto watching his every movement. Seeing someone using such an uncommon form of language was very strange, especially if it was one which they had no need of knowing.

"What have you said so far?"

"So far, I've said that Hinata can also use sign, and that it's very nice outside."

"Hinata knows how to sign?"

"Mhm. We use it to have conversations that no-one can listen in on. It's pretty useful. Would you like me to show you how say your name in sign?" Naruto beamed once again, nodding in excitement. "Which surname do you prefer?"

"Uzumaki!"

"All right, here's how it goes." [Uzumaki Naruto] Gaara moved his hands slowly, allowing Naruto to mirror him while he tried to force the movements into his memory. Gaara repeated himself a few more times, names being more complicated to sign than common words. Satisfied after the fifth repetition, Gaara lowered his arms, while Naruto kept signing his name for the heck of it. As they continued walking, the air had started to blow with enough gus to create a cold atmosphere around the vicinity. It had been about five hours since the two troubled boys had met up, and now they were anticipating the return of their friends. The basketball finals had ended by now, and they were both interested in learning the results. Restless, the two boys address it, and then they both start a mad dash to Gaara's car.

* * *

"Where are we going. And why did I let you drive my car?"

"We're going to your house, of course!"

"Then why are you driving?"

"Because it's fun!"

"And why do you keep yelling at me?"

"Because I'm me!" Naruto slammed his foot on the acceleration, surpassing the speed limit by about five miles per hour. Gaara flew back into his seat, turning to look at the blonde with great bloodlust. Before he can do anything, however, he flew against the door due to a sharp right turn Naruto had made into the next street. As they approached the Uchiha household, Naruto maintained his speed, barely slowing down before slamming on the brakes in the driveway. Gaara flew forward, his seatbelt not having the strength to withstand his momentum. He banged his head on the dash, arching back in pain, letting out a scream more out of annoyance than pain.

"Ow!—Aaaaaaarrrrrghhh!"

"Oops..."

"Just... get out of the car."

The two exited the vehicle, looking at eachother as they did so. After a few seconds, both couldn't help but burst into laughter. As the moment of joy begun to cease, a warm, dizzying sensation took hold of his face. Looking at Naruto, his smile had begun to cease, while his eyes cringed at what he was seeing. Gaara's nose had begun to spew blood, giving nausea and bloodshot eyes in the process. Instinct told him to remove his jacket and shirt so as not to stain them, walking with gelatin like steps afterwards as he made his way to the door. His hands fiddled with the doorknob, his vision becoming distorted, making an imaginary copy of the door that entered and exited his sight like static. The Uzumaki boy finally shook himself from his daze, running to open the door and escort him inside. When the door opened, a cold gust of air hugged Gaara's face, the chill returning him to his senses. His eyes scanned the room full of people, who's eyes were locked on him. Their eyes were fearful, seeing the blood flowing from his nose down to his waist. On the kitchen table, a large platinum trophy sat with the light from above gleaming off of its surface, explaining why there were so many people in his house. In the background, Neji and Choji gagged at Gaara's appearance, stepping outside while everyone else continued to stare. Sasuke pointed to his own nose, uttering "Are you ok" very quickly. The lines of blood expanded as they rolled down his chest, taking up a reasonable part of his torso.

"I feel Great" he chuckled, sending a chill dever the spines of his audience. The pain did feel great to him. He hadn't performed any acts of self infliction in some time, so the feeling was refreshing. "Thank you"

Naruto flinched when Gaara turned to thank him, confusing the lot of people in the room.

"You're thanking me...for causing your pain?"

"No...I'm thanking you... For reminding me that I'm still alive." the words slid out of his mouth with grim overtones. He brushed off the concerned stares of everyone, chuckling as he walked through the small crowd and into the bathroom, removing all but his undergarments. Running cold water into the white bathtub, he breathes in deeply before stopping the flow of water to slide himself inside.

"Hn!" the shock of the cold liquid made him jump as he lowered himself deep enough to submerge his nostrils. The water pulled the blood away from his skin, turning the tub into a pool of blood. Soon enough, a set of knuckles started tapping on the door, as expected. A body casts its shadow beanth the door, drawing the attention of the Tanuki , who lapped away at the tainted water with his tongue. "Who is it..."

"Okāsan" the angelic feminine voice spoke softly through the wooden door, stopping Gaara from further enjoying his beverage. Using his foot, he tugged at the plug covering the drain, pulling away the water with the hum of a vaccum cleaner. Raising his foot again, he kicks one of the knobs that operates the showerhead, raining cold water from above, slowly washing away whatever blood was left over.

"Come in..."

"But you're..." anyone who heard the running of water from the other side of the door would think the same thing.

"That's what I want people to think." that was all she needed to hear from him, laughing quietly as she quietly twisted the doorknob. She stepped into the room quickly, closing the door behind her. Wanting to get straight to the point she was preparing to make, she sat atop the counter next to the sink. "So, now you're here. Do you need something from me?"

"I need...assurance." her voice cracked ever so slightly, but the patter of the showers water prevented him from catching it.

"Aha~ I know where this is going."

"You do?..."

"You think–that I'll try to hurt myslef again."

"I-I...won't let you."

"I won't. And I will."

"What?"

"Can I really hurt myslef–if I don't feel the pain? The cooling feeling of my own blood, running down my skin, is none like any other. The joyous act, of slicing at my own skin. I haven't done it in so long, so this...feels great. Hurting myself, feels really good. What really hurts, is YOUR TEARS."

"I wouldn't cry if you wouldn't do these things to yourself!"

"Why! I'm nothing to you anyway!"

"You're my son!"

"All I am is a favor! You don't need me as much as I need you!"

Now Gaara was standing up, and out of the tub, the water still blasting with full force. He stood in front of Mikoto, who was now staning as well, mere inches from the boy. The people in the main room had ceased all conversing, listening in on them as they shouted.

"Stop talking like that! I'm sick of it!"

"I'm sick of you! Why do you keep pushing me! Why do you keep pulling me back to you, no matter how far I go!"

"Because I love you! Because you're my son!"

He opened his mouth to shout again, but no words came out. He gagged, letting himself take a few steps back, his back now leaning against the door. He started breathing heavily and with a quick pace. His eyes shook in his head, while his lungs expanded and deflated like paper bags, and his heart pounded it's fists against his chest. His eyes started wringing out the tears, and his mind was running circles around a track with no finish lines. His hand struggled to twist the doorknob behind him, his body falling back when he did so. Mikoto started to walk towards him, also in tears, with her arms extended. Still sitting on the floor, he started skidding backwards, until his back was against the wall. He watched her every step, drenched in fear when she came closer and closer. His hands were now pressed against the wall as well, his nails scratching the surface, frantically searching for a door. As the woman inched her way ever closer, he shut his eyes. Next, a pair of arms slung themselves around his waist, pulling him up, a head then resting on his shoulder.

"I won't watch you hurt yourself ever again..."

"I-I can't do this. I'm bad for you. For everyone. Your life would be better off without me in it."

"Maybe so...but I wouldn't be as happy."

His voice hitched, not foreseeing that type of response. He pushed her away, a look of terror on his face, and a smile on hers. He couldn't get a read on this woman. She was persistent. She was determined. She had a high level of patience. And the thing that confused him the most: she loves him with all her heart. He pushed her away, believing that he could change her opinion of him. That she would grow to hate him, and finally give up on him. It was a task that would soon turn to be impossible.

"Fine... but I'll keep holding out my hand, until you take it."


	34. Speak with your heart, not your mouth

"Should we ask if he would want to go?"

"Why bother. He hasn't talked to anyone in a month. Ever since that argument."

"Well it's already summer vacation. You should try to get him out of the house."

"Quit it, Sakura. Didn't you hear what I said? He won't talk to anyone."

"Ask Hinata to talk to him."

"He barely even talks to her. Just leave him alone."

"You're giving up on him already, Sasuke?"

"I didn't give up on him...he gave up on himself."

The couple dismissed the idea of inviting Gaara to a party at Nauto's home, not even bothering to ask. Ever since his argument with Mikoto about a month back, he started to cease all interaction with others. He quit talking, in general. He would only talk to Hinata, but would only use sign language, and would also urge her to keep his words secret. He never left his room, and refused anyone who tried to bring him any nourishment, whether it was food or water. He was losing weight at a dramatic pace, so much that people were fearful for his life.

*Knock Knock*

"..."

"Gaara-Kun?"

"Oi..." the long awaited speech surprised Hinata, who was standing outside of his door, too nervous to simply walk inside. Her knuckle lightly rattled against his door again, and again. She sighed, turning to walk away, before the door slowly creaked open. Gaara's right arm rested against the outside of the door, holding it cracked open as he leaned against it from the other side. Through the cracked door, only darknress could be seen, along with Gaara's right eye peering into the outside room. A line of dark, dry, blood left a line down the area under his eye. On the door, his hand shook violently, probably a side effect of his malnutrition. After a few seconds, he let the door open fully, letting his whole body rest on the frame of the door. He gestured for Hinata to come inside, slowly closing the door after.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Where are you going? It's so early..." Sakura woke up on the sofa in the Uchiha house, the first thing she sees being Sasuke leaving the home. He was already showered and dressed, ready to leave to a significant location.

"I'm going to the downtown learning center."

"You're going there? What for?"

"To learn sign language." Sasuke laughed at her reaction, having given her an answer that was very unexpected.

"Sign language?"

"Mhm. If Gaara won't talk, then I'll learn how to speak to him." Sasuke smiled one last time before he swiftly walked outside, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

**Month One. **

Overall, learning the mute language was easy, as long as you held the determination throughout your learning. Seeing as talking uses a vast amount of grammar and word choice, sign language ended up being no different. The teacher at the learning center charged a small fee on the language classes, and said the lessons would be split into two months. The first month, which would start today, would be used to learn the basics, such as common words, phrases, and the history of the language. The summer month of June was all invested in these lessons, giving himself no other free time for anything else.

Sasuke had stayed committed throughout the first month, and steadily improved his basic knowledge of the language. He continued his daily lessons for the rest of the month. Learning basic words was exhausting, however, Sasuke had a lot of fun learning how to do it. Moving further into the first month, he took more delight into researching the history of the language, and even more in learning a few basic phrases, such as 'good morning, 'nice to meet you' and so on. By the end of the first month, he was eager to finish the last month of the teachings by learning the advanced mechanics of the language.

* * *

**Month Two. **

"Why the sudden interest in sign?" Sakura questioned Sasuke in the car, picking him up after his most recent lesson. He was already halfway through the second month, and was currently learning the proper ways to actually communicate with the language. This included things like sentence structure, and bascic grammar while forming your sentences.

"I just want to talk to Gaara again, without making him feel uncomfortable. He still hasn't talked to anyone but Hinata since his argument with mother, and that was some time ago."

"He hasn't talked to you at all?" Sakura was surprised that he hadn't, thinking that the two had become rather close. Sasuke slightly frowned when she spoke of it, his mind trying to dig up the last sentence the two had spoken to eachother.

"He looks at me. That's about it. Sometimes, it feels like he has something he wants to say, but doesn't. But that's alright. I think I almost have the answer."

"The answer? What answer? Did he ask you something?"

"Do you mind if I take you home, Sakura?"

"Take me home?... For?"

"I need a break from you. A very, very long break." Sasuke grimaced at her terror filled expression, then laughed when realization punched him in the face. "Not like that, sorry. Just, let me find the answer, and then, I'll talk to you again, ok?"

"Let me help you, I don't want to be pushed away..."

I need to do this alone, Sakura. You wouldn't understand. Here. I'll see you later." he stopped talking when he parked the car in the driveway of her home, warranting her to leave. She took her time, hoping that he would stop her and ask for her continued presence. But he didn't. Instead his fingers tapped away at the steering wheel, patiently waiting for her to leave. The same second that she stepped out of the vehicle, he was already driving away. As he sped down the street, sun beaming overhead, he hoped that the answer for his question would soon have an answer.

* * *

**August 2nd.. **

'Maybe now... I can't keep putting this off. The longer I wait, the farther away he gets. We're going to be starting senior year next week, and once that's done, we're on our own in terms of future paths. But, after all this time... I still can't find the answer.'

"Outside... there he is." Sasuke turned to the homes patio door, watching Gaara sit in the middle of the yard, staring up at the full moon overhead. This was the first time he had stepped out of the house in months, and if anything, it had to be a good sign. He slowly approached the door, swiftly yet silenty sliding it open. On the outside porch, Kuma, the family dog sat, whimpering as she watched Gaara from afar. Sasuke kept walking, taking in the fresh summer air as his bare feet squashed through the nighttime dew of the lawn. He took a seat before Gaara, who looked upon him silently, not even letting an audible breath into the atmosphere.

[The moon is beutiful tonight, isn't it?] Sasuke started signing, Gaaras left brow furrowing with surprise and confusion. He only nodded at the question, shifting his neck to direct his gaze back to lunar sea of stars and darkness. Sasuke did the same, joining him in his relaxing activity. He glanced down to look at Gaara for a second, seeing the oddest thing. A smile. A genuine smile.

[My mother and I used to sleep in the yard on nights with a full moon. My sister would sometimes join us. Temari-San, she always told me, that the happier I was, the more stars there were in the sky. I don't remember a single time where the sky was without their white glow.]

[Does this night remind you of them?]

[Yea. Look at the sky. It's full of stars–but I can't say that I feel happy. I'm smiling, but is it because I'm happy? Is it because of the setting? Is it because you're here with me?]

[Only you can know the answers to the questions that you create.]

[Exactly. But that's the problem. I don't know. I don't know how to feel. How to feel anger. How to feel hatred. How to feel pain. How to love. And then, people want me to except their love. They want to understand me, yet...I don't even understand myslef. I love you, and I hate you for loving me...]

[What's your greatest fear?]

[What? My greatest fear? Ano...my...greatest fear...]

[My greatest fear, is experiencing the loss you went through. Thinking about a day where...I wake up, and you or someone like mother is gone. That frightens me more than thinking about my own death. An early death is the most unfair of occurances.]

[But why? Wouldn't it be easier to put yourself first? Worrying about avoiding the bus instead of pushing someone else out of the way?]

[If I could save someone else I love in exchange for my own life, I would probably do it. If you needed my kidney, and I only had one, I'd give you it. It sounds cheesy, yea, but that's how I feel.]

[But that's what irritates me. I can't understand you.]

[You can never fully understand someone, Gaara. But you can understand someone's feelings for others, and how strong they are.]

[How can I interpret another's feelings if I cannot do that for my own?]

[You can accept my help. Ease yourself in slowly, and talk to me. Just me.]

[I can't. Not yet...]

"[Well, if you still resent me, I won't give up on you. I'll always be here, like a wall for you to climb over. Even if it means being hated. That's what a brother is for.]

Sasuke stood himself, up, signing the words 'good night', before going and walking inside. He felt a bit disappointed, but also a bit relieved. Entering the home, he slowly led himself to the sofa, taking a seat before letting his head rest on the cushion behind him.

"The answer...I almost have it..."


	35. A Sick Mind and a Misguided Heart

School had come around again, as it always would. The new year brought in new students for each grade, making the seniors of the year see how far they had come on their path of education. Gaara remained mute, while all those who considered him a friend kept an eye on him and hoped that he wouldn't go back to hurting himself. The adults in the front office, aware of his suicidal tendencies, had made arrangements to keep those closest to the boy in all of his classes, giving him, Sasuke, and Hinata the same class schedule. Speaking of the boy, Sasuke had started to follow his path during the last week, starting to mute himself as well. A week of the new school year had already passed, neither of them speaking a sentence to anyone, whether friend or teacher. At lunch, Sasuke sat alone and isolated from everyone, as did Gaara.

'Is he looking at me?' Sasuke looked up, taking a swig from his iced bottle of water. Gaara could be seen sitting on the tallest building in the campus, his legs dangling off of the edge. The building was only three stories up, so it didn't really warrant concern from anyone else who saw him up there. His seafoam eyes were fixed on Sasuke, who stared at him from below.

[I'm not going to jump.] Gaara's hands started weaving words, starting a long distance, yet private conversation. Neither of the boys facial expressions changed, but they didn't let the other leave their sight.

[Is this nostalgic for you? We met a week and a year ago, at this very school.]

[I hadn't really thought about that. Something else is on my mind. And there is a pain in my chest.] Sasuke watched him cough after his last sentence, an open palm pressing itself against his body. His chest grew and shrank with each wheeze he let escape him, making Sasuke believe he could be having heart problems again.

[Are you stressed? Remember what the doctors said, you need to try and remain calm, or you could have another heart attack.]

[How do I know if I feel stressed? Does it feel like you're thinking real hard about something?]

[What are you thinking about?]

[I don't know. I just lost it.]

'I know how he feels. I still can't get a grasp of the answer I so desperately seek.'

They both stopped talking after the last sentence was 'spoken'. Sasuke waved from down below, taking himself to his next class, while Gaara remained sitting, enjoying the last minutes of being alone for the school day. Walking down the empty hallway, he approached Hinata, who looked happy to see him.

[Anything?] Hinata sighed as Sasuke answered her question with the simple yet very disappointing shake of the head. Now frowning in front of the boy, Hinata let herself fall back against the cold wall behind her. Sasuke couldn't help but silently laugh at her sadness filled expression, using a hand to push her chin up from its current hanging position. She smiled, moving her hands up to sign. [Are you going mute too?]

[Yes. I ripped my vocal cords out, can't you tell?] he started joking around by fake coughing and wrapping a hand around his throaght. The childish act made her giggle, bringing Sasuke a small piece of happiness that he desperately needed for the day.

* * *

**Midnight...**

"Can I talk to you, Hinata."

"You're talking...O-Of course. What is it?"

Gaara and Hinata stood face to face in a pitch black room that was unrecognizable in any aspect. There were no details to the walls or floors, no windows, no furniture, just darkness. A knot twisted and twisted in his stomach, making him uneasy as he prepared the words he would soon say.

"I'm sorry. For being the way I am. Selfish, and cold-hearted."

"I don't care about any of that. Because I...love you."

"Shut up! Now you too!? You love me too!? So many people I can't keep them all away!"

"Don't you love me?..."

"Love is a curse! In every scenario the one you love most will always hurt you in the end! A heart is the body's greatest weakness! It forces you to believe that you could be happy around others, but always brings you despair and hatred!"

"A persons heart is what keeps them alive...It beats in tune with your soul...and let's you convey your love towards others..."

"My heart is black! It proclaims nothing, dying slowly at its own hand. The only way for it to obtain peace, is through death..."

"So...your heart is surrounded by darkness...can I see it." Hinata's voice grew grim. Her bangs covered her face, her legs slowly beginning to move her closer and closer to him. She chuckled loud enough for him to hear, frightening him as he started to step back as she moved forward.

"What? What are you doing? Please... Stop!"

"Allow me to confirm...if what you are saying is the truth." she ceased her chuckling, catching a knife that fell out of the sleeve of her jacket. Gaara could no longer back away, his body now pressed against a wall.

"Hinata! Don't! Sto-" Gaara's screams morphed into gasps when the stainless steel utensil pierced his skin, splashing the girl's face with his blood. His back slid down the wall, his murderess taking a seat on his lap as she prepared for her next strike. The blades next point of entry was at the top of his sternum, and then directly to the center.

"Let me make my dream a reality...let me grant you peace." he screamed continuously as the blade swiftly entered and exited his body at different points, until she brutally stabbed him over his heart. She pulled down at the handle, creating a crevice for which to view the vital organ. "It's just as I thought..."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaara jumped up in his bed, screaming at full volume as he broke into spouts of tears and moans. He woke Sasuke with his yelling first, who watched him quickly get up and walk towards the door, falling about halfway from the rooms exit. His body flopped over, his hand clutching his chest as his crying and yelling broke into a series of spasms. Sasuke frantically flopped out of his bed, landing next to Gaara, who's left arm had started to shake rapidly. The only thing he could think of doing was to clutch the boy tightly, soothing him so as to slow down his breaths. This would mark the third time this has happened, and the third time he had come close to another heart attack. Gaara became mute again, falling asleep in Sasuke's arms. Groaning, Sasuke lifted him up off the ground, laying his body next to Hinata's, who remained sound asleep. He wrestled against himself, struggling to force himself to sleep, his eyes trying to avoid the girl next to him.

Was that all a dream? That, terror filled, horrifying experience, was it real? Or was it just his dillusional mind trying to entertain itself during the bodies time of rest? He wanted to believe that Hinata would never do that to him. But then a part of him tried to shove the other side of it down his throaght. Almost like a warning made up from paranoia. Sifting through the possibilities, Gaara falls back into sleep, and back into horror.

* * *

"I don't see it...Where is it!" Hinata drove the knife back into Gaara's body, warranted no sounds but screams and moans. She pulled the knife back out of his chest, driving it into his thigh before grabbing him by the collar. She kept her eyes hovered an inch across from his own, both of them list in the latters gaze. Gaara ran a hand across his body, setting his fingers above the stab wound above his heart. The wound was gone. He moved his hand in a circular motion, feeling for the blades entry point, but it was gone. The pain could still be felt, but the wound had disappeared, as if it was never there. "Your heart! Your heart! Show it to me! Please!"

The knife was pulled from his thigh, and immediately shoved back into his torso. He laughed, making her flinch. He took hold of the knives handle, pulling it out to throw it from her reach. "Who are you?"

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm dreaming. I must be. Hinata, would never do this. She is, one of the kindest people I know. So, who are you." Gaara shut his eyes, opening them after a moment of silence. Standing above him, he saw himself. He loomed over Gaara, his hand covering his face, his right eye peeking through his fingers. He laughed maniacally, murmuring under his breath as he slowly turned to walk away. Watching him fade into nothingness, Gaara smiled, waking up to the shuttered twilight enveloping his face.

* * *

**4:30 a.m.**

*Tap Tap* Gaara rolled over, looking to see who it was asking for his attention. His eyes met Hinata's who let her scared eyes observe him from her laying position. He raised and eyebrow at her, so ask to silently say 'what do you want'. All she did was move closer, until they were nose to nose in his bed. Silent, she draped her left leg and arm over his side, holding him tightly as she rested her forehead against his. He closed his eyes, letting her warmth envelop him as he breathed in the aroma of her person. Then, his eyes shot open wide, feeling her lips pressing against his. The kiss was quick, their tongues hugging eachother until their lips pulled away. In a single, fluid motion Gaara rolled to an upright position, with Hinata now on his lap. They both looked at eachother longingly, desperation in knowing what might happen next.

He looked over to Sasuke's bed, only to confirm his hopes that he wasn't there. His eyes then moved to the rooms' doorknob, to make sure that it was locked. His privacy ensured, he rolled them both over, laying over her with his palms at her sides, pinning her under him. The next thing they knew, they were both stripped of their clothing, only undergarments remaining. His eyes wandered over her body, his hand tracing each and every curve. Their lips connected again, more meaningful than the one moments before.

That was until...his heart entered the equation.

"Mmm...Hn!" their lips split apart, Gaara rolling to his side and falling off of his bed, clutching his chest in pain. He started breathing heavily, grabbing at his chest even harder as the pain steadily escalated. Hinata threw on her jacket, falling to the floor next to him, panicking in the situation. She felt his pulse, taking a small amount of relief in knowing that it wasn't too irregular yet. She lifted him up and into a sitting position, helping him to slow the speed of his heart-rate, breathing deeply along with him. Saved once again, he banged his head against the night stand behind him, taking one last deep breath.

"I shouldn't have tried to...I'm sorry.."

[Don't feel obligated to apologize for my mistake. I shouldn't have tried to use you like that... As a tool for comforting myself.]

"But I want to comfort you. I'm sick of seeing you like this. Everyone is."

[Go back to sleep...Hinata.] he avoided her concerns by standing up quickly, throwing on a pair of shorts before walking to the livingroom. He walked to the kitchen table, falling into a chair before his hunger caused his legs to give out. He let himself fall forward, head slamming onto the table with a loud thud. The room was dark, the lights and television in the main room off, the only source of light coming from a small lamp on the kitchens counter. From the edge of the stairs, a pair of eyes gleamed in the darkness. Little to his knowledge, Gaara was being watched.

After about a minute of silence, Gaara noticed a plate of food on the far side of the table. It was wrapped over with foil, a small rectangular card place next to it. He reached over, using the tips of his fingers to pull it in front of him. The card next to it read, "I still love you. Please, speak to me. –Mother". Lifting the foil away from the dish, the smell of miso noodles and pork barked at Gaara to consume them. Picking up the pair of chopsticks buried in the noodles, he gave in to his basic instincts, bringing delicious nourishment to his person. The food was incredibly cold, but he was so starving that he didn't care, picking up his pace. After about five minutes of feasting, he yawned loudly, a full stomach soothing him into the desire to rest. Having eaten the food that was left for him, guilt pulled his eyes back to the card that came with it.

"I can't tell what emotion I'm feeling right now... Longing. Regret. Sadness. Despair. Hatred." he had finally spoken, thinking that it was to himself, not knowing who could be nearby. He grabbed hold of his left arm, which was shaking with the help of the emotion he could not identify.

_"I would rather die myself than see you in so much pain."_

Mikoto's voice started ringing in his head. It was dreadful, remebering how confident she is. He swept his emotions away and out of sight, only to lay his head on the hard table. He wanted to go back to sleep, but now he was wide awake. He thought of the 'perfect' way to put himself to sleep, and decided to act on it. His head rised from the table only to slam itself down, continuing to do so until he knocked himself out.

* * *

"Gaara-San. Gaara-San." a calm yet oddly annoying voice stirred the boy from his hardly obtained sleep. Shaking him by the shoulder, there was no choice but to wake up. His eyes cracking open to get glimpses of painful morning sunlight, the first thing he looks to is a digital clock on a wall. The numbers said that it was a quarter past ten, three small letters below that indicating that it was Saturday. After a second of brain-dead staring, he turned to see who had waken him.

[Damnit. What do you want, you pink haired idiot. Sasuke told me that he was taking a break from you.] he used the fact that she didn't know what he was saying to insult her, but she smiled at him anyway. He threw a few more insulting signs at her, just for the hell of it, but the girl still maintained.

"Ano...Gaara-San, would you like to join everyone at the local swimming pool today?" she was hiding something, and he could easily see it in her nervous expression. He stood up, stepping to a small bowl next to the livingroom door, pulling a set of keys out of the collection. He held them up, his free hand waving under them like a salesman. "Mhm, we need a ride..."

[How many people.] slapping himself after remembering that Sakura doesn't know sign, he started raising fingers, one by one to get his message across to her. After all the fingers on one hand were raised, she stopped him, nodding.

"Everyone is waiting outside...so do you want to come along?" he sighed at her repeated question, nodding slowly before heading into his room. Throwing some swimming clothes and other things into a drawstring bag, he walked outside without further addressing the pink one. Through the door he met Naruto and his sister, along with Hinata and Sasuke. They all wore shorts and a plain t-shirt, each person holding a small bag in their hands, probably containing swimwear inside. Not in the mood for greetings, he opened the trunk of his car, throwing his bag inside before entering the drivers seat. After everyone dropped their own bags into the trunk as well, they slowly started cramming themselves into the five seated vehicle. Hinata held the luxury of riding shotgun, while everyone else sat elbow-to-elbow in the backseat. It was a minor inconvienence, seeing that the pool was about twenty minutes away.

The facility looked more upper-class, since it had full restrooms and showers, along with a food stand. The pool itself was Olympic sized, it's depth starting from shallow to deep, like any common pool. For the morning hours, it was oddly packed. Kids from the high school, middle school, and even couples and common families swam and mingled around and in the area. Gaara pulled into the facility's lot, parking his car in the first open space he could find. Everyone exited single-file, except for Gaara. Instead, he tapped away at the on screen keyboard of his phone, waiting a few seconds between each typing. Everyone already walking towards the pool, none of them noticed this but Sasuke, who stood next to the car, waiting. After a quick minute, the cars engine starts with a roar, the window next to Sasuke rolling down.

"Get in the car, Sasuke."


	36. That Sinking Feeling

"Baka! Where did they go! It's already been an hour!"

"Ano...aren't you taking this out of proportion, Sakura-Chan?"

"We finally manage to get those mute hermits out of the house, and then they just ditch us! You should be as mad as I am!"

"Control freak."

"Shizukani! Naruto!"

"Can't we just get in the water now? My skin is starting to melt." Kagami rocked back and forth impatiently, eyeing the cool water that beckoned her to jump inside. Hearing the sounds of people playing and splashing in the water didn't help either.

"Gomen. We're late...sort of." Kagami shouted in joy after hearing Sasukes voice and immediately ran for the deep end of the pool with her brother following like a shadow. Hinata lifted her chin up hoping to see Gaara, who wasn't actually in her field of vision yet.

"Sorry! Sorry?! Where did you go, anata baka!?"

"My otōto went back for something. But I don't think that I should be calling them objects, really."

"Them?"

"Nē, sore wa itai! Yamate!" (Hey, that hurts! Stop it!)

"Aya you're hurting him!"

"I'm not hurting him, Kira! Right, Oji-San?"

"Hr! I can't breathe!"

"Gaara-Kun!" Hinata burst up out of the chair she was in, rushing to the boy who now sat on the floor, rubbing his neck while laughing. Behind him were two young girls, both aged between the ages of eight or nine, one blonde and one brunette. On of the girls was hanging on to his back, looking at Hinata with her normal childlike curiosity. She looked down on them nervously, before noticing that the other child was staring at her as well. Knocking the two girls from their daze, he looked at them expectantly as if they knew what his next request would be. They both groaned, standing up and bowing to the stranger they were just meeting.

"My name is Izanagi Aya. Pleased to meet you."

"And my name is Sabaku Kira."

"Eh~? Ah! My name is Hyuga Hinata! Gomen, it's nice to meet you. "

"Are you my Oji-Sans girlfriend?" the blonde one shot out a question that made Hinata flinch. She stuttered for a while, embarrased to just spit the answer out directly. Already aware of her quiet and shy tendencies, Gaara intervenes by standing and moving to her side, grabbing her right hand gently. They both blushed, leaving Aya squealing in joy.

* * *

"Gaara-San! Get in the water, it's nice and cool!"

"I've said no already. Quit asking."

"C'mon why bring clothes to swim in if you're not going to do it?"

"Too much attention."

"Whaddya mean too much attention?"

"Just look at Sasuke."

Sakura swiveled her head per the boys request. As he said, Sasuke was recieving much unwanted attention from the surrounding females, and all he was doing was floating there in single spot. He held Kira on his shoulders, both of them laughing as he tried to maintain her steadiness. It was clear that his interactions with the sweet little girl were upping the levels of desire held by his afar admirers.

"He'll be fine, he knows better. Just, c'mon!" she grabbed him by his wrist, his bag of clothes in her other hand as she drug him to the men' changing area. He silently protested every step of the way although his word didn't make it to the ears of his pink haired tyrant. Throwing him into a changing stall, she refused to step away from the door unless he complied with her demands. With the speed of a ninety year old man, he took twenty minutes just to take off his shirt and put on his swimming trunks.

"Let me out."

"Changed?"

"No, Baka, I'm naked. Open the damn door." instead of waiting for her cooperate he kicked the door open, walking past her and towards the chair he was sitting in. He reclaimed his seat, closing his eyes while letting his next fall back. A few seconds into his feigned sleep, a finger prodded his chest. His eyes opened at the first contact, faking a smile when his nieces exchanged smiles of their own with him. Without a word of explanation either girl grabbed one of his arms, picking him up out of the chair, using their combined strength to drag him to the edge of the pool. As his toes wrapped around the edge, he used his superior height to balance himself from being pushed.

"Oi! Don't!" he teetered back and forth, Kira and Aya still trying to push him in.

"Just get in the water." Sasuke poked fun by splashing his legs with a heavy amount of water, getting a surprising reaction when he flinched. "Are you...scared?"

"I-I...I can't swim!" he screamed as he finally succomed to the girls' light shoves, falling over with a splash. Taking in his cries Sasuke and his friends gasped, wading in place to see if he surfaced. Keeping an eye on his location by following the red hair on his head, everyone submerged themselves to help him when he stayed at the pools floor. Gaara sat at the bottom, his water distorted vision eyeing the swaying forms of his friends who were swiftly coming to his aid. He was in the deepest part of the pool, making it hard for everyone else to reach him. Kagami and Naruto were the first ones to turn back and float to the surface. Halfway down, Sakura and Hinata ran out of breath, no choice but to resurface. Sasuke was the only one left, extending his hand, a torrent of bubbles escaping from his mouth. Hitching his fingers around Gaara's, his face dawned a look of terror when his body chose to float up on it's own. As he watched Sasuke float up without him, he screamed, only to be muzzled by the very element that was suffocating him. As he began to feel lightheaded, his already clouded vision had started to fade. Another silhouette came into view. Longing to be saved , he reached out, closing his eyes to embrace his end.


	37. How He Views Things

_'When a person is incapable of accomplishing a certain feat, what do they do then? Do they give up on the thought forever, or do they strive on finding their own crown jewel on which they can perform at their peak performance? Or do they simply just...not give in. When they're too stubborn, too dumb, too naive...to realize that the prize that they so desperately seek is unobtainable, why not do the most common of things...and just give in. When a person chooses to finally give in and accept their own predetermined fate or path, they can finally move on to the next step in obtaining what it they seek. Giving up on life, giving up on love, after that you can take the next step into the warm embrace of death. But in the middle of it all...that person hesitates. They take the wrong road, and go down a different path. And after that person starts to realize it they begin to change even more. So far away from the pain they will take it upon themselves to literally threaten their own life just to jump back onto what they believe is the right way._

_And in the end it comes down to one scenario for him. An angel, and a demon living together in what would seem to the common eye like the happiest family on the face of the earth. Little does anyone on the outside of the curtain know that behind all the perfection the demon that the angel loves so much plots his own demise. And even though the angel knows this, she adopts the uncommon nature of refusing to give in until the demon bears white wings of heavenly light just like her own. But he can't do it. Beginning to glow with a white light of his own the demon shrouds himself behind more and more darkness. And now...the light is getting too bright...'_

* * *

_'One hundred and eighty.' _

_'Two hundred and forty.'_

_'How is it that a child whom grew up near a beach...could never learn to swim?'_

"Pull him out! Pull him out!" Sasuke screamed as his brother finally surfaced from the water, his savior lifting him up out of the pool. The one whom had came to his aid had lifted themselves next to him, clasping their lips over his to breath slowly into him. It was a sensation that he had once treasured.

"Ungh! Uhh...Uhh..." coughing up a vast amount of chemical filled water Gaara sits up to feel the cool sensation of water from his hair drilling onto his pale skin. A cold shiver went down his spine, recollecting on the amount of time he had spent at the bottom of the pool, he reminiced on his childhood, and his multiple failed swimming lessons. "Nande?...What are you doing here. Matsuri..."

_'He was the person who searched for their own crown jewel. A little boy who longed for nothing more than for another beating heart for which to call friend. He learned to convey himself through music, filling the rooms of his quiet home with the dark sounds of his sadness filled songs. But it would soon show that making himself different would turn him into even more of an outcast in the eyes of other children. A guitar with no strings, a piano without any keys the boy could never find that one thing to make himself whole. So he practiced. If I get better than people will be more impressed and then they'll finally like me that's got to work, that's what he always believed. But his heart turned out to be made of glass. Shunned again and again his mood only became one of anger and despair. _

_So he started to sing. Often locking himself away and alone he sang to himself. There is no hope...why keep trying if failure is always the end result. The boys thoughts would only dim, never looking at the bright side of things. Sorrow and despair became his friends, and pain was his form of happiness. People around him started to take notice of the young ones darker self. Throughout the nights he would be heard singing the songs that would rather be vocalized in times of tragedy, just to display how he truly felt about his life.'_

"Nande...nande..." Gaara couldn't stop his body from hugging her. Part of him hurt to see her while the other suffocated him with it's own desires of what to say. He was lucky. Matsuri had been walking down the street, only to be intrigued by the rousing commotion of his drowning.

"I just ruined my clothes to save your life, so show a little gratitude will ya?" she hadn't changed at all. She was still the same girl that had fell in love with. The serious yet humorous girl that would always be a pleasure to be around. "I haven't seen you at school, you didn't drop out, did you?"

"Eh? But you don't go to my-"

"Yes I do! Yamata Baka! Since the beginning of senior year."

"Doushite! Quit following me!"

_'Again he would show how alone he truly wanted to be. Just as it was sung in the songs of his childhood. His idea was that he only needed to make it through his sorrow to truly abandon hoping for tomorrow to be better. He went into a state of anxiety, throwing his 'comrades' further into a state of worry. He was truly an odd specimen to observe.'_

* * *

_'At the end of that day the boy gave no assurance of his health. No assurance that they could turn away and not find him to be dead seconds later. But this only came with two exceptions. The sweet, innocent, joy filled girls that had blamed themselves for re-surfacing his shortly forgotten pain. 'Don't blame yourselves' he said. 'I would never hate you', he said. Justifiable was his choice of people to re-assure, but even more people existed who deserved to hear his voice. Like the raven, watching over him as he walked the path of a self created hell, or the crow, who was always concerned from afar, standing by silently to see where he would take himself. And then there was those two. The monsters who wore the skin of a monarch and patriarch. _

_But they put themselves here, he shouldn't care how they feel in the end, right? The waters of love overpowered by his sands of darkness and despair. He always did prefer the sand to the water. He doesn't want their love! So why continue to push and insist on turning on a light that burnt out long ago! He is nothing to them! But in the end...water always flows over the sand, and broken lights can always be replaced. So it was, and so it shall be for all of eternity. You can't cleanse someone who has sentenced themselves to damnation. All you can do is watch...and cry...and know that this was all theri own doing. Every cut, every bruise, a stamp of pleasure that he would have to remember forever. _

_But always...he can't help but turn around to observe the light that followed him. It moved when he moved, stopping when he stopped. It refuses to simply force itself into his acknowledgment, wanting to earn his acceptance. But how could he turn back now? Give up his pointless dream, and finally settle under the light. Truth be told he loves watching the light follow him. Watching it grow dimmer with every drop of blood was entertainment to sick boy. A dream and a nightmare, sorrow and happiness, beings that oppose the other cannot exist ones whole. If they ever did, then destruction would be imminent.'_

"La la laaaaa...la...la la laaaaa, la la la la la la..." another day of isolation was underway. Two days had passed with both him and Sasuke reverting to mutes, avoiding eachother all the while. Gaara sat before the household piano, keying the song 'Lilium' as he hummed along with the rhythm of the tune. He kept wincing, hearing a banging noise over and over again in his head that echoed eerily before repeating itself. Closing his eyes he tries his best to neglect the sound, only to have it increase in volume and repetition. Thinking to himself, his wrists and fingers stopped moving at the last note of his performance before he lets his body fall back from his bench. Hitting the ground with a thunderous bang the sound travels throughout the house.

A stampede of footsteps rushes up stairs to the room he was in, bumping into the door when they noticed it was locked. The handle thrashed up and down, side to side, someone not getting the point in all their struggling. Gaara stared at the rattling doorknob, wondering like most people who it would be behind the frame. As the handle kept rattling, he started to grow annoyed, shimmying his body over to kick the bottom of the door in protest.

_'How moronic. Further ignoring the noise behind the door the boy starts to plot once again. An excruciatingly ungrapsable goal that he strived for only to be stopped by another meddler. So to avoid the meddling alltogether, he decides to ask the meddler for help.'_


	38. Can You Kill Me Now?

As he lye on the floor before the homes piano, Gaara watched the handle to the doors room thrash. It made him smile on the inside, but brought a horrible feeling to his conscience. Staring at the ceiling above his eyes started to burn with a non-existent heat. Reaching into his shorts pocket he pulls out his pair of black glasses, throwing them over his eyes to dull the painful sensation. He hadn't worn his eyeglasses in so long, that his vision was clearly further deteriorating because of it. As he stares off into space the doorknob continues to rattle, whoever doin so clearly afraid of what may be going on behind the door. Annoying by this concerned nuisance, he carries himself from the floor, limping to the door to open it with a flick of the wrist.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" Mikoto invited herself into the room, cupping his face to see if he was truly okay. He just stood there, allthewhile letting her inspect him like a factory worker. As she overlooked him the woman could clearly notice his shaky legs and irregular breathing pattern. She winced when her eyes wandered to his torso, seeing the ugly sight of his ribs that became more visible with every breath. "Please. Please, just answer me."

Her plea reminded him just how long it had been since they had spoken. The feeling of being reminded felt like being stabbed in the chest, and twisting the knife afterwards. His memories of noticing her watch him silently throughout the house made his insides knot up, which was an odd feeling. To regret shunning someone just because they loved you. The child in him had started pounding away at the bars of his cage, with his demanding dark side roaring to tune out the cries for help with demands of more pain and bloodshed.

"Answer me...please. Please..." Mikoto's arm had fallen to her side, her hand catching Gaara's on the way down. Squeezing his hand in a vicegrip she brought his palm to her cheek, a cold feeling brushing against his skin. Looking up at her he could see the tears rolling down her face and over his hand. Letting her arm dangle at he side once again he let his arm fall as well. Looking down at his palm he could see the marks left by the heavy tears that still sat upon his flesh.

"Any interaction between us will only result in anger and sadness." her face shot up at his words. Tilting his head down quickly he his his saddened expression, sniffling while he used his arm to wipe away at his suddenly forming tears. "Even so, will you still do it?"

"Will I do what?"

"Hold out your hand..." she was taken aback by his question, remembering the end of their last conversation. She was even more distraught when he extended his arm, offering her his own hand. She let out a loud whimper before grabbing his hand and seeing his rare smile. Part of her couldn't help but think that he was hoaxing her, but her motherly side threw the idea away. Lasting only a few brief seconds their moment subsided when he pulled himself away, leaving the room to head for his own.

Walking through the homes quiet halls he snuck into his room, seeing Sasuke sprawled out on his mattress while Hinata fiddled with her thumbs atop Gaara's bed. Seeing past the girl he took hold of his pillow, reaching inside it's casing to remove four white envelopes each containing the same contents. Each envelope had the name of an Uchiha witten on it in red ink, the contents within each very sincere. Over the time of his self exile he had missed the birthdays of his parents and brothers. Inside the envelopes contained short apologetic statements, along with about ten thousand yen each. Walking to the kitchen he orderly lays them out on the counter, afterwards returning to Hinata's side to immediately fall asleep.

* * *

Gaara awoke the next Saturday morning to a siren like noise ringing in his ears. It of course, was Sakuras voice, as she berated some poor soul for doing something that she deemed idiotic. Closing his eyes again he jumps when her voice goes up an octave, defying logic and science as it clearly passes through the walls. After that, Naruto's equally loud voice boomed, identifying who the other half of the argument was. As the two loudmouths exchange shrieks, Gaara decides to give in, standing up to go and "kill" the noise. Taking a step forward, he flinches when a hand grabs his forearm just to whip him back into a sleeping position.

"Ah!" startled by the action, Gaara yelps as he falls back onto the mattress. Wrestling with a pair of arms he fights to stand back up with no avail. Flapping around like a fish out of water he tosses himself while the pair of arms adjust their hold with expertise. "Hinata! Knock it off!"

"..." since his demands are only met by light breathing, he turns around to meet her face, only to see that she is still asleep. Now face to face with his captor he sighs when she pulls him in even more so that his face is now buried in her face. With his arms now pinned at his sides he twitches vigorously as he still tries to escape the girls surprisingly strong hold. With his face in her bosom he can't help but notice how comfortably warm the feeling is. The newfound feeling of comfort lulls him into a state of drowsiness. As she pulls him even closer, he can hear her mutter a request that made him feel a bit awful. "Don't...hmmm...go..."

"I can't go anywhere anyway..." he laughed quietly amongst himself, letting his body finally sink against hers. The heat consumed his body, bringing him more comfort as the seconds passed. With the couple embracing eachother they shared a deep breath, Gaara ready to fall back asleep. That is, until the door flies open.

"Hinata-Chan! Hinata-Chan! Waaaaaaakkkkeeee up ! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Sakura and Ino had stormed into the room and began wreaking havoc on the poor couple. Standing on the foot of their bed the two troublemakers had started jumping up and down. With the temperment of a dragon, Hinata half opened her eyes while she sat up slowly, a now snoring Gaara falling back to her side. Sensing the silent anger of the otherwise sweet girl the blonde and pink haired girls gulp nervously, rearing back towards the door as they watched her begin to cuddle her sleeping prize once more.

"Clingy one, isn't she?" Ino quietly insulted Hinata's attachment to Gaara as they left, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"You'd be clingy too if your boyfriend was suicidal. Let her hold onto him like that. Maybe she'll be the one to fix him." Sakura shrugged as she explained her simple theory, shutting the door behind her after peeing at the couple once more.

"Quit talking about me." the two girls shrieked when Gaara pushed through the door behind them, yawing whilst rubbing his eyes. Walking past them, the girls giggled to see Hinata holding his wrist as she followed tiredly. "Sasuke. We need to talk. Now."

Sasuke looked up from his cellphone to watch Gaara and Hinata moved to the kitchen table. "Talk about what?"

"You three. Wait outside." Gaara pointed at Naruto, Sakura, and Ino with his right hand as his left was busy trying to keep Hinata upright in her chair. Not wanting to anger him the three simply obeyed his order and stepped out into the backyard. Sasuke complied with his request as well, taking a seat across form him at the table, chuckling when he saw Naruto and the others staring through the glass of the screen door. "I need to talk to, someone I can count on."

"Emphasis on the word talking, I guess." he started joking with his brother when he actually realized that he wasn't speaking through sign.

"I'm serious."

"Aren't you always? So, what is it?"

"I'm an insane person-"

"A little."

"Who trys to kill himself."

"A lot."

"So I need you...to KILL ME instead."

"Wait...WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted out of surprise, causing the eavesdroppers outside to jump out of their own surprise.

"Kill me. "

"No! You really are insane!"

"No, you're insane, because you're looking at it the wrong way."

"What kind of fucked up alternate meaning could you possibly have when you ask me to kill you!?"

"It's easy. Kill the side of me that wants to kill himself."

"Idiot! You should've said that instead..." Gaara couldn't help but laugh himself after seeing Sasuke wipe sweat off his face as he sighed in deep relief. "So what made you finally change your mind?"

"I haven't changed anything. I still want to do it. I'm just asking you to be my anchor."

"I'm in!" Itachi peeked out from behind the kitchen counter, along with Mikoto and Fugaku, who all looked nervous since they had been listening to their full conversation.

"Wait a minute I-"

"It's been decided." Hinata lifted her head to speak in tune with the conversing, leaving Gaara with no other reaction but a smile.


	39. Seeing and Hearing Things

"Did you hear? Theres too many students enrolled at school, so the district decided to organize us by classes now." Sasuke made a left turn into the schools parking lot, beginning a search for a parking spot for Gaara's vehicle.

"Classes? As in grades?"

"Uh-huh. As of today, students only have one class with one teacher, with three separate electives before the day ends. See, there's a huge bulletin board with room designations on it." Looking at the front office a congregation of students standing before a series of joined boards.

"Just what I need. One class." Gaara sighed as the car halted between two others, taking his bag before stepping out to open Hinata's door for her.

"I'll go and see what class we're in." running ahead Sasuke leaves the couple as they begin slowly walking after him. Breaking the grip of Hinata's hand on his he grabs his head as he begins to cough and wheeze. Bending over with his hands on his knees he continues to wheeze and cough, Hinata now kneeling at his side. She began smacking his back with her hand, hoping to force out the last of his coughs.

"No. Not now. Not here, please, let me maintain..." he grunted as he fell to his side, his wheezes transforming into rapid uncontrollable breaths.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" now on her knees, Hinata tilted her head sideways to speak to him as he started shaking along with his hyperventilation.

"Yes...I'm...alright. " she raised an eyebrow at his quiet answer, moving in closer to see if she heard him right. When he repeated the response quickly she flinched. Watching him move an arm into his shirt she let her own arm follow, feeling the extremely hot skin underneath his clothes.

"Are you sure? Y-You're burning up..."

To toss away her worries Gaara pulls himself up to continue into the campus alone. Grabbing his ears in annoyance, he tunes out the shouts of fangirls as he makes his way towards an empty metal bench. Sloppily throwing himself onto it he starts coughing again as Sasuke and Hinata approach him. Asking him if he feels alright, Sasuke receives the same response as Hinata. Giving him the benefit of the doubt Sasuke drops the matter, taking a seat next to him. As his brother and Hinata chat away, Gaara starts feeling his body drop go numb, his fevered state dissapearing in a few short seconds. Taking a deep breath, he sits up straight, feeling all the previously lost heat returning to his head all at once. Looking straight ahead at the bystanders passing by he begins to feel his gag reflex attempt to activate, holding it at bay with a cough instead.

"Well, we kept the same classes, so we're together all day. The bell will ring soon, so let's get going." Sasuke stood up, the others following after him as he walked away to the undescribed location of their classroom. Walking through the campus and the hallways Gaara continued to feel a sick feeling in his chest, but more from the center, away from his heart. As he walks blindly after Sasuke he follows him and Hinata into their designated classroom, and notice the lazy teacher, Hatake Kakashi, asleep at his desk. As the silver headed man snoozed away, the three noticed the words 'Sit Anywhere' written on the board behind him. Turning to the large room behind them, they noticed that the desks were set up in groups of threes, so naturally, the three of them sit together in front. Staring at the door as more students entered the room Gaara realized that all of his friends had been designated the same class as himself, and deems the situation a minor nuisance. As the bell rings the last few students settle into their desks, and the teacher finally awakes to a room full of noisy 'brats'.

Staring at the back of the room, Gaara can see Matsuri staring back at him, smiling. Redirecting his gaze he stares at Sasuke, who passes him a worried look. Swiveling his neck to look around he sees that same look from many others, including the teacher. At this point his forehead is turning a dark shade of red as he sweats vigorously, breathing as if he was exhausted. Moving his head again, his eyes stop at Sasuke once again.

"Gaara!? What are you doing!" his eyes widened, throwing his desk out of the way to lay a hand on Sasukes throaght, squeezing it tightly as he added another palm. Pushing him over Gaara slams them both onto the floor, knocking Hinata out of her chair. Digging his knee into his brothers chest he tightens the hold on his throaght, a heavy gasp of air emitting from his mouth as he tries to push his murderer of of him. Kakashi bolts out of chair with uncommon concern and energy, but is astoundingly unable to pull Gaara from him, struggling with his full strength. Even other students interfere, although having no better luck than their teacher.

"Ah-Ack...heeeeehghh...s-stop!..." staring into Gaaras eyes Sasuke felt like it was another person, and his intentions not his own. Squeezing even tighter Gaara watched him struggle, begging for mercy from his loved one. Denying his plea, he watches the color drain from his eyes, and his body go limp. And as he now stood over the newly deceased, a flash of light enveloped the room.

* * *

"Hey. Hey!" a snapping noise popped in his ears, bringing him back into awareness to throw a bag of confusion at his face. Sasuke was nudging his side, holding a bento out in front of him while he shook it steadily. Inhaling suddenly Gaara starts shaking, staring at the people around him, before falling forward to slam his head onto the table beneath him. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day."

"Weird...all day?" already noticing the time of day Gaara starts feeling around his face, the people around him staring out of confusion. Indeed, he was acting weird, and he knew it. But he seemed unable to connect two and two together. Leaning forward he hunches over in his seat, breathing slowly to try and calm himself as a sharp pain slowly envelopes his chest. A hand comes to his back, soothingly moving across his skin as he tries to bring comfort to himself. Peeking out under his left arm to see who's attempting to comfort him, and it's none other than Sasuke himself. "Ahh!"

Looking at Sasuke terrified him. He saw colorless eyes, and red marks all along his neck. As Sasuke stares at him he smiles, a more ominous ambiance filling his mind. A dark cackle let's itself be heard in his head, carrying on to echo through his hearing as continues locking eyes with Sasuke. After a few more seconds the changes in Sasuke's physical appearance dissipated, and the laugher in Gaara's head cut itself off after a quick and sharp scream.

"Are you afraid?" Sasuke leaned in to whisper, his lips not marching what Gaara had heard. But there was no mistaking it, that was his voice. Sitting up again he shoots him a confused look, asking him to repeat himself.

"I asked you if you're afraid, because you should be..."

* * *

**It's been too long! I'm sorry! I had this chapter ready on the seventeenth this month, but I kinda...forgot. Well on that day I had just gotten out of the hospital, so ill be stuck in this dumb cast for awhile (I broke my leg). So due to my forced and extended period of rest I hereby promise to be quicker with these updates! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, and if not, the day after that! **

**Goodbye! =]**


	40. Thirteen Times Back (Pt 12)

"Mom, you know a lot about Gaara, right?"

"If I should say so, yes. Why? He hasn't done anything, has he?"

"N-No, he's just been acting funny all day."

"Funny?"

"Yeah. During class, he stared at me the entire time, with a nervous look on his face like he'd seen a ghost. And he kept mumbling these...oddities, about the number thirteen that I couldn't seem to comprehend."

"The number thirteen...and...you. I guess you wouldn't remember something like that."

"Something like what!? What is it!?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Thirteen times back was when it ruined my life– that's what he kept saying, so if you know what that means, please, tell me!"

"It ruined his life? Oh my...that doesn't sound to cheery. So I will...not tell you anything. You can do this on your own, since you care enough to ask me about it. It's not too complicated anyway. But, it saddens me to think of him saying something like that."

"Arrgh, just tell me!"

"Can't, sorry. Can you call Itachi for me, please? He took Hinata-Chan to buy some medicine for your brother's fever, and that was over an hour ago."

"Bu-, you know what, fine. I'll call him. And I'll figure things out on my own."

"Thank you. But don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later."

* * *

"I-I don't want any of that..." Gaara shifted his head on his pillow, avoiding the spoon carrying a dark red liquid to his lips. Hinata sighed, redirecting the silverware back to his face, only for him to repeat his action. Like she had worried earlier that morning, Gaara started to develop a high fever from not choosing to rest during the day. His stubbornness had caught up to him, but nevertheless, Hinata did her best to try and tend to his sickness. Tired of his childish actions, she holds his head down to force the spoonful of medicine into his mouth, pinching his nose after to force him to swallow. After that, she slips the end of an electronic thermometer into his mouth, pulling the device out after a few brief seconds.

"See what you've brought on yourself? One-hundred and fifteen!" frowning at his arrogant smirk, she lightly smacks his fourhead. Turning to her side she fishes a white cloth out of a cold bowl of water, wringing it out before sprawling it out across his blazing fourhead. Ceasing his retaliation, he shows the results of his condition, panting as he sweats through his endeavor. Turning his head he finally looks her in the eyes, his gaze widening at the sight he thought he was witnessing. Sasuke was standing behind Hinata, offering his sickened sibling a cool glass of orange juice. But in Gaara's 'alternate reality', Sasuke was running a blade across his wrist, shuttering as the onyx black blood oozed out of him like lava. His vision flickered, and now he only saw the big offering him a cool drink. Although it may have been clear what scene was the real one, but the inner decision of choosing one was too difficult. Gaara rolled over in his bed, rejecting both possibilities with his cry of fear ridden sadness. Rearing back at his sudden yelp, Sasuke withdrew, only to re-approach after.

"Stop!" lunging at him unexpectedly, Gaara grasped Sasuke by the wrists, pinning down on his own bed. Swatting the imaginary knife from his hands, Gaara knocks the glass of juice, spilling it across the sheets of the bed. Hearing the swish of the liquid rather than the clang of a knife his mind tries to process what had happened as his hands feel the smooth skin of his brothers wrist. Pushing himself back the paranoid one shrieks as a pair of 'hands' wrap around his throaght, squeezing as soon as the hold is made. In protest, Gaara leans forward, his forearm pressing against Sasuke's neck to defend himself from a non-existent threat. Quickly moving his arms Sasuke moves to pull the misunderstood sibling off of him, the idea easier than the task itself. Hinata had also moved to assist, hooking her arms under Gaara's to force some distance between the two, before he extended his arms, bucking his body to push her away. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Wheezing out his muffled words the assaulted became as confused as ever. Staring into the eye of this 'thing' in front of him forced onto him the thought that there was no way he'd ever do anything like this. The bond that had been forged was too strong to be shattered now, especially by something as such as this. Letting his arms fall aside his torso, he receives the full force of Gaara's stranglehold. At his brink, he noticed the pupil of Gaara's eye widen, and then return to normal scale, before the hold around his neck loosened. The attacker looked down in shock at his brothers heavy breathing and foggy eyes, looking at his shaking hands before his condition returns to immobilize him.

"He's...out...like a...light..." rubbing his neck Sasuke deals with the soreness of his throaght, his vision wavering as he watches Hinata pick herself from the floor. Gaara had passed out from a combination of shock and exhaustion, as he now lay aside his sibling. Standing up with all his dizziness, Sasuke lifts him up to situate him back into his bunk, looking to Hinata in a way to say 'This did not happen'. "You'd better get some rest. But don't sleep in here, you'll catch his sickness. I'll stay and watch over him for the night."

Leading the confused girl out of the room he quickly shuts it to deny any and all questions or responses. Sighing quietly he then moves to remove his bedsheet, running it to the laundry room and grabbing a replacement in the process. Dashing through the house he struggled to clean the mess in his room before Gaara would once again wake from his sleep. The main goal for all of his actions was to make what just happened, seem like it didn't. He was afraid to see what would happen if others were to find that his brother almost killed him just because he was 'Crazy'. The worst thought that he had was seeing his brother sent into an asylum for the insane.

* * *

It was now well into the night, and not a sound was heard throughout the quiet Uchiha household. Sasuke sat up on his mattress, legs pressed against his chest whilst he watched Gaara toss and turn as he fought through what was most likely a nightmare. Wanting to wake and free him from that feeling he fluctuates when he reminds himself that he does still need to rest. But he couldn't stand watching him any further. Scooting forward he extends one of his legs, jabbing his toes into his arm to shake him lightly. Moaning at the slightest touch his dreaming in his head is affecting by the actions of the real world, as he now grew worse in his sleeping plight. But even through the darkest of nightmares, someone always ends up waking up from them.

"Hnnnn! S-Sasuke? Is it morning...already?" stretching out his back the red head glances at the one across from him, who has a less than happy look upon his face.

"It's half past eleven. Everyone's asleep...excluding you and I." standing up, Sasuke gently pushes him back into a laying position, pulling the blankets up to his neck. Renoving a damp cloth from the beds surface, he turns to his side, plopping it into a bowl of iced water sitting on the nightstand. Soaking and wringing out the fabric he sprawls it out across the sickened ones fourhead. For his next action Sasuke pours another spoonful of the thick maroon medicine, hovering it above Gaara's lips until he ingests it without protest. "You're having a lot of dreams...by the looks of you. Bad ones."

'So I was dreaming? Thank god.'

"Have you been...looking after me...this whole time?" moving his eyes towards Sasuke's direction he blushes at the thought of such sincerity. Exhaling at the response of 'M'hm', he smiles lightly before staring up at the ceiling.

"Has something been bothering you lately?" awkwardly direct, the caretaker points out the obvious, just to call out his patient. Choking up at his rebuttal he goes with the simple nod of the head to convey his answer. "So then...spit it out."

"I...can't. I don't fully understand...but what I can grasp...hurts me."

"Spit it out."

"But I...it will..."

"Just, say it."

"F-Fine then. All these dreams...all the nightmares and imaginings I keep receiving...they all end up pointing fingers at you and you alone. Something keeps trying to get me thinking that you aren't any good, and that there's nothing good about you. Like I'm supposed to hate you...because you hate me."

"But, why would you ever assume that I hate you, when I constantly try to prove to you the opposite?"

"You could ask me that very question every day for the rest of my life, and I still would never know the correct answer."

"Then don't give me the correct answer. Just give me yours."

"My answer? Well if I have to say something, it'd be : You were born into this family, and I was merely thrown into it. Any sort of connection that I can establish between anyone in this family is only out of pity, and can never feel like the real thing. So it all feels useless."

"There you go again with calling yourself pitiful. And why would you go as far to call the actions of this family 'useless'!"

"Well what happens in the next few months, when we graduate from High School? Maybe we get into different colleges, maybe I move away, maybe we never see eachother again. So all the fights, the worrying, the attempted understanding, and all the tears, will have been for nothing."

"Then if it holds no meaning to you, then what're you blaming me for? You said your dreams end up pointing fingers at me, so what for?"

"For not being there. I can't keep myself from thinking, than it I had grown up knowing you, that things in my life might've played out differently. Maybe I would've had friends. Maybe I would've been happy. Maybe my family would be alive and well. You were a hope-filled dream, in my life that has been a thirteen year long nightmare. Because...you were my friend. I was waiting for that person, all my life. The first person to call me their friend. But I've found that person again. And I can't be more happy knowing...that he loves me."


End file.
